Harry Potter and the Original Family
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Harry thought he'd never get away from the Dursleys. Professor Dumbledore sent him back EVERY year. Finally when he goes too far with accidently blowing up "Aunt" Marge. A surprising new Family member steps in to protect him from Vernon. Soon Harry will discover he has more "Family" then he knows...
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Potter And The Original Family_**

(A TVD/Harry Potter Crossover Fanfiction)

_By_

_Fantasy Writer'92_

* * *

I assume you all know the basic story of "Harry Potter": The Boy Who Lived?

You do?

_Good, _but there is more to this tale that meets the eye. Did you know that Harry was a Doppelganger?

For those of you who don't know, a doppelganger is close to an identical twin of your ancestor. There are some that say they have magical properties in their blood.

_How do we know that Harry was one? _

Well let me take you back to what would have been the summer between his second and third year at Hogwarts?

Yes, the one where he blew up "Aunt Marge". What they didn't tell you was Harry never made it to the stairs before Vernon attacked him.

Inflating Marjorie Dursley was the _last_ straw! To hell with Abby Dumbywhatist! That _abomination_ was going to die!

"-Dudley! Grab his arms!"

Vernon ordered as the freak feverishly kicked the wall trying to get him off but ultimately gave up when Vernon body slammed him to the floor. From there Father and Son took turns beating him to a bloody pulp.

"-_Vernon NO!" _screamed Petunia, "What will the neighbors and _HIS _people think!"

"-I don't _CARE! _He's _NO_ blood of mine! I've put up with this _LONG ENOUGH! _He has got to GO! Whether by _my _hand or this Vulture Creature they seem to fear. The have NO right to make good decent _ordinary_ people like_ us_ PAY for it!"he hollered in a blind rage as his fist did their work.

_"__ENOUGH!" _a new voice rang out followed by a Gunshot.

The Dursleys looked up to face the blond newcomer.

"-Liz?" said Petunia, shocked to see her second cousin from America standing in the doorway with her gun pointed at them, with her badge exposed on her belt.

"-It's _Sheriff Forbes_ to you right now, Petunia.

Vernon! Dudley! What the hell do you think you are doing to that poor boy?!"

"-You weren't supposed to come until next week! Her cousin further panicking.

"-I came early, the latest tenants of Grandma Winnifred's estate have recently moved out. I have to check on the status of the house. It is after all my inheritance if you recall."

"-Oh yes," answered Petunia shakily.

"-Now, _WHO _is the boy? And _what_ are you doing to him?" the Sheriff repeated.

"-This is "F-Harry," Lily's son."

The newcomer's eyes widened, "And _WHERE_ is his mother?"

_"__-Dead," _answered Harry coughing up blood. Liz came over and squatted down beside him with a concerned look on her face.

"-Lie still Harry, while I call for help. Is you Father at home?"

"He- (cough) died too… They-" he pointed, "have been raising me since I was One."

"-Shh!" Liz comforted as she reached for the phone to call Scott N' Yard, all the while giving piercing glare at the Dursleys.

Later at the hospital while they were waiting on Harry's condition, Liz verbally chewed out her cousin about her life choices regarding her sister's son.

"-I mean _REALLY _Petunia! If you despised Lily THAT much from the moment you discover him on your doorstep? _You should have called me._

He and Caroline are just barely 3 years apart, and she always wanted a little brother."

"-It wasn't that simple, according to that head Freak who dumped him off. He needs to stay with Family,_ Blood_ Family to activate that some weird Protection."

"-Petunia!

You, Lily, and I, _SHARED _the _SAME _Grandmother! I AM A BLOOD MEMBER, and so is Caroline.

We just live on a different continent, one that _can_ be reached by boat, plane or even telephone… Petunia, I am going to offer you a deal:

I will talk to Harry and convince him _not_ to press charges against Vernon (as much as I think the Bastard deserves it)

and in return- You and he _will _sign over guardianship to me.

Then _I_ will deal with the Dumble Folk. What kind of supernatural guardian is he anyway? The man should have come immediately after Vernon threw the first punch. _DO WE HAVE A DEAL?" _

Harry groggily woke up the steady beeping of the machine he was hooked up to.

They had HAD to sedate him for surgery. Over half of the bones in his body were broken and his lung had been partially collapsed. Harry would live but he had a hard road ahead.

"-Harry" the new woman from before was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"-You?"

She smiled, "-Me, Harry my name is "Elizabeth Forbes" or "Liz" for short. I am the sheriff of Mystic Falls, Virginia. But I am most importantly right now, your cousin and new official guardian."

"-Hang on, you're _my_ cousin?!

The sheriff nodded, "-Yes, your mom and I have the same Grandma. The reason you probably haven't heard of me is that Petunia doesn't like to talk about our family much.

See Harry, your mother and you aren't the only ones connected to the Supernatural. The thing is, _most_ of us chose to live in America, including your cousin Caroline and I. She's around your age-"

"-So you're saying because you and her _live_ in America, I will be moving there too?"

"-Yes, but not right away. It will be two weeks before you're released from the hospital and I have some other family matters to attend to while I'm here in London. I haven't been here in twenty years…"

Sure enough, _3 weeks later_.

With his right arm in a cast and another one on his left leg. Harry limped on a crutch with Liz' help through the airport and boarded his first ever plane ride.

Luckily his cousin/guardian had bought them first class tickets, so he had plenty of room to stretch out once seated. After Liz helped him with his buckle, Harry closed his eyes trying to relax.

Hedwig was safe and sound in her cage right below his feet in the cargo hold.

Liz had been surprised to hear he had a pet bird. But Hedwig was _more_ than that. She was his first friend and his familiar. The Sheriff said she could come but _HE _was responsible for her. It wasn't news to him, Harry already cared for Hedwig at the Dursleys.

But hopefully things would continue to be different with Liz.

Over the past week since he was released, sheriff Liz Forbes had been more of a mother than Petunia had been his entire life. Bloody Hell, even Mrs. Weasley had been more than she had! But the nice thing about Liz was she gave him his space and _offered_ when he needed help.

While Harry wasn't totally sure, something deep inside told him he was going to like this new arrangement.

Because of the extent of his injuries, "Uncle" Vernon got 18 months in prison. Which didn't make Petunia or Dudley too happy. But it would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for the deal they struck for a guilty plea. But that mess was over as a new chapter of his life was about to begin.

The only regrets he had was leaving Hogwarts and his friends behind.

Harry had deliberately not written back either Ron or Hermione since his birthday. He was afraid they would tell Dumbledore or encourage himself to tell him. Harry was _not_ stupid, he knew what the Headmaster's response was.

After _2_ straight years of begging and pleading it was the _same_ answer:

He had to stay at the Dursleys, they were his "family." _If they_ were Family,_ what was Voldemort? _They _both_ tried to _kill _him and were unsuccessful.

Now this _new_ "family" member turned up out of the blue and had taken an interest in him.

Harry wasn't about to miss this ticket _OUT_ of this Hellhole. Besides, he _HAD_ used magic outside of school on Marge.

He wasn't welcome back, _was he?_


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore had_ HAD _busy summer with the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban.

He hadn't had time to check on Harry. Though he did manage to hear that the boy had an episode of accidental magic where he inflated his Uncle's sister.

Luckily Fudge and his department had stepped in and took care of it. Deciding to let Harry off with a Pardon, largely because of Sirius…

Now though as he sat down at the Welcoming Feast. His eyes swayed to the Gryffindor Table, searching for the golden trio.

Ah! _There_ they were! Let's see… there was Miss Granger on the left, sitting across from Mr. Weasley, and Harry was… _WHERE was Harry Potter?! _

He couldn't have missed the train again, Ronald was already here.

Come to think of it,

Remus Lupin had said _there was_ a group of students recovering in the Hospital Wing from the train ride with the Dementors on board. That poor boy! Probably being forced to relive the night James and Lily died. Well he couldn't begrudge him the need to collect himself before re-entering the Public Eye.

Still, he'd speak with him after dinner. About _both_ his lapse in magic, and to warn him of Sirius Black. If he hadn't already heard…

"_-WHAT?!"_ was the only thought that echoed through his mind as Albus tried to grasp what was happening:

_HARRY POTTER wasn't HERE! And Sirius Black was STILL on the loose!_

What if he _found _Harry?! This was a disaster!

Quickly he and Severus apparated to Number Four Privet Drive. Upon answering the door, Petunia immediately tried to shut it in their faces.

"-Now Petunia," Albus scolded her, reappearing on the inside of the house with a sulking Snape. "Where _IS_ Harry?"

"-In America,"

"-Tuney! This is not a game. The brat is in danger" Severus spat disgusted.

"-I'm not kidding, you Oily Freak! See that you haven't aged well!"

"-Look whose talking, getting back to the Potter brat?"

"-Severus! Petunia Dursley! _Please!_ We _all_ care about Harry. _Try_ to work together for the Greater Good."

"-_Speak for yourself!_ You pompous old wind bag! I _NEVER _wanted my freakish sister's brat here in the first place! _YOU_ FORCED HIM ON US. _My Husband _nearly _KILLED _him after what _he_ DID to Marge. The ONLY _reason _the Freak still LIVES is because my cousin from America interfered.

I _signed _over my rights to him. SHE is now his guardian. That was the deal for Vernon's "lighter" sentencing.

My husband is now in _Prison_ and my son is in the Juvenile Detention Center where that Freak _should_ be! I never had a choice in any of this, _but I AM taking my stand now:_

IF _I _have to choose between Vernon and that _good for nothing "Freak"?_

I choose my HUSBAND, and _nothing short of the Imperious Curse_ – Yes! I know what that is. You and HER weren't exactly "quiet" in your discussions" said Petunia, glaring at Snape."IS _EVER_ going to get us to _accept _him. The Boy either _dies HERE _or IN your _Freak World! _This will NEVER BE _his HOME!" _

she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

With a heavy heart Albus Dumbledore felt the Blood Wards shatter.

"-Your making a big mistake Petunia. Your _nephew _is in danger!"

"-That is YOUR affair, _not_ mine! _Now GET OUT!"_ she hollered, throwing a vase at them which shattered across the floor…

Clear across the water however, it was a _different_ story as Harry Potter was settling into his new hometown and family.

The whole trip had been interesting. Liz had made sure his foot and arm were elevated as much as possible with pillows during the flight, along with glasses of Orange Juice to take with his pain medicine every couple hours.

Two days into the hospital, it had become alarmingly clear that Harry had received no medical attention prior to this visit, at least none that were muggle. His body couldn't handle anything other then smaller doses of _Children's_ medicine, often in liquid form.

'_Lord only know HOW Harry survived as long as he did'_ thought Liz as she gently ushered her new ward into the backseat of her squad car where he could stretch out fully.

"-Do you think you could let Hedwig out of her cage? It was a long flight for her to be cramped up like that."

"-Are you sure that's a good idea she might fly away?"

"-Hedwig will fly along behind us. She'll explore but won't go far from me, unless she needs to. But she always comes back, she's been –_ "trained"_ that way.

"-She's trained?" "Yep, she will also carry and deliver my mail."

"-Just like "Archimedes?"

"-Who?"

With a sigh, Liz looked at her cousin in the rearview mirror.

"-During the last Family Reunion when your great Grandmother Winifred was still alive. Your mom had just completed her first year at that school when she was volunteered to take care of the barn owl that belonged to her head of house, "Professor Mc-something? For the summer."

"-McGonagall"

"-Yes, that's it! Does she still teach?"

"-Yeah, she was my Head of House too."

"-Oh Harry, I'm sorry! I knew what that school meant to her, no doubt you feel the same. Probably a little _more_, given your previous "home" life. Maybe next year you can go back? Or find one a little closer to home, I just don't think it's a good idea _right now_ with all your current health problems and everything else that's going on. But once you heal up a little more, we can enroll you in our regular local school? If you're a little behind, don't worry I'm sure Caroline would love to tutor you. She's like that"

Harry silently grimaced with uncertainty. Meeting new family members wasn't something he was keen on, giving his numerous earlier experiences with the Dursleys. Even though Liz had so far proven herself to be nice.

A half hour later they were pulling into the driveway of a nice modest house.

"-This is it," she said coming around to help him out of the car. "I'm going to put you in the guest room, down the hallway to the right on the first floor until your leg is healed. Then you can have your choice of any of the two untaken bedrooms upstairs."

"This is too much Liz!" said Harry once she had successfully gotten him inside the house and onto the bed, re-elevating his foot again.

"-Harry, am I right to think that you've _never_ had somebody actually _take care_ of you since your parents died?" The teenager looked down embarrassed.

"-Harry…now that you're in _my _house, there is _someth_ing you need to understand_\- We look out for each other here._

If I miss a meal because of my shift down at the station? _Caroline_ always has _some_ sort of food ready when I come home and she makes _sure_ I eat it. Or if _she'_s been studying and planning so hard that she falls asleep at her desk? _I_ put her to bed. Granted it's been a while since that happened but still. Because _that_ is what _true_ family is _supposed_ to do. Do you get the picture?"

Harry nodded as emotional tears threatened to sprinkle down his cheeks.

"-Good, now you _wait_ here, while I bring the stuff in and set your bird loose. Try to just relax"

Soon Harry was smiling as he watched Hedwig soar out the window to explore her new surroundings. His peaceful tranquility was interrupted however with the abrupt opening and slamming of the front door

"-Mom _you're_ home?!" a girl's voice called out.

"-In the kitchen!" answered Liz, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, the kitchen was in the opposite direction of the room he was staying in.

"-You're not alone?" said the girl.

How did she know that? He hadn't made a sound.

"-No honey I'm not, but first let me explain-"

"-Mom! You were supposed to be home _2 weeks ago!_ If it wasn't for your phone-"

"-Caroline _please,_ something unexpected came up."

"-What it?"

Liz sighed, "-Do you remember how you'd always ask me for a little brother once Jeremy Gilbert was born? That you really wanted one?"

"-Mom? _You didn't?!_"

"-No Caroline, I haven't been with a guy, but you finally _sort_ have gotten your wish. While over there, I became legal guardian of an orphaned cousin ours. His name is Harry, and he's thirteen. He's going to live here now with us."

"-What?!"

"- Caroline, I _know_ this is a_ big_ thing to spring on you all at once. But Sweetie, time was of the essence. He would have _died_ if I had not been there."

He could hear Caroline taking a deep breath,

"-Tell me everything…"

Harry must have fallen asleep, for the next thing he knew a beautiful bond girl was standing over him.

"-Caroline?"

"-Hi Harry, how are you feeling?"

"-Alright," he said before groaning in pain as he tried to sit up.

"-Here," she said, gently lifting him up easily and adjusting the pillows. "Is that better?"

"-Yeah, thanks"

"-I brought you some tea, I thought you might like that."

"-Thank you," he said, taking a sip.

"-It's Earl Gray, the only kind we have left in the house, we'll have to go shopping later."

"-It's fine, I haven't actually_ had_ tea before."

"-No, I don't imagine you have" answered Caroline, her eyes darkening. Silence then, "-How do you feel _now_?" she asked a few minutes later.

"- A little better, I guess. You put something in that tea, didn't you?"

His cousin gave a guilty expression,

"And you're not exactly a "normal" Mug-_Human, _are you? You're supernatural?!"

_"__-What do you mean?"_ asked Caroline, her black pupils dilating.

"-Hey, easy there. _No_ judgement, _I am_ one _too!"_

"-You're a Vampire?" she asked skeptically.

Harry shook his head, "-No, I'm a W-!"

"-Werewolf?"

"-No," he coughed before Caroline held the cup to his lips as he took a drink. _"- I can do magic,"_

"-You're a Warlock?"

"-They call us "Wizards" where I'm from, but yes."

Caroline sighed, she had not been expecting this. But suddenly it made more sense _why _his other relatives treated him the way they did.

Hell! _She_ had been kidnapped and tortured by her _own _father once it was discovered, she had become a Vampire.

Her mother hadn't been all that accepting at _first _either, before eventually coming around.

Right then and there, Caroline promised herself that she would help make her poor cousin's transition here as smooth as possible.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore stood pacing back and forth in his office. Harry was still missing and he _needed_ to be found.

"-_One way or Another…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later in Mystic Falls, it was finally time to remove Harry's casts.

The Doctors were surprised at how quick he had seemed to heal. But Harry knew it has something to do with whatever it was that Caroline kept putting in his drinks.

Part of him wanted to know, and the other half didn't. Based on his experience in Potions, it was probably wasn't anything "appealing."

But whatever it was, he was grateful for the results.

Now that he was back from the clinic, Caroline thought it was time to introduce him to her friends. So, she had organized a last weekend of Summer BBQ. Harry had just re-entered the house when he heard voices coming from the backyard.

"-Okay Caroline, you gathered us all here for a reason. What is it?" said a man's voice.

"-Yeah, come on Care, you've got us all curious – You said it wasn't a threat," a girl's voice now put in.

"-Yeah Come on Barbie! Give in what's the news?" said another guy. Caroline took a breath,

"-Ok so, you know that my mom took that emergency trip to England?"

"-Yeah"

"-Long story short, I kind of have a new brother/cousin now and I'd like you to meet him."

"-_ALL_ of us?"

"-_Yes,_ Bonnie" answered Caroline in an annoyed tone. It was apparent that she didn't want _EVERYONE_ to know but there was no way around it.

Going back into the house, she found him in the kitchen.

"-Are you ready?"

Harry sighed, "-As I'll ever be."

he had never been a fan of attention. Which had only gotten _worse _when he learned that "he" was famous.

"-Hey, it's going to be fine," she tried to assure him. " I'll be right there with you and if it gets too much? You can always excuse yourself and go to your room, okay?"

He silently nodded, following her out.

"-Hi Everybody, this is Harry."

The group looked at him a little stunned.

He was _not _what people had been expecting from Caroline's family tree. He wasn't tall and blond with an average built. "Harry" was rather_ small_ and _FAR_ _too_ scrawny, with a pale complexion and short wild black hair that covered most of his forehead, and piercing Emerald green eyes which where hidden behind hideous black round frame glasses.

"-Are you sure he's _your _cousin?" asked one of the dark-haired men.

"-We have the _same _Great Grandmother, or so I've been told" the boy answered, looking down.

"-So, you're not a close relation?" the man pressed,

Harry finally looked him straight in the eyes,

"-_Blood isn't everything." _

He started laughing.

"-I'm not kidding" Harry declared absent mindedly sending body signals to his magic.

As the sky started to darken, chasing away the Sunny day.

"-Harry?" questioned Caroline.

"-Wait, _"Freak Boy_" is doing this?"

"-Damon!" she scolded, as a lightning bolt thundered across the sky.

"-I'm going inside now Caroline, I don't have the energy to deal with the dark haired "Malfoy." Sorry," he said as he turned to walk away.

"-Harry, Wait!" called out a voice that wasn't Caroline's. One of the other girls had gotten up from the picnic table.

"-Don't let _Damon _give you the wrong impression about us. We're kind of _stuck _with him whether by Blood or Consequence. Let's start over- "Hi I'm _Bonnie Bennett_ and I'm a Witch as well.

To my right is _"Alaric Saltzman,"_ he's our high school history Teacher and _at times_ local Vampire Hunter."

Alaric waved and said "Hi" on que.

"-And on my left is _"Elena Gilbert,"_ She's Human, plus she Caroline, and I have been friends since childhood."

The girl with big brown eyes and straight medium length matching hair color smiled kindly in welcome,

"-Hi."

"-The boy next to her is _"Stefan Salvatore"_ He's a Vampire and Elena's boyfriend"

"-Nice to meet you," said the other dark-haired man coming over to shake hands with him.

"- And to Alaric's right is _"Tyler Lockwood"_ He's the mayor's son and recently turned Werewolf. Both he and Caroline were the newest additions to the Supernatural until you arrived.

"-Hi" said the boy with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"-Then standing next to him is "_Matt Donovan"_ He's human and another one of our longtime friends. Then next to last is_ "Jeremy Gilbert"_ Elena's little brother."

"-Hey!"

"-Okay, so you're not that little anymore" she said in almost a teasing manner before getting serious again. "And finally, you've already met the Pompous Ass of our group _"Damon Salvatore" _Stefan's elder brother. He unfortunately is a Vampire too."

"-_Great_… Witch, now that we all _know_ each other, let's eat!"

"-You don't have any manners, do you?" said Harry.

"-No, he _doesn't" _spat Caroline before he could answer with another snide comment. Coming around Harry's other side. "Do you still want to go back to your room?" she asked changing her tone to a softer one.

"-He can stay out here if he wants, I'll back him up?" offered Bonnie, shooting Damon an evil glare.

Harry looked between the two of them, and at everyone else's body language.

"-I'll stay,"

"-Alright!" said Tyler once the food was served and he began filling his plate feverishly.

"-Werewolves are pretty much _always_ about their stomachs" explained Bonnie as if this was normal.

"-The way he attacks that chicken, reminds me of my best mate "Ron" at the Feasts we have every year at school" replied Harry with an almost sad smile.

It was half way through the meal when Elena voiced a question,

"-So Harry, Caroline said you're from England, what part?"

"-Surrey," he answered, "But I spent most of my time the last 2 years at a boarding school in Scotland, learning magic."

"-Wait, so there's an actual _school _for Witches?" asked Matt.

"-And _Wizards,_ it's called _"Hogwarts." _

Damon broke out snickering, while his brother was more polite about it, simply raising a busy eyebrow.

"-Strange name,"

"-Yeah, it is kind of. I myself didn't know about the Wizarding World or the fact that I was one until I was eleven."

"-Your parents or relatives never told you?" stated Bonnie a little surprised, then again, _her _powers didn't come 'til High School.

Harry now looked uncomfortable,

"- No, my parents were murdered when I was a year old then I was sent to live with reluctant relatives who hated even the word "magic."

"-You mean_ "abusive," _Caroline growled, "-Just call it like it _is_ Harry, _No one_ here will judge you." she finished glaring threateningly at the elder Salvatore.

"-Is that challenge Barbie?"

"-It _will_ be _IF _you continue to provoke him."

"-Jeez Barbie! The kid hasn't even been here a month and you're already going overprotective sibling shit when we all know he can handle himself. If that brief lightning storm was any indication…"

"-Cousin Liz said I'm not supposed to use my magic until my body is more "healthier" (_if it ever was…_) Harry begrudgingly admitted,

"-Which _doesn't_ give you a _free_ pass to torment him, Damon!" announced Caroline, trying to nip this in the butt _before_ it even started."

Then Suddenly before anything else could be said, an _owl _swooped in out of nowhere and landed on his backside right in the middle of the potato chip bowl, sending pieces flying all over.

_"__-Errol!"_ Harry scolded instantly recognizing the Weasleys' klutzy bird. "What are you doing here?!"

"-You _know_ this overgrown carrier Pidgeon?" asked Alaric, spotting a red lettered envelope in its beak that was starting to shake.

"-Oh great! It's a howler" groaned, Harry as he took the animated package.

"A what?"

"-_Just watch,"_ he said as he broke the seal and prepared for impact:

"-_HARRY!_ School started a_ Month_ ago! WHERE the bloody Hell ARE you mate?! Seriously, you've got _both _Dumbledore _and_ Hermione in a tizzy trying to find you. _Please!_ Just _tell_ us where you are, I know you're not at the Dursleys. Dumbledore and Snape already checked. Harry, listen mate I totally_ get _why you left them after the incident with your Aunt. But now is _not_ the time to be running away. I don't know if you have excess to a Daily Prophet but, _Sirius Black:_ _The Mass Murder _has escaped from Azkaban and_ rumor_ has it – _He's after you! To finish the job that You-Know- Who started 12 year ago!_ He was one of _his_ supporters! Please Harry, just let us know you're safe. I've instructed Errol _not_ to return _until_ he's found you and _has _your answer – Ron_" _

The enchanted letter continued to surprise the others at the table as the loud voice ended and the paper shredded itself.

"-Imagine receiving_ those_ from your parents every time you get a detention" said Harry, trying to make light of the situation.

Caroline just shook her head as her hands came down from her ears along with everyone else.

"-That's a _Howler"?" _asked Tyler, his eyes wide, "You should change it to _"Holler," THEN_ it would be perfect"

"-_I'm_ just glad, Mom turned up _when _she did and took you _out _of that country," said Caroline, her thoughts focused on Ron's warning.

"-Ok! _Somebody _want to explain _WHO _this "Sirius Black" is a supporter of? And What did he mean by _"Finish the job?"_ I understand _why_ people go after my sister, she got that crazy "Petrova Doppelganger" gene. So, what's _your_ story?" asked Jeremy, ironically voicing what everybody else was thinking.

Harry once again found their attention on him, he sighed

"-Well first things first, I'm _not_ comfortable being in the spotlight. Because of _my past_ with the Dursleys, which only got_ worse_ upon discovering I was a Wizard, and a _famous _one at that.

Elena, you think you have problems being a "Doppelganger" whatever that is?

_I'm KNOWN _throughout the _entire _British Wizarding World as _"The Boy Who Lived,"_ going _all_ the way back to the night my parents were killed, 12 years ago on October 31st.

_"__\- _This happened on _Halloween? Or All Hallows Eve?" _asked Bonnie,

"-Yeah, back then, there was a Dark Wizard who rose to power and started a war to take control of our world. His name was _"Voldemort."_ He and his group of followers called _"Death Eaters" _were the Wizarding equivalent to _"Hitler and the Nazis"_ said Harry, remembering something from his muggle history class.

"For some reason he singled out my family to dispose of us. Probably because they were on the light side fighting against him. We went into hiding, and… _he found us._ The only things I remember about that night was a green flash of light and a high-pitched laugh. I'm the _only_ person to have _survived_ his attacks and- I guess there was some powerful magic at work then. Because not only did I live but _he_ vanished into thin air almost. Not to be seen again until my first year at Hogwarts. He has become a wraith like creature and possessed one of my teachers in his quest to get a new body. I somehow stopped him again and his spirit fled to the forest of Albania, according to my Headmaster."

Harry explained, absent mindedly brushing his hair back away from his forehead, revealing the tell-tale lightning bolt scar

"-I got _this_ that night and _everywhere_ I go in the British Wizarding community I am instantly recognizable. Some people continue to praise me, and others condemn me for they believe I destroyed him. But Dumbledore believes he will rise again…"

"- Wow! Bad luck just seems to follow you everywhere," said Stefan

"-But you don't have to face it _alone_ anymore," said Elena, reaching her hand across the table to meet his. "We supernatural targets must stick together, we're _stronger_ that way."

Everyone else at that point, even Damon, met their connected hands with their own in agreement.

Later that night with Caroline's help, Harry moved upstairs to the bedroom between hers and Liz'.

"-Are you settling in okay?" she asked, as he looked up from the blank piece of paper he'd been staring at, thinking of what to write to Ron. Errol was recovering nicely from his long flight in Hedwig's cage. His beautiful snowy white owl had chosen to spent her night in the great oak tree outside hunting.

"-I'm fine, just not sure what to say."

"-I'm sure the words will come to you eventually Harry, but a word of advice?"

He shrugged from his position on the bed.

"-Because of the _dangers _going on over there, I don't want you to get re-sucked in, if you_ can_ help it. So, I would ask that you let me or Mom proof read it, before you send it?"

He grimaced,

"-Hey, I'm not being mean Harry. Nor do I not trust you or disrespect your privacy. _I just want you to be safe. _Because that's what family does."

"-Sorry," Harry apologized, "I'm just not use to my "family" caring about me, with the exception of my parents." "-I know, but that was _then_, and this is _now. _We're _here_ Harry, you just have to ask. Goodnight" she said starting to close the door.

"-Hey Wait!" he called,

"-Yes?"

"-Where's Cousin Liz? I haven't seen her since she dropped me off at home."

"-Mom had to cover a late-night shift at the station Harry, she won't be back 'til late. You'll probably see her in the morning" she answered him, "I'm right next door if you need anything…"

Soon Harry settled down under the covers, this was a weird place to find himself in. But for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts,

he actually felt hope that someday this could be home too…


	4. Chapter 4

"-Okay, so Harry… Can you please focus your eyes on the picture of the bird at the end of this stick?" asked the Doctor, as she did a series of eye tests.

"Good, now, can you watch the screen and read the letters back to me?" Harry did as she asked, filling a bit awkward.

This was his first ever eye appointment. The Dursleys hadn't even bothered to get him glasses until the school nurse had said something. Even then, they had come from the local missionary barrels that he had picked out himself. Because neither Vernon or Petunia were willing to spend their hard-earned money on the likes of him.

Just his luck that a couple days after the "Welcome" barbeque, he had tripped in the kitchen and cracked his glasses as Liz was coming in the door. She'd wasted no time getting on the phone to find a place that would take him.

So here he was, sitting in a dimly lit room after they put these eyedrops in his eyes which made his pupils dilate and make them sensitive to bright lights. After the "Better One?" "Better Two?" test where he had to look through this machine, the doctor gave her diagnoses.

"-Well Harry, your eyesight is pretty bad, I'm not going to lie to you. But the good news is: it's nothing that can't be fixed with the proper prescription."

"-Thank you doctor,"

"-Now, I'm going to write you one for both a new pair, you can pick the frames out here in the shop, _and _contact lenses. Sense I know that most young men your age like to prefer them while playing sports."

"-Th-thanks," said Harry, he had never heard of contacts before.

"-You did really good Harry" said Liz as she guided him down the hallway into the room where he would select his new frames.

In the end, rather than stick with the traditional black round frames he usually wore. Harry chose a smaller square gold metal frame whose nose pads rested comfortably on his face. He left the clinic satisfied with some black shades that slipped in over his cracked ones so the sunlight wouldn't hurt him.

2-3 weeks later, Harry picked up his new glasses and contacts.

It felt good to be able to _see_ again, the only downside during the first week of wearing them was, the prescription was so strong that it began giving him headaches. But as his eyes adjusted, the headaches subsided until they were finally gone.

Lately though as he looked in the mirror, his fingers found the cabinet behind it where the package of contacts were.

"-Do you want to try them on?" asked Caroline, appearing in the doorway, as she watched her cousin study the box.

"-So, these are literally small enough that you just gently press them to your eyeball and you can see?" asked Harry.

She nodded, "-Just be careful that you don't actually_ poke_ your eye, that can be painful and if you drop them, they can be hard to find because they're see through."

With a deep breath Harry opened the package, took out a pair of lenses and put down his glasses. "-Easy there," Caroline warned as he put in the first one. So far so good, it was the second one that he had some difficulty with and discovered the slight pain Caroline had been talking about. But he got it in eventually.

"Wow Harry! You look good," she complemented, "Now all you need is a new haircut before you start school with us on Wednesday."

During the nearly 2 months since he'd arrived in America, Caroline had wasted no time in making sure Harry got caught up with what he'd missed the last couple of years in muggle school. He didn't know everything but he thought he knew enough to pass his placement exam.

It turns out that the Middle school Board of Directors were so impressed with his work that they thought it was a good idea for him to skip eighth grade altogether and go directly into High school as a Freshman. Both Liz and Caroline had been amazed and excited for him, yet another first….

Wednesday Morning came all to quickly. It was strange for Harry not to be dressed in his robed uniform when attending school. Then again, he hadn't in primary school either. But the differences were enormous:

Number 1. There was no Dudley and his gang. The Cousin he went to school with this time was actually _nice_ and, _encouraged_ him to do his best. Caroline even gave him a ride today in her car where _he _sat up front.

Number 2. He had good decent clothes that fit, no hand me downs.

Number 3. He had new glasses that he could exchange for contacts to see with no matter what the activity was.

Caroline stayed true to her word though when she practically marched him to a hair salon on Tuesday. The barber that cut and styled his hair knew what he was dealing with, because he'd had the same type of wild unruly hair in his youth. By the time he was done, Harry no longer resembled a carbon copy of James Potter but still very natural.

For the first time, he actually felt slightly more confident then he'd ever been when entering a new school…

High school was indeed challenging but he did his best. Hermione would be so proud of him. Which reminded him, he still needed to finish that letter to Ron.

Things had been so busy lately with him,_ and_ the return of the Vampire Doppelganger, _"Katherine." _Elena's look alike and the one who sired the Salvatore Brothers back in the 1860's. She was a real nasty piece of work that proved Beauty is only skin deep. He was glad when Damon and the witches trapped her in the tomb under the church.

Then things got stickier when Elena snuck down there to bargain with Katherine for information about this Mysterious "Klaus" that had begun to target her, as she was the key to breaking this "the Sun and the Moon Curse".

As usual Harry had wanted to help but Caroline said "Not yet," So Harry bided his time impatiently, as he promised himself that the _next_ thing that came up, he would have a say in it.

Harry also found that he actually enjoyed jogging around town and playing basketball in his spare time. Which wasn't often, the Doppelganger drama continued to keep everyone on their toes. Finally climaxing the day both he and Elena were kidnapped…

It started out like any other day for him. Wake up, shower, get dressed, cook and eat breakfast. (He, Caroline and Liz had a schedule worked out about whose turn was it in the Kitchen after it had become apparent, they all loved to cook.)

"-Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride today?" asked Caroline, looking up from the letter that Harry had finally finished writing to Ron.

"-No, I'm alright, this might be my last chance to walk to school until Spring with the way you and Liz keep fussing over me."

"-Can you blame us Harry? Just getting you healthy enough for this, has been long and hard. We don't want you to relapse, and my vampire blood can only heal so much." Yes, she had eventually come clean to him about what it was.

"-No, I can't"

"-Good, and this letter is perfect, I'm really glad though that you went to Mom first. Because if Dumbledore _does_ show up, it won't be quite a surprise, and we'll be ready for him."

"-You make it sound like _he's_ the criminal, not Sirius Black?"

"-He is not on that level Harry, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and smuggle you out of here without a word to anyone like a thief in the night. Plus, Mom lost some respect for him when he left you to your own fate at the hands of the Dursleys. _She is going to want a word…_And _I_ will make _sure_ she gets it," said Caroline, her eyes darkening.

Which sent an involuntary shiver down his spine, before Harry then whistled for Hedwig to come to him.

"Hey girl," said Harry, softly petting her "-Are you up for a long trip?"

She hooted in response with her leg ready. He quickly tied it on, "Now remember, Hedwig I want you to go and meet Errol at the Barrow. _He _will then take the letter the rest of the way to Hogwarts. No- I don't want you to go there. You're too recognizable. People want to know where I am, they might follow you. I can't take that chance."

Harry had sent Errol back home a week after he arrived with one of Liz' sticky notes saying that he was alive and safe, with a promise of writing soon after things settled down. Which never happened, so now was as good a time as any.

Hedwig hooted nipping his finger affectionately before taking off out the open window, "Stay safe," he muttered as he grabbed his backpack from the counter preparing to go out the door when Caroline gave him a quick hug

"-Keep your phone on, I'll be right behind you" she whispered, letting him go.

It was a nice brisk walk with the gentle crisp wind blowing the fallen leaves around his feet.

"-Hey Harry!" called Elena, waving him over into the school parking lot. "Caroline finally let you come by yourself?" "-It took a lot of pleading negotiating on my part to get both her and Liz to agree."

-"They love you Harry," she pointed out, "But I can agree that at times Caroline can be a bit much. You just have to remember that both your cousins have your best interest at heart-"

("SMASH!") ("SMASH!") While they'd been talking a man had quietly snuck up behind them and hit both of them over the head. Knocking them out cold. Quickly grabbing both, he hustled over to his waiting car.

Lying them on the pavement to open the trunk, the compelled human knew he was only supposed to take the girl, but something felt off about the boy too. Maybe he could be of some other use to his Master? With that thought he laid them on top of each other, closed the trunk and sped down the road, just as Caroline pulled into the school lot with Bonnie….

As Harry came to just in time to a woman slap Elena so hard that she was knocked unconscious against the back of the couch he was lying on.

"-Hey!" he shouted jumping to his feet, taking his wand out of his back pocket and aiming it at her.

"-And just _WHAT _are you going to do with that tiny stick human? Stake me?" she baited him.

_"__-Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted, causing a red beam of light to come out of his wand which sent her flying across the room.

"-Rose!" the man that accompanied her shouted. "-Why _YOU?!" _charging towards him.

_"__Reducto!" _Harry turned the wand on him, causing another spell to blast out.

At this point, both of them had recovered and were advancing on him with dilated eyes, visible black blood veins and Fangs exposed. "-How_ DARE_ you?" the woman growled, these two were Vampires!...

But Vampires or not, Harry wasn't one to back down from a fight. Realizing that he had to fight "Fangs with Fangs,"

Harry reluctantly summoned the spell that Malfoy had used on him last year at the Dueling Club.

_"__Serpentsorsia"_ he shouted just in time as the male flashed against him to bite but ended up getting bit instead as the cobra's head came out of the wand.

"-Trevor!" she screamed,

(_who dissurbss my sslumber?) _the king hissed annoyed.

(-_Ssorry to dissurb your resst my friend,)_ Harry hissed back, _(But I am in dessperate need of your assssitance. If you help usss, I will return you to your home.) _

The snake looked around the room (_What do you need of me Sspeaker?) _

"-Are you _talking_ to it?!" breathed Rose, terrified as she watched her friend twitch and writhe in pain on the floor.

"-I am a Parselmouth, the ability to talk to snakes is often a dark Wizard or "Warlock" trait." Purposely leaving out that he was a _light _Wizard.

"I'm not playing around here, if you don't back the _bloody hell_ off? I will have Mr. King be mine and Elena's bodyguard until we can leave safely. It's_ your_ choice now…" said Harry.

"-Who are you?" Rose trembled,

"-Harry Potter"

"-_The Boy Who Lived?"_

Even though it had been many years since they had left England, Rose and Trevor still had few supernatural contacts there.

"-The very same," Harry confirmed showing his scar.

"-What are you doing _here_ in America?"

"-That is not your concern,_ what will it be?" _

"-I - I can't let you or the Doppelganger go. But I will stop antagonizing you-"

"-You _will _leave me _and _Elena alone: _No _physical contact."

"-Alright, _just…get…rid…of him!"_ she said eyeing the snake.

Harry looked at the cobra (_Thank you, my friend) _he hissed willing his magic core to send him away. Rose gave a startled breath as it vanished.

"-Remember your promise," Harry glared.

The Vampire shakily nodded before grabbing her friend and speed flashing out of there. And not a moment too soon for Harry collapsed on the couch just as Elena woke up.

"-Harry? Where is Rose and Trevor?"

"-In another room, they learned the hard way that you don't want to mess with me when I've been kidnapped, because all bets are off!"

"-What did you do?"

"-You don't want to know…"

At the same time, in another part of the house, towards the living area. Rose laid a feverish Trevor down.

"-I'm sorry, that stupid human was only supposed to bring the doppelganger. We were to use her to bargain with Elijah. Now, we are an accomplice to the kidnapping of The Boy Who Lived. The only one who had defeated Lord Voldemort…We will never be free!"

"-Shh! You will be free Rose. (cough) make… make the deal with Elijah. We've got her. _I deserve this._

_I_ was the one who let Katerina get away.

_I_ challenged the boy when the human_ told _me there was something different about him.

_I_ should have remembered that you don't attack witches without paying the price, its justified." (cough) "-Goodbye Rose,"

He told her as she sadly watched the light leave his eyes, causing the grey shadow of death to sweep over him for the final time.

Death by snake bite, that was a new one for a Vampire. Then again… No other serpent had come close enough after their transition. Like most other animals, they avoided them entirely.

But Rose didn't have time to grieve, for the doorbell rang.

Signaling that Elijah had finally come at last...


	5. Chapter 5

A big heartfelt "Thank You" to all those who have chosen to Follow, Favorite and Review this story. The response has been overwhelming, I have noticed in the reviews that a lot of people have been commenting on either the emphases of the caps or italics. Or the "-" I do this because another one of my readers pointed out that they couldn't tell who was speaking. I apologize for any inconvenience it may cause. If anyone has any other suggestions on how this could be achieved without writing a ton of "He said," "She said,"? Please let me know, and enjoy this new installment...

* * *

Rose hurried to the dusty white door, swinging it wide open to reveal _Elijah Mikaelson._

Standing there on the porch in his pristine suit.

"-Rose Marie," he addressed her with a ring of formality in his voice.

"-You'll have to forgive the state of the house," she said, stepping aside to invite him in.

"-Oh, what's a little dirt?" he stated as he came in. "You surprised me," he continued as she led him into another room in the opposite direction of Trevor's body. "After all these years, what finally gave you the courage to call me?"

"-I'm tired of running and I want my freedom. Do you have the authority to grant me that?"

"-It is within my power to grant a full pardon to you and your little pet, what's his name? Trevor! If it so pleases me, continue."

Rose winced at the mention of her recently deceased companion

"- I have news. Concerning Katerina Petrova,"

Elijah got more comfortable in his chair,

"-Do tell?"

"Katerina didn't burn in the church with the others in 1864, she survived."

"-Do you have her in your possession?"

Rose shook her head,

"-No, I have something better: A doppelganger?"

"-_Impossible,_ Katerina's family line ended with her. I know this for a fact."

"-The facts are wrong."

Elijah shrugged, "-Then show her to me"

The female Vampire hesitated, "-Elijah, you're a man of honor. But I want to hear you say it again."

He nodded,

"-You have my word I will pardon you"

"-Follow me," said Rose getting up.

However, as she led him down the hall to the captives, Rose suddenly felt it would be_ wise_ to warn him from personally experiencing what happened earlier. Not that Elijah couldn't handle himself, he was an original after all.

"-Wait," she said, stopping him before the balcony. "There's something you should be prepared for,"

The Original raised an intrigued eyebrow, "-Go on,"

"-The- the human that Trevor used to capture the doppelganger made a mistake and brought someone else along. He's a Warlock and powerful one. Please _don't_ provoke him. He-he killed Trevor…"

There was now amusement in his dark eyes,

"-Knowing him, he probably deserved it. Never the less, I will exercise caution." He told her. But once he caught eye of the Petrova Doppelganger pacing back and forth nervously. Disbelief was the only emotion that crossed his face, before flashing down the stairs. Getting up close and personal. Hearing the girl's frightened heartbeat and panicked breathing as he inhaled her scent.

"-Human," he breathed, staring into her scared expression. "Hello there,"

Elena though just looked over her shoulder at Rose. "-Please don't let him take me!" she begged.

_"__-You're not taking her anywhere!" _A young male voice shouted,

Elijah snapped his gaze from the doppelganger to the apparent warlock now standing against the couch with his wand ready. But what the Original then saw, _shook_ him to his very core as he stared down at a face he hadn't seen since his human life. One he now only saw in his dreams and nightmares.

_"__-Henrick?" _

"-It's _Harry Potter_ to _you_." he glared, "_Rose,_ I thought we had a_ deal-_"

"-Your agreement with Miss Marie, whatever it was. Is no longer valid" said Elijah, unable to keep even a soft smile off his face as he stared hungrily into the face of his baby brother. Even when Henrick was in this irritable state.

"-I'm warning you sir, _let us go._ Or there will be consequences."

"-You're _Warning ME_? Henrick? It was usually the _other _way around when it came to Father"

"-What are you talking-? I'm _not_ Henrick_,_ whoever that is. _I'm Harry!_ And you _WILL_ let us go!" said the wizard, pointing his wand.

Elijah just chuckled as he came closer and sniffed him as he had Elena.

"-Harry is it? _But how? _Our parents line ended with us? And Vampires can't procreate-Yet _here _you are, and you look_ exactly_ like him. Just like…" his speech drifted off as he glanced over at the Petrova doppelganger.

"-_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry called out, seeing Elijah distracted, and then quickly repeated the same spell on Rose who was standing on top of the staircase. Causing them both to go stiff as a board and fall over.

_"__-Hurry!"_ said Harry as he grabbed Elena's hand, leading her towards the stairs. "We have to run, I don't know how long that spell will hold."

Racing through the Mansion, they barely made it to the front door when (_"SLAM!")_ a chair was thrown across the room, hitting Harry in the leg. Knocking him to the ground.

_"__-Harry!"_ Elena screamed as she stopped and ran back to him.

"-Elena…Go!" he panted,

"-No Harry!"

"-Go!... Before they get us both!" he said, slipping his cell phone into her back pocket. "The tracker's on, Bonnie and Caroline should be able to find you. _Go!" _

_"__-No _Harry!"

The boy just raised his wand, _"Alohomora!"_ causing the door to swing wide open. "Go!"

Elena gave him a helpless look as she went, "I will send help!"

….

Elena just barely made it down the driveway before she got slammed into by a whooshing Damon.

_"__-Elena!_ Are you hurt?" he asked with unusual tenderness, checking her over.

"-I'm fine, but _Harry's_ still in there!"

"-Never mind him," said Damon, as he prepared to swing her up into his arms. "He can take care of himself"

"-EXCUSE ME?!" exclaimed Caroline as she flashed in front of them along with Stefan and Bonnie. "Witch or Not, _he's_ a _thirteen_-year-old boy! I won't allow you to sacrifice him!" she stated, giving the elder Salvatore what was sure to be a black eye come morning before racing towards the Mansion. All the while hoping she wasn't too late

….

"-Harry!" Elijah called out as he tracked the boy's scent to the third floor. "Harry, you can come on out now. You're safe, I would never hurt you!"

"-Liar," he breathed quietly as he crawled, even with his bad leg under an old dinning table with a long white sheet covering it.

"-Harry, I'm not the one who threw that chair, and injured your leg. Don't worry, the culprit has been taken care of."

Harry struggled to suppress a shudder at the thought of what was done to Rose.

"-I am a bit disappointed that you let the doppelganger go. I'm sure I'll find her again, but my main focus right now is you. Harry, will you _please_ come out so I can heal you? You're dripping blood spots all over the floor" said Elijah, who now knew exactly where he was but crept closer quietly as to not scare the boy, and risk further injury

. As his fingers gently grasped the table cloth to lift it up, an ancient memory resurfaced into the Original's mind of when they were young and human:

Out of all of his siblings, the_ two_ his father, Michael was the most disappointed in were Niklaus and Henrick.

In that order. But still, they both tried in their own way to prove themselves to him. Then came one day, about four months before Henrick's tragic death at the hands of the wolves.

His baby brother had just fully recovered from a terrible illness which had kept him bedbound for the last three weeks. After much begging and pleading, Klaus agreed to take Henrick on a morning hunt, as he was just learning the Bow and Arrow when an infuriated Michael met them on the path.

He had missed his target and quickly turned his wrath loose on the elder of the two before the greeting had even left their mouths.

Henrick, seeing Michael tackle his brother to the ground. Tried with all his feeble strength to get in the middle and break it up. Only to be effortlessly flung away by their Father. Michael continued his antics only stopping when he felt the heavy sword disappear from his belt and accidently stab him in the arm.

"-Leave him alone!" Henrick ordered, barely keeping the heavy weapon aloft.

"-_WHY YOU?!_" Michael growled, advancing on him. "You _think _you're man enough? You think you can _challenge_ me boy?! _Look at you_, you can't even hold that sword correctly. You're just as _weak _and _pathetic_ as _him!" _Snatching back his weapon, but not before deliberately slicing Henrick's leg. Causing the boy to cry out in pain, to which Michael just glared disgustedly as he walked away at the sight of Elijah coming closer.

"Henrick!" called both Klaus and Elijah, seeing him run off. They eventually found him hidden under the laundry Mother had hung up on the line. Having the same mixed expression Harry was wearing now

…

"Harry I-,"

_"__-Harry!" _shouted a new voice, one that he was very familiar with: "Caroline."

She attacked Elijah from behind, but the Original made short work of the baby vampire. Paralyzing her with one hand in a firm grip on her neck. "And _who_ are-?" but before Elijah could finish, he found himself staked with a broken off piece of banister and heard a witch chanting as his body began to shut down. Henrick's doppelganger being the last thing he saw.

"-Harry? Are you alright?" asked Stefan as he came around his side, lifting the cover. "Can you come out?"

"-Stefan? Caroline? No, my leg hurts pretty badly" said Harry, as he struggled "I think it's broken."

Caroline by this time, had found her way under the table.

"-Harry, I am so sorry about all this. _Thank God _you had your phone on you when Bonnie's tracking spell faltered," she said, remembering to "lightly" hug him before noticing his leg and the blood. "Harry, I'm sorry, I don't have any tea with me. So, you're just going to _have to_ drink from the vein this time."

_"__-What?"_

Without warning Caroline _bit _into her wrist and drew blood, offering it to him "Drink,"

_"__-WHAT?!"_

"-Harry, we have _no other_ medicine with us, and you're a _human_ currently _bleeding_ in front of _TWO_ vampires. _Trust Me_ when I say _"Drink"_ she said, re-biting her wrist as the wound had already closed over, offering to him again. Harry was still unsure as Caroline's opposite hand guided his head to her wounded appendage.

From the moment Harry tasted her blood, surprising sensation ran through his body which he found it nearly intoxicating. Rather than the usual rust flavor he'd sometimes swallowed from the broken lip Dudley gave him periodically growing up, instead it was almost something pleasant that he couldn't quite name.

"-That's enough, Harry" she instructed pulling back her wrist as it healed. "Do you think you can stand now?"

"Wha-? How did you?" he asked astonished as he got on his feet with ease.

"-Vampire blood has healing properties remember?"

"-So, does that mean, I'm a Vampire now?"

Stefan chuckled,

"-No Harry. In order _to_ _become_ a Vampire, you must _die _with our blood in your system. _Then_ you will go through transition where you're given a choice to either die for a final time or drink at least _one drop_ of human blood within a _24-hour_ period._ My advice?_ Don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed. It takes _another_ twenty-four hours for the Vampire blood to leave you."

"-Ah guys, can you hurry it up? I'd like to leave _before _he come to," said Bonnie with her arms out prepared.

"-Right," said Caroline, scooping up her cousin and flashing out the door. With Stefan carrying Bonnie close behind...

Later that night in the Forbes' home, Liz was most relieved to have Elena and both her kids safe. But she realized, with the encroaching danger, they needed a little extra protection.

Earlier that week while rummaging through some old boxes in the attic. Liz had come across a copy of a page in a spell book Lily had ripped out and mailed to them before that psycho wizard started targeting the Potters. There was supposed to be a protection spell on there but they would need a witch to cast it…

"-Bonnie?" asked Liz, catching her daughter's best friend as she was just about to leave. The poor girl had spent the remainder of the day going back and forth between Elena's house and hers, checking on them.

"-Hi Sheriff, just seeing if there was anything more, I could do. Have a Good Night."

"-Wait Bonnie, there actually_ is_ something…"

A few minutes later the witch looked up from the page. "-You want me to cast "Blood Wards" on this property?"

"-Is that what that is?"

Bonnie nodded, "-Yes, it's a very ancient form of protection, some would say "Dark," _but they work."_

"-What does it do?"

"-It involves a loving sacrifice, Harry told us that his parents were murdered trying to protect him. And you share blood with his mother?"

"-Yes, she was my cousin,"

"-Then it should work, Blood Wards conceal and protect you from enemies as long as the occupants consider this to be their home. Once casted ,they stabilize and strengthen based on the love and affection the blood family members feel for one another. _I'll do it_, if you think it will help… Anything to would make Caroline and Harry be safer"

"-Thank You Bonnie,"

Little did they know things were about to get messier as an Original Vampire was listening outside in the yard, Or at that moment,

Harry's long-awaited letter had finally arrived at Hogwarts…


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, Ron didn't get the letter right away as Errol clumsily arrived at the Castle at six in the morning and then the poor bird quickly fell into a dead sleep after.

Not leaving the Owlery until lunchtime.

The boy was in the middle of his second or third sandwich, trying to ignore Hermione's complaints of Professor Trelawney.

When Errol crash landed on the table, spilling the goblets of Pumpkin Juice. Exclamations of disgust irrupted all around as Ron and the others hurriedly cleaned up the mess.

He was just about to verbally give the bird what for when he noticed the envelope in the bird's beak. Curious, he carefully took it. Grateful no liquid had spilt on its contents. Eyes widening as he turned it over, seeing who sent it.

"-_WHERE have you BEEN all this time, you Mangy BLOODY Bird?!"_

"-Ronald! Don't criticize poor Errol, whose it from?" asked Hermione.

_"__-Harry,"_

_"__-WHAT? Ron you had better give me that letter!"_ she nearly shouted, reaching across the table.

"-Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, that is _not_ how one behaves themselves at the table here at Hogwarts," scolded Professor McGonagall coming over.

"-Sorry Professor," Hermione apologized "It's just that Ron, _just_ received a letter from Harry. I'm still so worried about him."

"-We all are, Miss Granger" the elder woman agreed, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder while stretching her wand out to check for any magical tomfoolery. Finding it clean, she took a step back. "You can proceed Mr. Weasley."

Ron raised an eyebrow then gulped, catching everyone's eye on him.

"-Thanks Professor, do I have to read it out loud?"

"-No Mr. Weasley, you can do it privately. The only thing I ask is that,_ if_ this letter gives you some inkling to where Mr. Potter is? _Please _tell a teacher." She asked as her voice started to crack with emotion before turning away.

Later that night, for classes had kept him busy for the whole rest of the day. Ron finally got into bed and drew the curtains for privacy "_Lumos Maxima" _he whispered to his new wand, (yet another thing he couldn't share with his best mate) and opened the letter:

_-Hey Mate, sorry it took so long to get back to you. Things have been pretty crazy here. Ron, (and Hermione, if you're there.) I didn't run away exactly, I've gotten a new muggle guardian over the Summer and I no longer live in the UK. Her name is Elisabeth Forbes or "Liz", she's my mother's second cousin. She and her daughter "Caroline" have been taking care of me since the "Marge" incident. I know this sounds like a whole bunch of codswallop but it's true. Please believe me mate, the Dursleys never told me I had any other family alive on this side or anywhere, in all the time I was growing up and Professor Dumbledore never mentioned anyone either. Maybe he doesn't know? But the fact remains, I've been stuck at the Dursleys this entire time when I didn't have to be. It is so nice living here in America, a bit strange at first. The surroundings and the new rules take a bit of getting used to. But it's a definite improvement over "Durzcaban". We're actually a family here, and I can't help feeling that this is where I was supposed to be all along. Ron, Vernon literally almost killed me for what I did to his sister. Thank Merlin! Cousin Liz was already in the neighborhood at the time or I would be with my parents right now! He was that mad! She's the Sheriff (almost like the Head Auror) of a small town in the state of Virginia called "Mystic Falls", where we live. This town is secretly a whole collection of the Supernatural where different peoples can come together, with the exceptions of troublesome outsiders. (Which happens more often then not.) So, I am not really alone here and I've already made some new friends and changes. I miss you too mate, and I'm sorry that I made everyone worry, with Sirius Black's escape. Though I think it's highly unlikely he'll find me and get away Scott Free with everyone protecting this place. Cousin Liz said I might even return to Hogwarts next year. In the meantime, I've enrolled in muggle high school and am trying to get healthier due to years of the Dursleys mistreatment before they can even think about allowing me to come back. I will write to you again, when I have time. You can tell Hermione, she can write too…As long as it's not another howler. Sorry, but yours was enough for the whole table and countryside Mate. Talk to you soon – Harry" _

Ron looked up from the letter, unsure how to feel.

One on hand, his best mate was supposedly _safe,_ finally having a chance with a real family in another country far away from the grasp of Sirius Black. And on the other, he wasn't with him _here_ at Hogwarts. Learning Defense Against the Dark Arts from the most wickedly brilliant Professor they've had in a long time.

But then again, Ron wouldn't wish the affects of the Dementors on any bloody soul, let alone his best mate.

Especially after those horrible disgusting creatures invaded the Quidditch match. Merlin only know how badly they would have affected Harry. The Hufflepuff Seeker Cedric Diggory ended up in the hospital wing for the night, as those things had chased him into the Whomping Willow.

Putting the letter under his pillow, Ron settled down, finally choosing to be relieved Harry was okay and hoped that maybe by next year. As Harry had written, he would be well enough to return to Hogwarts. Because he had to admit, with the exceptions of the twins' pranks, Professor Lupin, and the Dementors, it was turning out to be a boring year without his mate

….

An impatient Hermione sat down across from him at breakfast the next morning, giving a deliberate glare.

"-Well..."

"-Well, what?" asked Ron, his mouth full of egg.

"-_The letter_ Ronald, did you find out where Harry is?"

"-Mmhm," he answered, taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice. "Harry writes that he's safe with another branch of family, in "Mystic Falls", Virginia."

_"__-In America? _Yeah right Ronald" said Hermione, "Tell me the truth."

"-Read it for yourself," he said taking the letter out of his robes and passing it to her.

Shock and disbelief could be seen on her face as she read further down the page, ultimately ending with her mouth hanging open.

_"__-We have to tell Professor Dumbledore"_

_…_

Less then fifteen minutes later, the two Gryffindor students plus their Head of House stood in the Headmaster's Office facing Dumbledore and Snape. The Headmaster looked over the note carefully,

"-You're sure this is Harry's Handwriting?"

"-Positive Professor. I've helped him so much with his homework, I'd know it anywhere."

"-It does _look_ like Mr. Potter's writing, Albus" said McGonagall.

"-Even_ I _will admit Headmaster, this_ is_ Potter, I know a forgery when I see it" stated Snape.

"-So, we can all safely agree this is Harry." said Dumbledore, "But my question to you Mr. Weasley is. If this letter arrived yesterday, why did it take you so long to come forward? Surely you of all people knew how long we've been trying to find him?"

"-With all due respect Professor, I didn't get around to reading it until late last night when it was too late to do anything 'til morning. Plus, I needed time to sleep on what I'd read. It is a hard thing to swallow all at once sir."

"-I understand, Mr. Weasley. I'm just glad you and Miss Granger came forward when you did." Then he cleared his throat, "Now I believe you two are missing Hagrid's class. Here is a pass to give to him, and both of you are to go _straight_ there. Do you understand?"

"-Yes Professor," they said together then Ron added, "Can I have my letter back now?"

"-_Ronald Weasley!_ They need it to find Harry," Hermione scolded.

"-Miss Granger is correct Mr. Weasley. _However-" _said Professor McGonagall with a look at the Headmaster who raised his wand and created a copy of the letter before handing the original back to him.

"-Now don't let that fall into the wrong hands."

"-Thank you, Professor," said Ron as he pocketed the paper in his robes before following Hermione outside and down the giant staircase.

...

"-What are we going to do now Albus?" asked McGonagall after the children had left.

"-I am going to go to this "Mystic Falls," Find Harry, and bring him home to Petunia to reestablish the Blood Wards. He needs access to them-"

"_-Merlin's Beard, Albus Dumbledore! ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?!_ You _heard _Petunia Dursley! She will _not _accept the Potter Brat without magical enforcement. Giving her yet _another _reason to _hate_ us "Freaks."

"-Petunia was _upset_ Severus; her husband had just gone to _Prison_. She's had time to calm down now, perhaps she'll see reason. _After all blood is thicker than water-"_

_"__-BLOOD HELL! Headmaster, _Will you_ ever STOP _projecting _your feelings _of _ARIANA _on this mess and _FACE _it for what _it IS?!" _Snape shouted, slamming his hand hard on the desk.

Silence filled the room before both Professors looked at stunned the Headmaster. Looking as if the Potion Professor's words had been a slap in the face.

"-Is that what you really think of me Severus?" he asked quietly

"- I have no love for Potter, as you very well know Headmaster. But on this particular matter? _Yes, I do." _said Snape, looking him directly in the eyes, not caring if he read his thoughts or not-_For they were the truth_._ "_And you _also_ forget that while I was closest to Lily, I was also on _friendly_ terms with _most_ other members of the Evans Family, _including_ the "Cousin Liz_"_ that is mentioned in Potter's letter.

If it is truly_,_ _she_ who has taken guardianship of the boy? It could be the _best _thing to have happened all around, _for everyone." _

_"_-But _WHO_ is she? And how come we've never heard of her?"

"-She, like the vast majority of the Evans' left Great Britain with the Civil Rights change of the MACUSA Law interacting with No-maj's and the Rise of the Dark Lord in the 70's. After all, there was nothing holding them here beyond feeble marriages, since they originally came from America anyway."

"-They were?" questioned McGonagall.

"-Yes, Winifred Washington, a squib met and fell in love with a no-maj named "John" from Philadelphia in the 1920's. Knowing their love was forbidden, they eloped in London. Then John was drafted into World War 2 where he died in combat. Leaving Winifred, a widow, and a single mother to their daughter "Katie Mae."Nearly ten years later, she remarried again to an English muggle named "Fredrick." They had another daughter, "Rosamund." It is from she that Petunia and Lily are descended. Katie Mae surprised everyone by getting pregnant and having "Abigail" at sixteen in 1945. Then when Abigail married Christopher in 1960,

Liz and Lily were born three months apart."

"-Fascinating, but that still doesn't explain the Dursleys outrageous behavior towards Harry. Despite my telling you Albus, that they were the worst sort of Muggles" said McGonagall.

"-Minerva _please, _are you ever going to let that go?" said Dumbledore.

"-Not without saying _"I told you so,"_

_"_-Letting it go is_ not_ something Petunia is known for. _You should take my word for it, _I grew up with her. Plus, it is the_ one_ thing the three of us: Petunia, Lily and I were good at." Snape stated, shaking his head to ward off the past.

"-How could _they_\- how could _she _not accept him? _How could she not love him? _He was her _sister's_ _orphaned_ son!" exclaimed the Headmaster.

"- The Muggle world, is _no different_ than ours when it comes to Bigotry, Racism, Jealousy, Hatred and Contempt, Albus._ They do exist there! _As much as you wish it doesn't" said McGonagall, "America is just one of the few countries that hasn't forgotten, though they have made recent allowances."

"-The_ facts_ are Headmaster, _if you are NOW willing to listen_?" stated the Potions Professor.

Upon receiving a muted nod, he continued,

"Petunia considered Lily to be _DEAD_ _to her,_ long _before _what happened in Godric's Hollow that night.

She wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do her sister and often pretended she _didn't_ have one. Because their parents showed constant_ favoritism_ to Lily once McGonagall brought her letter.

Several years later, Petunia was so _desperate_ for _Love_ and_ Affection_ that she _clung_ to the first man who showed her any kind of interest and married him. Especially when he told her it wasn't _HER fault _that her sister was a Freak.

Petunia was perfectly_ happy_ and _content_ to go back to ignoring Lily's existence after their parents' funeral. And she _did _for several years, until _you _dumped Potter on their doorstep.

Did you know she screamed in terror when she first saw him? Only agreeing to keep Potter out of _fear _of "_Our _kind?"

I got all that and more, using Legilimency on her during our "visit".

Vernon was against it from the start.

His family, _"the Dursleys"_ has ancestors from back in the 14th century who captured, prosecuted and_ burned_ our children and muggles who were _different_ at the stake. Vernon himself doesn't believe in their teachings, but he _does _believe that _NEVER _shall the two worlds meet.

Petunia's first priorities and loyalty will _always_ be towards her husband. Because_ he_ stayed, and Lily _didn't._

And it's quite _obvious_ based on Potter's reaction to going "home" the last 2 years and that letter he sent. There is _no _love on his side either. _No wonder_ the Wards were so _weak_ before they shattered, there was barely any tolerance if anything.

That's the_ truth_ Headmaster, whether you like it or not.

And here's another:

If you do find Potter and bring him _"home"? _You had _better_ have several _Love potions_ ready to had out this time, if you_ expect_ the Blood Wards to work.

_Which I will NOT brew for you,_ _even_ if you threaten me with Azkaban."

"-Severus! Albus would never do that!" exclaimed McGonagall.

But Snape just glared, "I don't know about that Minerva, the Headmaster has lately made a bad habit of repeatedly exploiting my weaknesses to make me bend to his will. He only stopped to listen_ this_ time because I exposed _his." _

"-Severus _Please…" _

"-_No, _you _disgust_ me right now Headmaster, and I have a class of second year Gryffindor Dunderheads to attempt to teach. Good Day" said Snape, his black robes practically flaring out behind him as he left.

"-That- that can't be true Albus?" Professor McGonagall all but begged. Professor Dumbledore sat down tiredly at his desk, with his face in his hands. Finding the strength to look at her.

"-I'm afraid…there _is_ some truth to it, Minerva. I just didn't realize how badly I pushed him 'til today. I didn't realize _a lot of things_ apparently."

"- But what about Harry Potter?"

He sighed,

"-In light of this new information, I suggest we regroup tomorrow. When hopefully Severus will have cooled down enough to accept my apology, and give us more information on this "Liz Forbes" that Harry mentioned. It seems like a good place to start…"


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls, a very different conversation was being held. Not in the Forbes' house, but Elena Gilbert's… Elijah had finally tracked her down and got himself invited in by her Aunt Jenna, under the pretense of working with the Mayor on researching historical sightings of the Founders. Now he had the doppelganger alone in her bedroom, "wanting a chat."

"-Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm."

"-Why did you kill those Vampires when they tried to take me?" asked Elena, for she had tried to surrender herself earlier.

"-Because I didn't want you to be taken," answered the elder Vampire, sitting down on the padded windowsill. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals. Those that fear him are desperate for his approval. Word of the Doppelganger exists gets out? There will be a line of Vampire waiting to take you to him, and I can't have that."

Elena was confused, "-Isn't that what you are trying to do?"

"-Let's just say…my goal is _not_ to break the Curse."

Elijah went on to tell her that Klaus' obsessions had made him crazy and unpredictable. Which had caused him to leave his inner circle of followers and Loyalists. Elena then guessed Elijah's plan to use her as bait to draw Klaus out.

The Original gave a soft smile before saying, "Well in order to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"-How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"-Well if I wasn't being truthful? All of your family would be dead, and I would be taking you and Hen-_Harry_ to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here, and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"-_Leave _Harry out of this. He has enough problems already with the _entire_ British wizarding community trying to find him _before_ an escaped mass _Murder_ does."

Elijah's eyes briefly darkened in anger, as he mentally filed that information away for later. "-Getting back to the deal?"

"-What kind of a deal?"

The Vampire stood up and walked around the room, inspecting it as he explained, "-Do _nothing,_ do nothing and live your life. Then when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together. And I shall make certain that your friends will remain unharmed."

_"__-And then what?"_ said Elena, wanting to know the catch.

"-Then I kill him," Elijah finished,

_"__-Just like that?"_

"-Just like that," he confirmed," I'm a man of my word Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"-How are you going to be able to keep everyone safe?" she asked.

"-You know, I noticed you have a friend, Bonnie? Is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic, like Harry-"

"-Harry is _not_ _supposed_ to use his powers. He was rescued from an abusive situation _not even_ four months ago. Where his magical core was shot, from an enormous burst of accidental magic and _years _of trying to keep his health from deteriorating. He's only _now_ starting to stabilize and rebuild_ both_ his body and his life."

The Original's black pupils dilated fully as he tried to reel in his anger before it exploded in a blind rage all over his face and the room. Alerting the other occupants of the house to his presence after he'd supposedly gone.

"-Regardless," he said once he could speak again. "I have other friends with similar gifts."

"-You know witches," Elena stated.

"-Yes, and I'm sure between all of us, we will find a way to keep everyone safe. Do we have a deal?"

Elena took a step towards him, thinking of Stefan who had recently found himself trapped earlier in the cursed tomb with Katherine. "-I want one more thing."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "You're negotiating?

...

After having the spell lifted, freeing Stefan Salvatore and compelling Katerina to stay put. Elijah Mikealson later found himself following a familiar scent which led him to a lit outside basketball court on the high school grounds.

"-Five more minutes Harry!" Caroline called from the bleachers, "I promised Mom, we'd be home by six!"

"-That's fine! I want to see if I can make a basket!"

"-Honestly Harry? I don't see why you insist on playing out here in the cold weather, when it's warmer in the gym!" she said, slightly shivering through her warm coat.

Harry shrugged as he tossed the ball,

"-This is _nothing_ compared to the English or Scottish winter, and I'm used to playing the wizarding sport Quidditch in all kinds of crazy weather, including a wind, rain and thunder storm."

"-That sounds rather dangerous" said Elijah flashing onto the court, catching the ball with his hand.

"-Harry! _Stay_ behind me!" ordered Caroline as she whooshed in front of the boy to protect him. "What do you want?"

The Original sighed, growing tired of this reaction. "-Caroline Forbes is it?"

she just glared,

"I recently made a deal with one, Elena Gilbert. Both you and young Harry are now under my protection, as long as she keeps _her_ end of the deal. I mean you no harm-"

"-Bullshite!" said Harry, not buying it for one minute. His cousin obviously agreeing with him, not budging from her defensive position.

"-I'm a man of my word," said Elijah,

"-Which means _nothing_ to me, I don't trust blindly. Not anymore, and if you expect me to _forget_ what happened, what you _tried _to _do_ to us a couple days ago in that Mansion? _Sorry. _You are just going to have to_ PROVE_ your word Mr. Mikaelson."

"-I wouldn't even give him that," said Caroline.

The Original seemed to consider this, "-What would I have to do?"

"-For starters, let us go. Now, without any repercussions"

_"__-Done,"_ answered Elijah as he flashed out of there.

Caroline just gave her cousin a look of astonishment before scooping him up and rushing home.

"-Harry?" she asked later that night, "How did you know he would leave us alone?"

"-I didn't, but he had an air of a pompous Lordship about him, like Lucius Malfoy. In my experience that sort, knows how to say the right thing to get himself out of trouble. But believes and acts the opposite in private."

"-That sounds kind of snobbish of you"

"- Sorry, though I'm a Gryffindor. I do regretfully have some Slytherin tendencies."

"-And that's also the _second_ time you've mentioned that family, what's your deal with them?"

Harry sighed, "-You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story."

By the end of it, Caroline was shaking her head in anger and disgust. "- Wait! So, you're saying, Lucius Malfoy actually _got away _with placing that- _that thing_ in Ginny's cauldron?"

"-Yes,"

"-But that not fair! Couldn't you have said anything? Or Dobby?"

"-Caroline, in some ways the Wizarding World is still _very_ backward compared to the Muggle. The use of magic has halted the need of technology and electricity for one. The _radio _is still considered to be a _new_ contraption, never mind television. So, it goes without saying that surveillance cameras do not there exist either. And Dobby is a house elf, they are not considered people in the eyes of the law and they have no rights, as far as I know. Plus, at the time, _I_ despite being "the Boy who lived" was only_ twelve-years-old_, and _He _was and still _is _to this day, a very powerful politician. The odds were stacked against me."

His cousin angrily threw her hands up in the air and began pacing. After a few minutes she stopped,

"-I see your point Harry, even if I don't like it. Are you _sure_ you eventually _want _to go back to that crazy world?"

"-I don't think "Want" is the word. More like "Have to," the Blood Wards Liz had Bonnie cast keep enemies like Voldemort out but… I'm sure they won't keep out people who have "my best interests."

"-Meaning Dumbledore?"

"-And others, it will only be a matter of time before they find me. I'm glad through, I've gotten taste of what it's like to be part of a real family. And the fact that it came from people I actually shared blood with who _loved_ me. Has made it all the more worthwhile."

"-But they can't send you back to Petunia, she signed away her rights. It's a _legal_ document,"

"-That won't matter to some of them, as long as their symbol of hope is back under their thumb and country."

"-Is there anything more we can do?"

"-Not unless we get MACUSA involved,"

"-What's that?"

"-According to Ron, it's the Magical Congress of the United States of America, located in New York."

Caroline's eyes widened as an idea came in. "- So, why don't you wait until Mom's day off, and then you and her can go to them? Explain the situation, and get her to legally adopt you through there. Which will make you a dual citizen. Something to think about"

Harry shrugged

…

Less than a week later, Harry began to feel a little claustrophobic, always having someone watch him.

Sure, he sort of understood _where_ Liz and especially Caroline were coming from, with his and Elena's recent kidnapping. Thank Merlin, they both got back safely. But still, Harry found himself lately, _desperately_ wanting some alone time.

He was home from school now temporarily, and Caroline just texted that she was on her way, having briefly stopped off at the Grill to pick up something for dinner.

Opening up the window and looking outside. It was such a nice day, why not go for a quick flight with Hedwig before she came arrived home? He hadn't done that in ages.

With that thought in mind, Harry raced to his trunk under the bed where the nimbus 2000 was packed.

"-Want to go for a flight girl?" he asked opening her cage.

Hedwig hooted joyfully and soared out the window, while Harry ran downstairs and out the front door. Boarding his broom and taking off, the former Gryffindor Seeker flew high above the trees and houses before joining his faithful winged companion towards a wooded area on the outskirts of town. Where he landed softly, hearing voices.

One of them he recognized was Elena's Aunt Jenna.

"-The old "Fell" property used to be just beyond that fence."

"-Ah, the "Fells," One of the founding Families."

Harry tensed upon hearing the male voice that accompanied her, realizing it to be Elijah.

"-Why do you say it like that?" asked Jenna.

"-My research has showed me that this land was settled nearly two centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast. Salem, to be precise." Answered the Original,

"-Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?"

Elijah seemed to agree, "Which means the ever-lording families didn't actually found anything."

There was some more back and forth before Alaric or "Ric" as Harry had taken to calling him joined the duo. Claiming to want to help if he could, being the history teacher. But when the Original stated that he wanted to learn more about the slave properties, Jenna supposedly went back to her car to get the right maps. Leaving the two men to get down to business. After some more clarifying to make sure Elena's deal was still intact. Alaric made it a point to tell him that Jenna was off limits.

To which the Original said "I don't go for younger woman. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Saltzman, I believe something more important just came up. Please give my apologies to Jenna."

Before flashing out of there and coming face to face with Harry…

"-Are you spying on me, Mr. Potter?"

"-_Hardly," _said Harry keeping his face neutral. "This is where my familiar wanted to stop and rest before we go back," gesturing to the snowy owl perched on his shoulder.

"-A magnificent animal," said Elijah as he admired its beauty, having not seen its breed in this region before. "What is his name?"

"-_Her_ name is Hedwig," answered Harry, stroking her snowy white feathers to which she then preened.

After a few seconds, the Original sighed.

"-Mr. Potter – _Harry. _I want to apologize for the first impression I gave you. I am sorry if I brought up any bad memories and my actions reflected that. _But I truly mean you no harm-"_

"-What about Elena?"

"-Miss Gilbert unfortunately has very heavy burden placed on her because of what she is. I can only do so much to prevent it for the time being, but yes…"

"-Kind of like me, only it's not Vampires, but the Wizarding world."

"-Yes, I heard a little bit about that situation from Miss Elena. I want you to know, I will do everything I can to help."

_"__-Why?" _

"-Because one day Harry-" said Elijah looking earnestly into his eyes.

_"-I hope we can be friends…"_


	8. Chapter 8

Strangely Harry never saw Elijah again after that day, and his mind quickly became preoccupied with other things.

Hermione had sent him a howler.

Lecturing him on how _could _he be so reckless and stupid, running off with a complete stranger. Even if she was "family" to another country. And to get his butt _back_ to Dumbledore and the Dursleys where he'd be safe.

Harry then in response,

made copies of the Photos, Police Report, and Doctors Diagnoses of his stay in the hospital. Along with a written note saying "Don't ever contact him again," before sending the package with Hedwig.

To then transfer to Errol, who would take it to her.

Hedwig returned a week later a_ regular_ letter from Hermione. Begging his forgiveness and that she didn't know the facts.

Harry didn't even bother answering this time, throwing it in the fire. For all her big talk, _she had crossed a line! _

But that didn't stop Hermione from trying two more times, the second letter, Harry ignored. When the third came, he didn't even open it but instead wrote on the front envelope "Leave me _alone_ Hermione! Somethings can't be _undone, _Remember that!"

The next letter Hedwig delivered didn't come from her but Ron.

"-_ Hey Mate!_

_Sorry it took so long. Without you around, Hermione finally roped me into studying more. Just Kidding! I actually tried out for the Quidditch team, seeing as they unfortunately had to replace you as Seeker. Sorry Mate. No, I didn't get the position but I got Chaser instead. So, practice has kept me pretty busy. Listen Harry, Hermione showed me the pictures you sent. It was the first time I've ever seen her without something smart to say, or anything at all for that matter. It really shook her up and that you WON'T forgive her thoughtlessness has struck a chord. So much that she broke down crying in the Great Hall upon receiving your last note. Mate, I don't blame you. For anything. For leaving when you did, or this new family who took charge. I'm just glad you're still alive! That said, I TOLD Hermione sending that Howler was a bad idea. But when does she ever listen to me? _ _She made a mistake, and she now knows it. One so bad, that SNAPE of all people! Came over at the sounds of "ruckus" she was making. Took the note and gave her a detention for tonight! Of course, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore tried to stop him, defending Hemione. But Snape said he needed "alone" time with her. Now that is just scary! But what's WORSE? The professors eventually agreed! I wouldn't want to be in her shoes Mate… Nor will I take sides if it comes down to a fight between you and her. I hope you're safe, and enjoying your new life in America. Maybe I can talk Mum and Dad into getting an activated portkey so I can see you this Summer? Take care and write soon, _

_-Ron"_

Harry looked up from the paper and glanced at the clock.

Bugger! He was going to be late for class! As luck would have it, he didn't make it on time and had to stop by the office for a tardy slip to give to the teacher.

Thankfully, 1st period was History with Mr. Saltzman.

As he briskfully walked down the hallway he could already hear Alaric speaking.

"-Hello Class, what are we learning today…"?

Then Harry heard his peer "Aleesha" say "-With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the 60's all week."

"-Right? The sixties…We walked on the moon. There was "the Beatles," they made it bearable. What else? There was Watergate."

"-Watergate was the 70's Ric. (clears throat) I mean Mr. Saltzman."

That was strange, usually he was right on top of it. Maybe Ric was having an off day?

"-Thank you…Elena,"

Harry decided now was a good a time as any.

"-Sorry I'm late Mr. Saltzman," he said quietly, coming in and handing his teacher the paper slip.

Alaric's face seemed to pale at first before an astonished and hungry look? came in his eyes, that almost reminded him of Elijah. He didn't know why, Alaric had seen him every week for the last two months.

"-Are you alright, Mr. Saltzman?" The question seemed to sober him up,

"-Perfectly fine, thank you…Harry," answered his teacher, reading the slip. "You are also excused for being late this time, just try not to let it happen again." He finished with a soft smile.

Harry was beyond grateful when the bell rang. The whole period long Alaric had spent his spare time while they'd been studying shifting his gaze back and forth between Elena and himself. It was really starting to creep him out.

Then off and on throughout the school day, Harry constantly felt as if somebody was watching him. More than usual. He didn't know if Elijah had returned or what? But he could tell something was wrong, and not in Voldemort way or else his scar would be hurting.

Finally, Caroline caught up with him, just as school was letting out.

"-Hey Harry, I know you want to go home right away and rest. But the thing is…I _promised_ that I would help put up the decorations for the dance? Do you want to sit and wait in the Commons? Or…?"

_"__-I could walk him home?_ Before the meeting at the Salvatore house._" _Mr. Saltzman offered, appearing out of nowhere.

"-_Could_ you Ric? That would be a blessing!" exclaimed Caroline, hardly containing her relief before refocusing on Harry. "Now remember, I want you to go _straight _home and be ready for me to come pick you up for the dance at 8:00."

Harry grimaced, "Do I have to?"

_"__-Yes! _The dance gets over at 11, and Mom won't be home 'til after 1. And you know she and I don't like leaving you alone for that length of time. Especially given what's happened,"

"-I get it," said Harry.

"-Good, now I will see you both later," answered Caroline before turning around and leaving.

"- Shall we?" asked Alaric, holding his hand out as if wanting to touch his shoulder but decided against it. They had gone about 3 blocks before Ric turned back and noticed that Harry was breathing heavy.

"-Are you alright?"

"-Just-just my leg acting up a little. Could we not walk so fast?

Alaric gave a concerned smile before joining him at_ his _pace. "-Is that better?" he asked, now walking side by side. "How did it happen?"

"-When Elijah had me and Elena kidnapped. He threw a chair in anger at our attempted escape and re-broke my leg-"

_"__-He WHAT?"_

"-Yeah, then he turns up. Expecting us to trust him because he made a deal with Elena. Wanting to "Help" me so we can be "friends". Only to disappear again, how thick can you get? It's also one of the reasons why Caroline is so paranoid about leaving me alone. She thinks that he might try to abduct me and Elena again and take us to Klaus."

A mysterious smile then appeared on his teacher's face. Causing Harry to stop right where he was,

"-Seriously Ric! What the bloody hell is going on with you today? _You're starting to scare me._ The looks you're giving remind me of Elijah."

"-_Harry,"_

"-I'm serious, you either tell me the truth right now? Or I will run away from you as far and as fast as I can, bad leg be damned?!"

Mr. Saltzman seemed to struggle with something.

"-I can't tell you all of it, not yet. But I can promise you, Harry. Elijah _will _answer for what he did to you. And you personally have _nothing_ to fear from Klaus, from _any _of the Original siblings really. Not Finn, Not Kol, Not Rebekah, Not _Elijah_, and especially_ not_ Niklaus."

"-You know all their names? Oh, right! Know your enemy,"

"-That's just the point. They are not _your_ enemy, Harry. _They're your family." _

_"_-Ric, with the exceptions of my parents, and Cousins Liz and Caroline. To me, "Family" and "Enemies" are one and the same."

"I- I _understand_ what you mean Harry." said Alaric in a far-off voice, "it is definitely that way with some members, if you can even call them that… Now, getting back to your leg Harry. I thought _somebody_ would have given you their blood to heal it?"

"-Caroline gave me some when it happened so I could walk. But, that's not the only thing. I can't do magic, like I used to because my core is out of whack. It's all connected. And with the continuous threats going on, I'm about as useful as Hedwig with a broken wing."

"-Your Bird?"

"-Mmmhmm,"

"Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing the boy's eyes cast down.

"-Nothing… I just lost one of my oldest friends earlier. The pain is still fresh."

Without warning, Alaric pulled the teen into his arms for a quick hug before stepping back with his hand resting on the back of his head and looking him in the eyes.

"-I am so sorry Harry, if you ever want to talk? I'm here"

"-Thanks Mate," he sighed.

They resumed walking along in silence before turning on his street.

"-This is it," said Harry as they stood in the driveway. "Thanks again, Ric" he said beginning to walk further in.

"-Your Welcome…Oh and Harry?"

"-Yes?"

"-I have a feeling you _will _fly again soon. See you tonight,"

His teacher waited patiently for him to find the hidden key and go in. But the moment Harry disappeared from sight, Alaric Saltzman began pacing. Trying to decide what to do.

What the Mystic Falls gang hadn't managed to catch on all day was. Alaric wasn't really "Alaric" at this point. The infamous Original "Klaus Mikaelson" had finally chosen to make an appearance.

With the help of a very powerful witch, he had temporarily taken over the History Teacher's body. And_ finally_ gotten his hands-on Katherine Pierce for the first time in _500 years_. It was _she _who had given him the information to go about his day.

But Katerina had "apparently" overlooked to tell him the most IMPORTANT _impossible_ piece of news to have reached him in his thousand years.

His _precious_ baby brother had been reborn again!

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen and touched him with his "own" eyes and hands. Even his voice was the same.

Klaus had never forgotten its sound; in all the many nightmares he'd had about Henrick's death. Never mind staring into those green eyes again. His brother had been unique in that prospect. While most of his siblings had either a blue or a brown shade to their eyes, Henrick had supposedly gained his eye coloring from his paternal aunt who had also died as a child.

But now all that was in the past, his brother was back!

Though he went by "Harry Potter" this time, and honestly? Niklaus felt as if he couldn't blame him for wanting to distance himself from the "Mikaelson" name. He would too, if he hadn't worked so hard on his reputation over the centuries.

Henrick's death had really screwed everything up for their family. There were times Klaus looked in the mirror and hardly recognized his old self with what he had become.

With Harry's return, Niklaus made a promise to himself:

He would do what he originally came for and break the curse. Then he would spend the rest of his life, making hybrids and training them to defend his family from Mikael. All the while, trying to make it up to his baby brother and never let him go!

But first, he had to earn his trust. Which is why he never compelled him in all the time they were together on this walk. He wanted it to be real, like it used to be.

He had always tried for there to be gentleness, honesty and trust in their relationship. True, he was a monster now. But there still could be a shred of that in him somewhere?

After all he raised Marcellus…"


	9. Chapter 9

A lot of people have been wondering who I will pair Harry with? I'm sorry to say I won't be having anything other then "possibly" friendship with Katherine. On account of the fact that she's too old for him. If he is paired with a Vampire they would have to be under 200 years. Thank you, and enjoy...

* * *

Klaus quit pacing once he felt magic coming from the property line. Blood Wards? A very old type of magic. But a successful one, they don't attack as long as you don't mean the occupants any harm.

Knowing this, a smile came across his host's face.

His brother was _safe_ for the moment. Allowing him time to find out what his doppelganger's "protection" had planned.

...

"-Hey! Sorry I'm late," said "Alaric" coming into the Salvatore House.

"-Don't worry about it, we've got bigger problems," answered Damon. "I'm going to need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

He raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"-So, we find him? And then what?" asked Elena, "what's our plan of attack?"

"-Me," said Bonnie, "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel."

"-It's not going to be_ that_ easy?" Alaric put in, "I mean, he_ is _the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"-Ric has a point," said Damon "I mean what if he -!" the vampire broke off, charging towards Bonnie. But the witch just sent out a burst of invisible magic from her hand, blasting him to the ground.

"-Well I was impressed" Stefan shrugged, watching his brother get up.

"-It doesn't matter if he's an original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him Elena. If you find him? I know I can."

"-And we always have Harry around for backup," remarked Damon.

"-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" exclaimed Elena, smacking the elder Salvatore in the arm. "Need I remind you of Caroline's reaction to the _last _time you said something stupid involving Harry?"

"-Barbie needs to realize the kid is not six anymore and must be allowed to do his part!"

"Alaric" was finding it hard to not blow his cover just yet by killing Damon Salvatore. Thankfully he was saved by the witch of the hour using her power to pin and suffocate him to the floor. Bonnie leaned over his labored breathing chest.

_"__-Using Harry is not an option._ His magical core is exhausted, and if he goes up against Klaus? He will surely die! And if he does die because _YOU_ put the idea in his head? I will not save you from Caroline's wrath. In fact, I will help her _end_ you. Are we clear?!"

(Not if_ I _don't get you first) Klaus promised furiously, at the thought of Harry taking himself on because of this stupidly arrogant young vampire. But first.

...

"-You're right," said Klaus to Katherine, when he came back to the apartment. "This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill."

"-That's terrible," she answered in a monotone. Still seated in the same chair since this morning, with blood dripping down her legs from self-inflicted wounds.

"-Oh and -! Katerina," he said, walking intimidatingly towards her. "You didn't tell me about "Harry" this morning, did you?"

"-Caroline's wimpy cousin? Why would you care? He's not a threat."

"-No, but he is invaluable to me" answered the Original, taking the knife and stabbing her ankle with all the force built up from Damon's earlier comments.

"-I found Alaric's bourbon," announce the witch he brought with him called "Maddox."

"-I knew there was something about him I liked," said Klaus, walking over to the counter and downing the offered glass. "There's a high school dance and I need you take out Witch Bitch."

"-If she has that much power? She can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her; you have to do it."

"-In this body?! I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. Not "Klaus" me, but you know what I mean."

Maddox took a step closer, "-No witch can handle channeling that much power. It will kill her; it would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

"-You mean like…Provoking her to death?"

"-It won't take long; your body will last longer than hers will."

"-How? He's human?"

Maddox gave a soft smile, "I can help in that department.

...

Later that night upon entering the gym, Klaus instantly spotted his brother sitting on the sidelines, looking bored out of his skull.

"-You alright?"

"-Hey Mr. Saltzman," he greeted as his teacher came to sit by him.

"-Not your crowd?"

"-Not really, and the only thing I really know about the 60's is that 1960 was the year my parents were born. I just wish I'd gotten a chance to know them before…_before _it happened."

"-I'm sorry Harry," said Klaus, realizing that his "birth" parents had been better the second time around. If only _he _could say the same.

"-Thanks Mate," His brother smiled inwardly at hearing Harry's own British accent coming through. Yet another thing he was glad to share.

"-And it also doesn't help that I am the youngest person in this room at 13."

Klaus raised his eyebrow at the mention of the boy's age. "Harry" was the exact same age, that Henrick was when he was killed originally. Whose anniversary was tonight!

The Original now had a funny feeling about this. Choosing to proceed with his plan but at the same time, keep an eye out for the boy. If anything happened, he'd kill Damon himself.

"-Well if you're alright, I'll get back to chaperoning" he said, with great reluctance to get up and walk away from him.

After phase one of "Psyching the group" was complete, by the compelled announcer. Klaus quickly made ready to move on to the next step: "The Big reveal" before finally "Divide and Conquer."

At first, everything went as he'd expected. Leading both Elena and Bonnie to another part of the school, under the pretense of "Klaus" holding Jeremy hostage.

"-Where is he?"

"-Just a little further," answered "Alaric,"

"-Something's not right,"

_"__-Where's Jeremy?"_

He finally stopped where he was, turning around.

"-I just had to get away from that dance. "The 60's?" (exclamation of disgust) _not_ my decade. I mean whose call was that anyway? I much prefer the 20's, the style, the parties, the jazz…"

"-Alaric?" questioned Elena, now suspicious. "Are you on vervain?"

"-Now why would you ask me that Elena?"

"-He's being compelled," answered Bonnie.

"-Nope, try again."

The two girls had just stood there stunned.

"-Alright, I'll give you a hint: _I am not Alaric" _

"-Klaus?" his doppelganger gasped. _"Oh no,"_

"-Just relax Elena," he said, with a careless waving gesture. "I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight, but _you_ are" he finished looking at Bonnie.

"-Run!"

It just got more interesting from there, with the witch's attacks. Maddox stayed true to his word with the spell he'd casted. Alaric's body _did _hold up but the same couldn't be said for the environment around them. There was glass shattering, blown electric wires falling from the ceiling. Sparks flying everywhere, and crashes of furniture. Then,

"-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Harry screamed,

"-Harry! Go back to the Dance! _Now!_ I've got this!" Bonnie shouted over the chaos.

"-NO!" he answered, jumping in the middle, trying to shield Alaric. "_Protego!"_ he cast with all his might.

"-Harry you don't understand!"

_"__-I don't CARE!"_

_"__-He's NOT Alaric!" _

_"__-But he IS family! I will not sit around to watch another DIE!"_ screamed the boy, not relenting. So, it was down to Wizard vs. Witch, and try as he might, Klaus could not break the shield Harry had cast over him.

"-Harry _Please!_ Get out of the Way! This magic is not meant for you!" Bonnie pleaded as she felt herself nearing the climax.

_"__-NO!"_ he shouted, just as the witch's power gave up. As the ceiling caved in, causing a blackout. The sounds of bodies were heard dropping to the ground.

"-Bonnie!" Elena screamed, rushing into the room, finally free of Damon's grasp. "Bonnie?! She not breathing!"

"-She's gone Elena," said Stefan, kneeling down beside her.

"-No! no! please Bonnie! Wake up!" she cried.

"-Get her out of here, Stefan" Damon ordered, "I'll take care of the body."

"-No!" Elena begged helplessly as he took her away. The elder Salvatore looked up from Bonnie and scanned the room. _Harry was missing! _

_..._

Klaus could hear his frantic human heart beat pounding in his ears. For the second time, in his life he was just forced to watch his baby brother die again, and be helpless to do anything about it. Even so, like the first time. He found himself carrying his body home. His skin hadn't even cooled yet.

Luckily Maddox was quick to answer his pounding on the door. Seeing that his "friend" was in no mood to talk, the witch followed him to the bed where Klaus laid the body down. Totally distraught as he wept.

"-What happened?" asked Maddox.

"-He-he tried to save me from the witch."

"-Even after you admitted who you were?"

"-He said that he didn't care, that I was "family." I guess a part of him remembered," his voice cracked. _"But it's too late…" _

"-Or not?" said Maddox, touching the boy's neck.

_"__-What do you mean?!" _he demanded, straightening up.

"-He's not dead, Klaus. The boy pushed his magic to its limits. In order to protect and repair itself, his body has reacted by placing him in a magically induced coma. It may seem bad right now, but there is hope that he will recover."

"-How much? And what are the chances?"

"-Very good, depending on how much damage he sustained. If I may run some tests?"

"-Anything that will help him. But I warn you Maddox, _do not disappoint me."_

"-And that's the _Klaus_ we all know," Katherine slurred with a drink in her hand.

"-Katerina, _sit down_ and shut up!" he compelled, causing the vampire to go silent and do as he ordered. The minutes seemed to tick by slowly as the Original waited impatiently. Suddenly,

_"__-You sick Bastard!"_ he heard his witch mutter.

"-What is it?!" "-Harry has a Horcrux inside him," Maddox spat disgustedly shaking his head.

"-And what is _that_?" Klaus demanded,

"- A very ancient _foul_ form of Dark Magic that goes two centuries before the first Vampires."

"-Do tell,"

"-It was a way certain witches had sought for immortality. They spit their soul and hid part of it inside an object. So, if their body was killed, they would live on."

"-And how does a witch split their soul, Maddox?"

"-Murder, sir. And now we know Lord Voldemort's secret."

_"__-Who?" _"-How long has it been since you last visited England?"

"-Oh! At least…the early 1800's. Why?"

"-And you haven't heard any word since?"

"-No, what's this all about Maddox?"

"-It's about "Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter: _The Boy Who Lived." _The_ same_ boy who's currently lying _right _here. It's a remarkably _true _story that happened twelve years ago…"

Klaus listen intently as Maddox told the tale of his brother's early life and the "defeat" of the Darkest Wizard in Great Britain.

"-So, you're saying this Wizarding Bastard fired a _Killing Curse_ at _my_ baby brother?! One that _no one_ has survived. But he_ did ?!"_

"-Yes, the Wizarding World has since made a symbol of him. They will be angry if and _when _it is discovered that he's here. I have no doubt _somebody _will come and try to take him back."

_"__-I'd like to see them try,_ but it does explain the Blood Wards on the Forbes property. Now getting back to this "Horcrux" business. _Where is it?_ And _What_ can we do about it?"

"-Well the fact is, that foul thing's signature is slowing down if not _corrupting _his healing process. Probably causing _further_ damage to his core. It resides right there," pointing to the infected lightning bolt scar. And _unfortunately…" _

"-What? Maddox! Tell me now?!"

"-The _only_ way to destroy a horcrux is to kill its host?"

_"__-WHAT?!" _Klaus seethed, pinning his witch to the wall. _"Don't you dare touch him!"_ his pupils dilating.

"-I won't, but it_ is_ the only way.

"-That is NOT an option."

"-Klaus, the host _has to _die, but you _do_ have options on how to go about it."

"-WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" he screamed in his face, not relaxing his grip.

_"__-Change him," _Maddox rasped.

"-What?"

"-Turn him into a Vampire, _Or? _It would take the _combined_ strength of both Greta and Me to_ transfer_ it to another host. Then they _must_ be killed instantly."

Klaus backed up and began pacing, "-But who would we use?"

Both of the "Gentlemen's" eyes fell on Katherine…


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus' emotions weren't the only ones running high. Back at Hogwarts, a certain Headmaster was getting very frustrated with his Potions Professor.

"-Severus! It's been an _entire_ month since we argued over Harry's placement with Petunia. You and Minerva were _right_ that I shouldn't have just trusted her _blindly_ to take care of him. I am forced to admit that now, but I _honestly_ thought Arabella Figg would tell me if something was wrong."

"-The Muggles have a saying Headmaster, _"You never truly know what goes on behind closed doors" _It rings true enough for _both_ me and Potter. The difference is:_ I_ was a Slytherin and _He's _a Gryffindor, and therefore has _your _favor, among other things."

"-There you go, accusing me of "favoritism" again, Severus. When you, yourself are guilty of the same thing. According to the numerous complaints I receive from Students, Parents, and even other members of staff over the years."

"-If I remember correctly, Headmaster. _It was your idea_ to have me teach Potions here. When it was _bad_ enough that you made me join the Order and be _forced _to _watch POTTER_ parade_ Lily_ around and smirking at me behind her back as if she was a bloody damn _WAR TROPHY!_ "

"-I'm sure you are exaggerating Severus-!"

_"__-No, I am not._ You're so busy trying to find a way to defeat Tom Riddle, that you've become _blind_ to the _human nature_ of others. James Potter and his "friends" were _not _willing to set aside their old childish antics when it came to me. Even at a time of war, _So WHY should I?!"_

_"__-Severus,_ you must be the bigger man and learn forgive"

"-In the words of Rosmund Evans, Lily's mother: "_-To Forgive is ONE thing, to Forget is ANOTHER." _To my everlasting shame, I did not take her advice then. But now, I'm starting too."

"-What has brought on this change of heart Severus?" asked Dumbledore curiously,

"-Because history is repeating itself within the Golden Trio."

"-What?"

"-Miss Granger apparently sent Potter a howler after his first letter and it has since backfired on her badly. To the point where he called off their friendship. Does that sound familiar?" The Headmaster got up from his desk and started pacing.

"-I hadn't heard, was it really that serious? Is there any hope for reconciliation?"

"-Hard to say, he _is_ his mother's son. As you take pride in reminding me,"

"-But this time, it's _different._ They're both Gr-!"

"-You just made my point Headmaster; I protect my house because there is _no one_ else who will truly look out for their wellbeing. When they're constantly being bullied left and right for various different reasons. From an unofficially declared "family" feud to something as simple as the child's _name_ and _appearance_," Snape spat out disgustedly with such vulgar.

"-Is that _how_ it started? Between you and James?"

The Potions Master wasn't going to touch that question with a ten-foot pole, but settled for glaring at his "superior."

The older Wizard sighed, "-I guess I would have thought, that becoming friends with Remus and later going through what he and the other boys did to be with him. Might have clued him in on the sympathy and empathy of others less fortunate."

"-Don't pity me."

"-Very well," answered Dumbledore, his comforting grandfatherly tone disappearing. "Getting back to the reason I asked you here. Severus, we _must _discuss the matter of Harry's safety and how we are going to convince him and his new "guardian" into allowing him to come home"

"-To _which _"Home" are you referring to Headmaster? _Hogwarts or the Dursleys?"_ questioned Snape, preparing himself.

"-The D-_Both_ places actually. Severus, we've been_ over this-!" _said Dumbledore, seeing no color other than black pupils in the man's fiery eyes. "Harry _has to _have access to the wards and_ we _need access to him. To make sure he's on the correct path"

"-So, _everything_ I've pointed out means _absolutely nothing_ to you?"

_"__-I didn't say that. _You have given valid facts, which I have taken to heart. While I still refuse to believe that there is no amount of tenderness between Harry and his relatives, even for Lily's sake. You're right in the prospect of we don't know what goes on inside that house. Maybe after Petunia can be persuaded into an agreement, we can have Minerva periodically investigate in her feline form. The Dursley will think none the wiser, with Arabella having so many cats already.

_Please Severus_, be Reasonable. _Think of Lily: What would SHE want? What would SHE say?"_ Growing closer to Snape with every word until right up in his face.

(POW!) Albus Dumbledore stumbled back against the wall from the force Severus put into the punch on his left eye, his broken half-moon spectacles clattering on the stone floor.

"-I've been wanting to do that for _years._ Ever since that werewolf incident when you let Potter and his gang get off _Scott Free._ But that's not what we're here for, you want to know what Lily would say? Well _listen up_ Headmaster." With a wave of his wand, his voice changed. Becoming more feminine until it matched hers.

"_ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!_ _What the bloody hell kind of GAME are you trying to PLAY HERE?! My son is NOT your pawn in this SICK, LIVE Chess Game you have going between you and Voldemort for control of the Wizarding World! I did NOT sign up for this upon first entering Hogwarts all those years ago! I came here to LEARN and try to make the world (both Muggle & Wizard) a BETTER place. NOT so you could REPEATEDLY endanger the life of my only SURVIVING CHILD! HOW DARE YOU! and may God have mercy on your controlling soul!"_ That's what she would say" said Snape, his voice returning to normal.

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his slumped position. "-Harry is her only living child? Meaning there was _MORE than one_? How do you know that Severus?"

"-I recently retrieved her journal from the wrecked house. It has brought me some closer to know her final thoughts during the days, months and years leading up to her death.

Lily married Potter _because_ she was _pregnant_ at the time before loosing it a month later. She got pregnant _three _more times at different stages of their marriage. But she kept right on _repeatedly_ losing them in the second trimester. James was _never _around, either hanging around with the rest of the Marauders at the Pub, or doing Auror work or something for the Order. Leaving Lily to deal with it herself. So distraught, she didn't even tell him about the last one until you showed up with news of that prophesy regarding the Dark Lord's upcoming fall at the hands of their son or the Longbottoms.

Potter of course in his arrogance was _thrilled. _But _Lily…_ she honestly felt as if the _whole_ universe was against her. She didn't want to bare a _living_ son _at last,_ only to watch him die. That night, Lily actually contemplated _leaving Potter_ and going to America to live with her cousins. The_ same_ ones young Mr. Potter is with now. She told her husband who was already pre-celebrating his son's big achievement after you left. To _shut up and start taking this seriously_. Because she was not going through this pregnancy with a drunkard arrogant Toehag.

That fortunately seemed to get through to him. But the real blow to his manhood came, 2 months after the boy was born and Lily disappeared for a week. No locator spell could find her, she'd managed to cloak herself really well. Surely you don't remember James being out of his mind with worry at that one Order meeting? It was the one time in my entire life, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. Turns out, Lily had booked herself into a Muggle hospital where she had a Hysterectomy. It's a type of surgery or procedure that many women do to not have anymore children, among other things. Potter was both relieved she was safe but hurt that she did that. I guess he wanted to have a huge family, being an only child. But Lily just turned her fire on him. She said, and I quote:

"-_ James Potter! I HAVE born you 5 CHILDREN and only ONE of them is still ALIVE with a target for death on his back! I am DONE. You want MORE? Get a Mistress!" _Needless to say, the subject of more children never came up again. Young Potter's existence is a miracle in itself that he was even born, _never mind_ being the "Chosen One."

Albus Dumbledore shook his long white-haired head, trying to take it all in, as his eye grew more swollen.

"-When Lily died, you said you wanted me to help protect the boy. I promised to do just that. _Even if it means protecting him from the likes of you._ I would do some serious thinking before planning your next move, Headmaster. You claim to be on the side of the Greater Good, but _whose "_good" are you referring to?" stated Snape before turning around and leaving as Fawkes flew down and perched on his leg.

"-What have I done, my old friend? Perhaps Severus is right after all about Harry's home life. Both sisters have strong beliefs and yet are at_ completely_ opposite ends of the board" he said, focusing on his good eye on the chess board with the Black &White Queens still firmly in their positions. "Still, he needs to be here at Hogwarts. There is this one locator spell, I have yet to try. It's a _one_-time finder and retriever of a horcrux. I was saving this for a little further down the line _but."_

_..._

At the same time in Mystic Falls at Alaric's apartment, Maddox had finally returned with Greta, following Klaus' order to retrieve his real body for a later ritual.

Harry was his top priority right now, even above the Doppelganger.

The poor boy still hadn't awoken from his coma, but Maddox _had_ said to expect that while the _bloody _horcrux was still inside him.

Klaus just hoped they were successful with the transfer. It wasn't the ending he originally had in mind for Katerina, after her betrayal. But, if his brother could profit from it, then it was well worth it. The Original had even chuckled at the irony.

"-You ready to die Katerina,"

"-As I'll ever be," she grumbled.

"-No need to look so glum, love. You're getting an early release, when you were just _begging_ for that. Not even two days ago, it's funny the way life works" he said, playing with a lock of hair behind her ear. Enjoying the sight of her slightly trembling.

"-Klaus? _We're ready,"_ announced Maddox as his partner completed the circle of salt.

"-What do you need me to do?"

"-Take off the boy's shirt and lay him in the center," answered Greta. The Original walked over to the bed, his eyes softening as he gazed at him. Gently, his brother removed the layers and was shocked to see his partial rib cage, fading bruises, and scars all over his body. _Somebody was going to PAY for this!_

Never the less, doing what the witches said. He brought him over,

"-Klaus," said Greta, seeing how upset he was. "I'm going to have to make runes over his torso and do the same process to Katerina. Then when the ritual is over, if you inject your blood. That is the blood from your _real_ body into him. He will heal faster, causing the marks to fade."

He nodded;

"_-You're going to do WHAT to me?!"_

"-Katerina, you do not have a choice in this. You _will _do as you're told," he compelled her. "Now take your place in the circle…"

After carving the specific runes on each person. Greta took the sacrificial knife and cut an identical lightning bolt scar into Katherine's forehead and suspended the vampire healing process so it would stay. The vampire doppelganger nearly screamed herself hoarse at that part.

Though that was_ nothing_ compared to when the actual spell.

The lights dimed, the candles flickered and blew out at the force of the magic coming from their chanting. Followed by a high-pitched shriek as this dark mist seemed to crack through Harry's scar, putting up a fight.

_"__-You will never defeat me, Lord Voldemort WILL rise again,"_ it hissed before being sucked into its new host, leaving Katherine writhing in pain as the scar on her forehead sealed.

But before the last part could be completed: "The Death of the Horcrux."

A flashing light appeared out of nowhere and settled on her.

_"__-What's going on?"_

"-I don't know, this is _not_ our magic!"

"-Well make it go away!" Klaus ordered, but it was_ too_ late. _Katerina was gone!_


	11. Chapter 11

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood impatiently with the small group he'd gathered in his office, awaiting Harry Potter's return.

He knew the boy would be not happy when he first arrived and would most likely lash out at him for taking him away from _those people._ But sacrifices _have to_ be made for the Greater Good. Harry's upcoming role in Tom's final defeat was _too_ important, _he needed his guidance. _

Dumbledore's plan was simple:

1\. Summon Harry, using the _one_-time Horcrux Tracker & Retrieving spell.

2\. Pacify the Boy, with his friends and Remus.

3\. Keep an eye on him, for the remainder of the School Year. And finally,

4._ Somehow_ Persuade Petunia to reconsider her position on Harry.

"-How much longer?" asked Hermione.

Albus though, knowing she and Harry were going through a rough patch. Had "invited" her to come, hoping that this would be enough to begin mending their fences. It would be a shame if such a powerful friendship was truly thrown away over something as petty as a Howler.

Young Ronald and his Mother Molly were also in attendance. Poor Remus, just wanted to see his cub again. It was one of the reasons he accepted the offer to teach at Hogwarts this year. Dumbledore almost felt bad about keeping him away from Harry for so long. But it needed to be done, the boy desperately needed a solid foundation in his early life after what happened to James and Lily.

He didn't even bother inviting Severus though, with his emotions still running high from this morning. The idea _was_ to keep Harry calm, if he and Severus were currently in the same room together. There would most definitely be a fight, and Albus wasn't sure his _right_ _eye_ would survive it. His potions Master/Spy knew how to throw a mean punch.

Fawkes had to donate some tears for him to actually be able to see at the moment. What would he do if he didn't have a Phoenix as a familiar? Though getting knocked down like he was, had given Dumbledore a new respect for Muggles' defenses.

"-It shouldn't be long now Miss Granger," he answered.

"-But Professor, are you _sure_ it's a good idea for _me _to be here? Harry and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. I'm afraid it will do more _harm_ than good,"

"-Hermione Dear, what are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"-I did something really_ stupid _and I hurt him badly. He hasn't forgiven me. Snape is right, _I am "_An Insufferable Know It All" I can easily figure out the_ correct_ answer to an Assignment or Test _but_… Not people."

"-Oh, my Dear!" she said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure given enough time and effort, he'll come around."

"-You _don't understand_ Mrs. Weasley. Growing up, my parents sheltered and protected me. Teaching me to respect _all_ authority figures. They were the _good_ guys, it never occurred to me. That _Family_ could be the _bad _guys. My eyes have been opened to _"Child Abuse." _There's a _reason _why Harry defies certain authority. He's doesn't respect those who_ don't_ respect him. He almost _died _this past Summer at the hands of his _own _relatives. _I-I actually Yelled at him to go BACK there! WHERE HE'D BE SAFE!"_ she shrieked at the end as she broke down crying in the Mother's arms.

"-Shh!" said Molly as she attempted to comfort her, rubbing her back. While glaring over her shoulder at the Headmaster. They would definitely be having words later; she had known _something_ was wrong ever since her boys had "rescued" Harry in that bloody flying car. Dumbledore would _have to_ let Harry stay at the Barrow this time.

The Dursleys could not be trusted!

Suddenly a blinding light flashed throughout the office before vanishing as quickly as it came, leaving behind a figure sprawled out on the floor.

"-_Harry!_ My boy! Welcome Ba-!" Dumbledore started to say as it started to move.

"-That's where you're wrong, Old Man. I am not hairy, and I am definitely _not_ a boy" said the woman groaning as she stumbled to get to her feet. The audience gasped,

"-Albus! What's the meaning of this?! You said that spell was supposed to be foolproof!" shouted Molly Weasley into his dumbstruck face. Ron started smirking, _"__Ronald Weasley! _This is not funny! Don't _you_ care about Harry?!"

"-Of Course, I _do _Mum! But I told you it wasn't a good idea to try and _kidnap_ him from his new family. Harry _deserves_ a bit a happiness Mum. He even _wrote_ that his new guardian was _considering_ sending him back to school next year. _You didn't want to wait! _I call what's happened, _"Poetic Justice." _

"-That's some impressive words Ron," said Hermione.

"-I do pick up a book other than Quidditch, every once in a while, Hermione. To try and understand what the bloody hell Percy is always talking about."

"- Ronald! You will talk nice about your brother," his mother scolded.

"-I hate to interrupt this _interesting_ family feud but _somebody_ want to tell me_ where _I am?" asked the newcomer with a degree of snark to her voice.

Dumbledore by this time had worked mostly through his initial shock. But was quickly finding it replaced with feelings of Confusion, Frustration, and Humiliation at having an audience witnessed to his blunder. Still, he tried to smooth things over by being hospitable.

"-You are at "_Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" _Miss-?"

"-Pierce, _Katherine _Pierce. And _you_ are?"

"-_Don't_ trust a word she says, Headmaster." Professor Remus Lupin all but growled out before he could reply. "She's a _Vampire_."

"-Mmm, very _Good. _Such a smart _Werewolf _you've got there Professor." Katherine responded with a playfully wicked grin that reached her eyes.

"-What?!" and "-I _knew_ it!" were Ron and Hermione's reactions to the news.

"-How? How did you know Hermione?" questioned Mrs. Weasley,

"-Professor Snape assigned an essay during one of Professor Lupin's off days."

The Professor and the Headmaster looked at their students.

"-Well, now that you know. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, it is very imperative-!"

"-What's that?"

"-_Important, _that Professor Lupin's condition be kept a _secret _from your peers. Otherwise there will be an uproar."

"-Does that include me?"

"-Unfortunately, it does Miss Pierce. Not me personally, but the vast majority of the British Wizarding World views _both_ your kinds of people as dangerous, unpredictable Supernatural Creatures."

"-Oh! They're right, in that _I am "_dangerous" if anybody crosses me. You said "British" so do that mean we're back in England?"

"-Scotland, actually. Hogwarts is a part of the Wizarding World; it is concealed from the Muggle- that the is non-supernatural human world."

"-Hmm, in that case…Would it be alright if I stayed here while I come up with some sort of plan of what to do next? After all you are already harboring a Werewolf. What's _one_ more "Creature"?

Remus Lupin was starting to regret his action in exposing her. This Katherine just turned it right back on him.

Albus sighed, taking off his recently repaired glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. This was definitely not the way he wanted _any _of this to go. Katherine wasn't supposed to be here, Harry was. But he _had_ to now face the reality in front of him.

"-Yes, Miss Pierce. You _can_ stay but there are rules."

Katherine inwardly groaned; she like it when there were_ no_ rules. But these people _did _just save her life, she _owed _them. "-Very well, what are they?"

"-First, I know that there is always this tension between the Vampires and the Werewolves. But I must ask you _not_ to fight with each other in the presence of the children or on these grounds.

Secondly, I won't dare insult you by asking what your diet is like. But I must insist that you are _not_ to feed on any of the staff or students at any time or anywhere. If you absolutely must drink human blood, there is a village down the road from the castle called "Hogsmeade." Be discreet with your victims and don't kill anyone. Since I know that Vampires are able to drink without doing so. That includes turning. If this does not sound reasonable, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave"

Katherine shook her head, "-That sounds fine Headmaster. But-!" She suddenly flashed in front of his face, dilating her pupils and making him lock eyes with her. "You will _not_ attempt to read my mind again"

"-I will _not _attempt to read your mind again," Dumbledore found himself helplessly repeating the words as the control took hold.

_"__-Perfect,_ then we'll get along." Katherine smiled backing up. "Now, who's going to show me to my room?"

After one of the house elves whisked her away, and the students had gone back to class. Leaving the remaining adults in the office. Molly Weasley worriedly approached the Headmaster.

"-Are you alright Albus? She didn't cast the imperious curse on you, did she?" Dumbledore shook his head, gathering his thoughts.

"-No, she compelled me. It's a Vampire's supernatural gift of controlling the situation. With their hypnotic gaze."

"-But Headmaster, you yourself are a master of both Occlumency and Legitimens. How could she break through the barriers?"

"-The only known way to avoid being compelled is ingesting or wearing the essence of an offensive plant called "Vervain," It has been so long since I've encountered a Vampire, that I haven't stocked up and forgot about that trick."

Once Albus Dumbledore was left alone to his own devices. He finally let loose of everything that had been building since his plan failed. The paperwork which had been stacked neat and orderly on his desk was soon scattered EVERYWHERE!

He couldn't figure out where he had gone wrong with the incantation. Harry _should_ have been here!

That _one_-time spell located _horcruxes_, not vamp-_Wait! _If Katherine is here, that means…Oh Merlin's Beard!

Only one person was supposed to die in the quest to stop Tom, which was Harry himself. But if Katherine is a Horcrux? That makes _two _regrettable deaths. The poor body count just kept rising, and it made sense why Voldemort would choose her. Vampires were immortal. Dumbledore sighed, there were times he felt he was getting too old for this.

...

Across the water however two other conversations were being held. One between Elena and the newly resurrected Elijah.

Some weeks ago, the group had apparently gotten ahold of an ancient mystical dagger. The one weapon dipped in the ash of the white oak that could kill an Original. He had thus been daggered and his body placed down in the basement of the Salvatore House. But with Klaus' recent surprise attack, resulting in the near death of Bonnie and Harry's kidnapping.

(You heard me right, Bonnie had apparently collaborated with Damon to fake her death. To give them the surprise advantage.) Elena chose to go against the Salvatore's wishes, taking matters into her own hands. They needed information on Klaus.

"-And Katherina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"-Klaus took her, we fear she may be dead."

Elijah raised an amused eyebrow, "-I doubt that. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." The doppelganger was confused,

"-I don't understand, you say "you want Klaus dead" but you still want to make her pay for betraying him?"

The Original gave a sly yet hurt smile "-I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay."

Elena sighed, "-She's not the only one, _he took Harry too_. Caroline is furious. Elijah, tell me the truth. What does Klaus want with him? Is he endanger?"

It was _his_ turn to sigh as a far-off look came into his eyes.

"-Niklaus' interest in the boy is the same as my own. He will not hurt him. At least not intentionally. Unlike Katerina, he means too much to him – too much to _our family_ actually. If they were still alive…"

"-What? _Why?" _

"-Let's just say, the recent discovery of the _Human_ Petrova Doppelganger is not the only impossible supernatural surprise we've had this year."

...

Back at the apartment, Klaus had returned to his original body. While still being quite angry that Katerina had escaped a second time, he was more anxious about his brother's progress. Both Greta and Maddox did say that they noticed a positive change once that _bloody_ horcrux was removed.

"-What's the prognosis Love?" he asked seeing Greta lean over Harry.

"-Very good, that blood you donated helped tremendously. The rune engravings have faded and His magical core has completely stabilized. Beginning to rebuild and actually regain strength. Something that wasn't happening before, not properly. Like how sometimes, humans will break a bone but if its not set in the right place. It heals wrong."

"-And when do you expect that he will wake up?"

"-Not long now, I think. If you continue to give blood every few hours tonight? Then the morning after the full moon is the earliest, we can anticipate."

Klaus nodded, that was a day and a half away. While he would have liked to see if he could remain a wolf longer after _finally_ breaking that curse. Being there to see Henrick awaken and being able to see and talk to him like he used to. _Made it all worth it._

Later that night, Klaus approached his still form with a syringe full of his blood. Gently, he pulled back the covers, took Harry's right arm and injected the needle.

"-There now, that's better" he said softly as he watched the tiny hole heal before brushing a lock of dark hair out of his face.

"Oh Henrick,

so much has happened little brother. Our family is no longer how you may remember it. Father truly has become the bad guy. He's hunting us, and Mother? The less said about her the better. I killed our siblings, they're not dead,_ dead. _They can be revived. But it's not safe for them right now. Maybe once Mikael is defeated, we can all be together. Henrick…I never got the chance to say how truly sorry I am for what happened to you. It was not your fault, it was mine. I should have been a better brother. I can't change the past, but I give you my word: You will be safe from now on, _or I will die trying._ I owe you that much and more…"


	12. Chapter 12

Unfortunately, neither Klaus nor Elijah got the reunion they were hoping for, or _any_ reunion really.

Damon, after busting out the Original's first choices for the sacrifice. Made a detour back to "Alaric's" unguarded apartment, where Harry's unconscious body still laid. Picked up the boy and dropped him off at the Forbes home on his way to stop the ritual.

But it seemed all his "valiant" efforts were for not. The curse was broken.

Klaus officially became a full-fledged Hybrid. Elena's Aunt Jenna and a werewolf named Jules were dead. The doppelganger was too for a while but "John Gilbert" her biological father used a spell to trade his life for her own. Caroline was just relieved that they lived through it and her surrogate little brother was safe at home at last.

Something Klaus was not to pleased about when he came "home" to find his brother _missing! _And _Damon's_ scent all over the apartment. If that bloody Salvatore wasn't _already_ dying from a werewolf bite, in the worst pain imaginable. He would've gone after him.

Instead, the Hybrid settled for tracking his scent all the way to the Forbes' house but was stopped from entering the property by the Blood Wards. Angrily he shouted through the open upstairs window,

"You can't keep him from me forever! Sooner or later I WILL be back! _And you will pay…" _

It was only _after_ "fulfilling" his deal with Elijah about "reuniting" him with their family that he heard the news from a desperately eager for the cure, Stefan Salvatore: _HARRY HAD DIED!_

At first Klaus didn't want to believe it, he even compelled the Vampire to tell him the truth. But the answer was painfully the same. Apparently moving Harry from the apartment had jeopardized his health. He'd woken up briefly at "home" only to die mere _seconds _later! Then not make it through the transition.

The words _"Outraged"_ and _"Devastated"_ didn't even begin to describe what Niklaus Mikaelson was feeling at that moment. He almost_ killed_ Stefan, never mind making a deal with him. He would most definitely_ not_ save Damon Salvatore! It was only after the younger brother pledged his servitude as a "Ripper" that Klaus reconsidered his position, but he had a warning:

Should Damon _ever_ cross his path again? He was a Dead Man for REAL!

Needless to say, Damon got the cure in time, though it came at a price. _For Both brothers_.

See Stefan before going to the Original had taken a page out of Katherine's book, and drunk Vervain. He had_ lied_ to Klaus' face about Harry. Yes, the boy had woken up. But much to his cousins' delight. he was _alive_ and actually healthier than ever. It was Harry and Elena's continued existences that he planned to take with him to his grave. He promised himself as he followed Klaus into the truck that would lead them out of Mystic Falls.

...

It wasn't until Spring Break that Harry was allowed to go_ anywhere _unchaperoned. And even _then,_ Caroline watched and listened from a distance.

Klaus was gone, but so was Stefan. Everyone missed him, especially Elena.

Things had quieted down in Mystic Falls, settling into an almost hum drum routine. That is until the last week of June after school got out.

Tyler Lockwood had taken pity on Harry when the poor boy protested going to the mall on a Saturday for clothes shopping with Caroline. So, he instead invited him to hang out for the afternoon. Maybe a little one on one time on the Basketball court? While the werewolf was mainly a Football player, he could hold his own on an amateur game like this.

The boys were in midgame when a bark was heard from the bushes behind them. The barking kept up until they decided to quit and investigate. Tyler's animal senses led them to a very large shaggy black dog who seemed to be trapped in the stickers.

"Hey boy, easy there…" said Harry as they slowly approached the animal. The dog's ears seemed to perk up and its tail tried to wag at the sight of the younger teen.

"You're going to be alright," assured Tyler as they quickly began work to free him. Soon he was loose, and the mutt took turns jumping up and down on each boy, licking their faces.

"Ok, okay! You're welcome buddy! Now go on home, where you belong."

"Ah, Tyler. I think he's a stray" said Harry inspecting his neck, finding no collar or tags.

"Well what are we going to do? My mom would never let me bring a dog home, even before Dad died. Little does she know that she already has a different kind of canine living with her."

"You still haven't told her yet?"

Tyler shook his head, "Not unless I have to."

The dog cocked its head to the side, as if _listening_ to their conversation.

Harry sighed, "I guess I could take him, even if it's just for one night. Hopefully Liz and Caroline will be as understanding as they were in the past."

"Are you sure that's a good idea man? Considering what Caroline is? Now, I'm not speaking out against your cousin. She's _my_ girl but I don't think most animals react well to-!"

"Other than leaving him here, or calling Animal Control. What choice do we have? Besides, she _doesn't_ drink _Animal _blood or even blood directly from the vein. She prefers it from donated bags to the hospital or the bank."

"I see your point Harry, but let's start walking home and maybe he'll go another way?"

"Alright,"

Quickly they started walking back to the court and picked up their discarded ball. Talking casually until the boys reached the driveway. Nobody was home yet, Harry funneled with the hide a key to get inside when- _("Bark!")_

They turned around to find that the black dog had followed them.

"Okay, I guess he's staying then,"

"I guess so," the other boy replied, as it began to wag its tail.

"Tyler, I need a favor?"

"What?"

Soon Tyler Lockwood was actually carrying the dog through the Forbes home and into the first bathroom.

"Here we go," he grunted, putting him down tile. Never before had he been so grateful for his increased strength from the Werewolf gene.

"So, what's your plan Harry?" he asked as the boy re-entered with a ton of towels, shutting the door behind.

"I can't present him to the family all tangled and dirty, and neither Liz nor Caroline would be happy if he tracked mud all over the carpet they _had just_ cleaned. Which is why I had you carry him."

Soon the tub was filled, "Okay Pooch, time for a bath," Tyler said, picking him up and plopping him in with a giant splash. It took the two of them _combined _to get that dog washed, scrubbed, dried and finally detangled._ He was that large! _

"What kind of breed is he?"

"I don't know, maybe something mixed with Great Dane probably? Based on his size and big head."

"Harry! Tyler! _I'm home!_ Are you here?!" called Caroline, coming in the front door with her arms full. Both boys slowly came out of the bathroom, making sure its door was completely shut. "Hey there, what took you so long? But first, can you help me with these bags?"

Tyler and Harry each took a load,

"The prices at the mall were _amazing_! 30 to almost 50% off. I couldn't help myself, so I splurged! How was your day? Did you do your male bonding thing?" asked Caroline with a smile, as she began to put her stuff away.

"We started to but-(_"Bark!") ("Bark!")_

"Is that a dog?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Caroline, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, it is, we were playing in the park and-!" Her cousin and her boyfriend took turns telling her the whole story. By the time they were done, Caroline had a poker face.

"I can't say that I approve Harry, but I'm not Mom. We'll see what she has to say whether he can spend the night or not. In the meantime, let me meet this _handsome_ mutt"

"Hey!" said Tyler.

Coming down the hallway Caroline opened the door and practically gushed over his beautiful black fur and soft brown eyes. After a few seconds the dog seemed to take a liking to her too. Allowing her to pet him as he sniffed her, even gave her a little lick of approval at the end.

When Sheriff Forbes came home about 7:00, dinner was already on the table.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when I come home after a long day like today, there's mainly leftovers to reheat in the microwave. You guys want something, now what is it?"

Both her kids looked at each other before responding. "There's a dog in the house,"

"What?"

"When Tyler and I were playing Basketball earlier, we came across one trapped in the sticker bushes. We freed it and I guess it chose to follow us home. _Please _Cousin Liz, just let him stay _one_ night? Then we'll figure out what to do in the morning. We cleaned him up really good, he could be someone's pet. With the way he was interacting with us but he had no ID on him."

The Sheriff sighed, "Let me see him…"

...

It didn't take long before Liz, like her daughter was instantly won over.

"He can stay for a week, by then we'll know what to do. In the meantime, I am going to make a call with the Vet Monday Morning and see if we can get him in."

The Dog's ears went back at that.

Sunday came and left, all day long that dog seemed to be faithfully following Harry everywhere, sticking to him like glue or a…

"Hey! Why don't we call him _"Shadow"_? suggested Caroline at Breakfast.

"What?"

"Well we honestly can't keep calling him "The Dog". It wouldn't be right."

"Caroline, you're not supposed to name it, because if you do. You're just going to get attached. And we don't know how long he'll be here. Besides, aren't you finding it uncomfortable?"

"Mom, I don't crave animal blood. It's not even appealing. Even when Stefan does it, there's a gag reflex that you have to fight. Plus, _Harry _needs a companion/ bodyguard. I can't be there _all_ the time and he wants his independence. It's a perfect compromise. And I also think Shadow here is still young enough to learn a few new tricks."

"I'll think about it," said Liz eyeing the large dog as he gobbled up the leftover chicken breasts in the dish. She had to admit though; he _did_ seem very attached to Harry. She'd even caught him sleeping at the foot of the boy's bed the last two nights, rather than the prepared "bed" in the kitchen.

Going to the Vet was an interesting experience. Shadow did not like it very much, especially when it came to the shots and the thermometer. While driving there, the sheriff, had made up her mind. Shadow was going to stay and serve her surrogate son. So, they now would have two pets in the house, a bird and a dog. She just hoped Harry would continue to be responsible. Liz was very subtle in her announcement, she paid to additionally have him microchipped at the Vet and stopped by the pet store to get Shadow a collar and other supplies. She chose red to match his fur and golden and sliver tags. Letting the dog walk into the house ahead of her.

Harry was overjoyed at the news and drifted off to sleep that night, softly petting his fur. Shadow however was wide awake as his mind attempted to catch up with what had happened these last few days, this entire year actually. See, Shadow had another name he went by: _"Sirius Black!" _

Yes, the very one Ron had warned him about in his howler. But he didn't know the _real _story at the time, hardly anyone in the world did.

Sirius was _never_ a follower of Voldemort. He never betrayed the Potters. That was all Wormtail-! Peter Pettigrew's doing. Sirius had been _framed_ when he went after Peter upon discovering the truth. And paid the price for it, _twelve years_ in Azkaban!

He'd broken out, almost a year ago when he saw a picture of Wormtail in his Animagus form on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. He was Ronald Weasley's pet rat "Scabbers." Sirius nearly laughed at the irony.

He was a_ pet_ now himself. But the difference is he _loved_ his boy and would protect him with his life, just like he promised James. He was finally getting the chance to do what he should have done.

Granted, it wasn't ideal. But a _definite_ improvement over his last living quarters. At least_ two_ square meals a day, not counting a few snacks in-between. A warm place to sleep, and a seemingly "loving" family, with a job to be with his godson.

It appeared his luck was finally starting to turn for the better.

At the beginning of the month he'd finally caught up with the rat, reunited with Remus and learned the answer as to _why_ Harry wasn't at Hogwarts from his friends. Snevilus then busted him just as Remus turned into a werewolf. Causing Pettigrew to escape once again. Hermione surprised him using a time turner to free Buckbeak and himself from their impending execution. Before finally letting it slip as to where Harry was, and that it might be a good place to hide. He had never been more grateful that she had, even if he had fallen off Buckbeak into the sticker bushes.

But that had brought him to Harry.

The boy wasn't quite what he'd been expecting as far as looks. He'd remembered making a bet with James and Lily that Harry would need glasses eventually, but he didn't wear them. Making Lily's features a little more pronounced in his face. Though after watching Harry in the bathroom yesterday morning, he soon discovered the answer.

Tiny glasses, the size of your eyeball? What _brilliant_ Geniuses some muggles were! Then again, he had been very fond of Muggle creations ever since the motorcycle.

One thing was for certain, this "Mystic Falls" was sure a fascinating place to be.

Already in Harry's small group of new friends there were a few of muggles, even a witch, a werewolf and _vampires_ that all worked together. His favorite Vampire by far was Caroline, and it wasn't just because she was easy on the eyes.

He wondered what Remus would say if he knew that here in America, vampires and werewolves could date each other.

Yeah, he'd spotted Caroline and Tyler heavily making out on the way up the stairs. It was an_ interesting_ world he was living in. Licking Harry's face before stretching out he thought yawning:

_('Night Pup, I'll see you in the morning. When my "Training" begins…)_


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow had been staying with the Forbes Family for almost a whole month now.

_"__Shadow Forbes"_ that name was still taking some getting used to after considering himself as _"Padfoot"_ for so long. It wasn't a bad one, and had an air of mystery that the Marauders would be proud of. His relationship with Harry was blossoming, though he still hadn't revealed who he really was. But it would be soon.

In the meantime, the training that they were putting him through was interesting.

Between the classes where he "learned" to grab, tackle, pin and hold, like a "police dog". He was also learning to become more entuned with Harry's emotions. Though his pup tried to hide it, he was suffering from "PTSD". (Symptoms he unfortunately was quite familiar with from both his time in Azkaban with the Dementors _and _his earlier years as an Auror. Coming across victims of the Cruciatus Curse, thanks to the war.)

Apparently what Hermione told him about his treatment at the Dursleys' was true. That poor girl carried a lot of guilt with her. You could hear it every time she had spoken.

Harry was also claustrophobic when it came to large crowds. _How in the name of Merlin?_ Had he managed being "The Boy Who Lived?"

But then…He didn't have a _choice_ back home. Maybe America really was the better place for him? They called the U.S _"The land of Freedom and Opportunity", _which had certainly rung true for _him._ Even if he was here as these muggles called "An illegal alien."

Being Harry's protector also meant familiarizing his nose with the scents of the supernatural plants: "Vervain" and "Wolfsbane", he'd never been good in Herbology. But it was necessary to know if someone spiked their drinks with the stuff. It was a challenging job but, well _rewarding_ at the end of the day.

Shadow was roused from his thoughts when an upset Caroline came home, even Harry put down the book he was reading, going to investigate.

"Caroline! Are you okay?" he asked knocking on her bedroom door she just slammed.

"Harry? _Go away!"_ she shouted through the wood on the other side. The boy bowed his head, dejected at hearing her cry, and went back to his own room.

"If you want to talk? _I'm here"_ he said, repeating the same words she'd spoken to him when he first came.

"Harry Wait!" she called before flashing in front of him and the dog. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just having a bad day"

"What did Damon do_ this_ time?" he asked his surrogate sister. Lately her problems seemed to be rooted from the fights she got into with the elder Vampire.

"It wasn't him- at least it wasn't_ only_ him. Elena seems to be taking his side a lot these days. I don't know whether it's out of loyalty to Stefan or what. But she just can't seem to figure out _why _I don't want to be friends with Damon. She keeps saying that he's changed, I'll believe it _when_ I see it. And forcing us to spend time in each other's presence without an emergency does _not _help! _Especially after what he did to me!_ He hasn't even bothered to _Apologize, _not that I'm holding my breath! But I guess since I'm not _Elena Gilbert,_ and I can't make everyone dance to _my_ tune! _My feelings don't matter._ Story of my life…"

"Caroline," he said gently, putting his hands as high as they could go on either side of her arms since he couldn't reach her shoulders. "Don't you think it's time you finally told me _what_ happened between you and Damon? I don't want to push; I just want the facts so I can _help _you."

Caroline gave a sad smile, "You're sweet Harry, but there's nothing you can do."

He nodded, "Still, I told you about_ my_ life and what happened to me. As hard as it was. _Please_ Cousin, I just want to know what I'm dealing with."

She grimaced, "I don't want to turn you against Damon,"

"I was never technically on his side to begin with. The guy makes a lousy first impression. Though he did "safe" me which I can't remember, and he probably did it for his own reasons, mainly Elena."

The blond sighed, "On that, we agree. I sometimes forget Harry, that despite your age. You've already been through more than most adults. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. _Fair Warning:_ This is not a happy story."

"Neither was mine,"

"Come on in," she said, taking him by the hand and inviting him into her bedroom to sit. Shutting the door, but not before Shadow pushed his way in. (_I am not missing this!) _he thought, climbing up on the bed between them and laying down. Caroline took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts while absent mindedly stroking the dog.

"Harry, this fall when school starts up again will mark _two _years since the Salvatore Brothers came back to town. At the time I met them, I was still _human…"_

Harry listened to her tale patiently as feelings of anger and disgust began to rage within him. Damon was even _more_ of a Jackass than he'd originally thought. He was a downright disgusting, manipulative Bastard! Maybe he mellowed out some since then, like Elena proclaimed? _But he was still keeping his guard up_, and he_ totally_ understood his cousin's position on this, and would back her choice no matter what.

Harry wasn't the only male in the house that felt strongly about Caroline's predicament. Shadow kept going from growling to seething. (_That's IT! I'm biting him in the Bum next time I come across HIS scent around here! And even if I fail in that attempt. Don't worry Caroline, ol' Padfoot's got you covered. I'm not a Marauder for nothing) _he promised, licking the salty tears away from her face.

"Thanks boy, I love you too." One of her trembling hands softly clutching his fur and the other resting in Harry's palm as he squeezed it occasionally, showing support as she talked further about her transition into a Vampire and the aftermath. Harry almost didn't want to believe what he was hearing:

She _only survived_ a Car Crash, like the one the Dursleys' had fictitiously told him about what happened to his parents. _Just to _be given vampire blood by Damon in the hospital, then _suffocated_ to Death with a pillow by Katherine as she'd been sleeping!

His poor cousin seemed to have the _worst_ luck.

She woke up alone, going by instinct and fed from a patient's' blood bag before she even_ knew_ what she was doing. Then to be told she was a monster by accidentally taking a life, when the thirst got to be too much. Finally, to have Damon "her sire" and Stefan nearly stake her in a public Parking lot. Then there was the drama with her parents', the list went on and on.

And yet even now, the boys were grateful she was getting a chance to let it all out. After Caroline collapsed back on her bed, falling into a deep sleep from all the stress. Shadow got off as he watched Harry tuck her in. Before patting his thigh, wanting the animal to follow him as he closed the door.

"Shadow," said the boy, dropping onto the carpet outside. Petting his fur as he looked briefly into his eyes.

"I know we haven't known each other very long, but I have a favor to ask. There may soon come a time when I have to leave, to go back to school. Not here in Mystic Falls, but in Europe where I was born. It won't be forever, I hope. But I need you to keep an eye on the girls around here, especially Caroline. _They are my family… _Can you do that for me?"

Shadow gave a bark _(Of Course I will Pup. Marauders' honor, besides ol' Padfoot used to be good with the Ladies.)_

_... _

Harry was right of course; the British Wizarding World _did_ eventually catch up with him. In the forms of Professor McGonagall, Snape, _Dumbledore _and to his surprise: _Katherine Pierce! _

Harry was just celebrating his fourteenth birthday and in the middle of his first ever real party, Caroline had insisted. Liz was there overseeing the party, since it was her day off. The lights were shut off as the glow of the lit candles filled the living room. The boy was caught off guard at the singing that irrupted all around as his cousin placed a chocolate cake in front of him with 14 green candles.

"Make a wish Harry," The teen looked around at his new friends and family.

"Why would I need to make a wish? This _whole_ year has been a wish and a dream come true for me"

"Aww! Thanks"

"Humor us then will you Harry, some of us hasn't had dessert yet"

_"__Damon!" _

Never the less, the boy took a breath and blew out his candles as the rest of the company clapped and Shadow barked from his guarded position at Caroline's feet.

"No boy, you can't have cake. It's not good for dogs, but I'll treat you to a dish of ice cream later," said Harry as they passed out the plates, seeing him whine and drool. (_Just my luck,_ _but I still think I will snag a piece from the fridge later in my human form when everyone's gone to bed)_ thought Shadow as he put his head down huffing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"I'll get it!" said Harry, getting up off the couch. Twisting the handle, the door swung open. "Professor McGonagall!"

"Good evening Mr. Potter, I dare say it's been a long time" she said with a half-smile.

"Are you alone?"

"No, I-!" she stepped aside to reveal Snape and _Katherine?_ standing behind her at a distance.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry, not spotting the old man.

"He's here, unfortunately though he's been – "detained."

"_Harry! _What's going on here?" said Liz, coming to the door. Glancing at their company's attire, Sheriff Forbes made a correct guess as to who they were. "I must say, it took you long enough. But unfortunately, your trip was wasted, Ladies and Gentleman. _Mr. Harry Potter lives here._ I am his official guardian, in _both _the "Muggle", "No-Maj" or "Wizarding" World."

The Professor looked around nervously, "Might we discuss this _inside?_ Mrs...?"

"_Sheriff Forbes _to you, it's the equivalent to the Head "Auror" here in this town." McGonagall raised an impressed eyebrow above her spectacles, this might be more uphill then she'd thought.

"Head of the _Police_ department? That's just _perfect_, nice to see you again Liz" said Snape, stepping forward. The Sheriff studied his face for a second or two.

"Severus?" The Potions Master couldn't bring himself to smile though a hint of mirth appeared in his dark eyes.

"Indeed,"

"It's been so long, I must say you grew up good."

"I wouldn't say that, but I'm afraid we _are_ here to discuss Potter's living arrangements. Though I want you to know, that _I personally _have _no_ desire to take him away from you. If it were up to me, he would just _stay_ put."

"Well I guess _that's_ good to know. Do you want to come in? or Are we waiting for "_Albus Dumbledore_" to finally make an appearance?" The way she said his name, sent a clear message that the Sheriff did not favor the so called "Leader of the Light," in the British Wizarding Community.

"He's-! he's here, but-!" McGonagall tried to say but was interrupted by Katherine's laughter.

"The "Professor" can't get through the barrier, what kind of magical protection have you got on this property anyway?" she asked, gesturing to the frustrated old man standing in the driveway with his wand out, casting spell after spell, trying to gain entry.

"Blood Wards, they're at full strength" said Liz shrugging.

"But _how,_ could you cast them without a Witch or-?"

"I _am _a Witch," replied a young African American teen coming to the door.

"And _you_ are?"

"Bonnie Bennett, I'm a friend of the Family."

"And how old are you Miss Bennett?"

"Eighteen,"

"You're of age then, so that spell is Legal"

"I guess so," she said, curious as to why her age would be an issue, Grams never mentioned this.

McGonagall nodded, "I suppose that is one major argument in your favor. With the wards already up, it was one of his reasons as to why young Mr. Potter would have to be returned to the Dursleys."

Cousin Liz, Bonnie, and now Caroline, moved to block the boy from their sight.

_"__He's… not… going Anywhere. LEAST of all, back to THEM!_ They _willingly_ signed away their rights to him. Harry James Potter is _my_ ward, and as of April 5th of this year: _A Dual Citizen_ with granted asylum. Backed by the Law of MACUSA. I went to them personally and had it done."

"Can we _please _talk about this inside?" asked McGonagall, swatting a mosquito that landed on her.

"Fine," said the Sheriff, "You can come on in" Continuing to shield Harry as the lot came in the door.

"But what about the Headmaster? He's really anxious to see-!"

Liz sighed as Caroline took her place in front of the boy. "Might as well get it _all_ over with now, Bonnie would you mind accompanying me and letting him in?"

"Of Course," she said following the Cop.

...

"Albus Dumbledore," she stated approaching the boundary line. Startled, the old man looked up from what he had been doing to face her.

"Yes?"

"I am Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, Harry's Cousin. What are you doing on my property,_ uninvited_ I might add?"

Sensing the awkward defensiveness of the situation, Albus quickly tried to smooth things over with his grandfatherly tone.

"Ah yes! You must be the "Cousin Liz" Harry wrote about in his letters? What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

"Given the _evidence_ of his previous "living" situation, that you, yourself had a hand in. Even when he repeatedly went to you for help, but you didn't. I must say I highly _doubt_ that he has been writing to you. The most likely scenario is that you either _stole _or Ronald Weasley _gave you_ one of his letters. Don't lie to a Cop, it doesn't end well for you." she said crossing her arms, waiting.

Dumbledore quickly back peddled,

"My apologies, it seems we got off on the wrong track. I'm just here to talk about Harry and see what we can do to bring him home."

"You can try, but I don't think you have much to go on. Bonnie?" she said, looking at the girl. She started chanting, as the barrier came down. "You'd better hurry, Mr. Dumbledore. I don't think she can hold it much longer."

Albus stepped inside just as they shot right back up.

"Thank you, Bonnie"

"Of Course," nodded the Witch, "I'll be watching you," she promised, slightly glaring at him before running back into the house.

"Most of us have grown very attached to Harry, since he came to live here. They, his friends _all _know his story. If you try to take him against his will, you're going to have a _real_ fight on your hands, including _me._"

"Elizabeth, my girl. I am not your enemy. I think if we just sit down and realize that we are all on the same team-"

"You're wrong there, Professor. We are most definitely _not_ on the "same team" when it comes to Harry's _wellbeing._ You claim to be his "Magical Guardian" but we both know that's bullshit. Lily and James _never_ mentioned you in the will of the recipience in charge of Harry's upbringing. Your part is the_ two_ vaults you inherited to keep both the "Order" and "Hogwarts" sufficient."

Dumbledore stopped where he was. "How do you know about that?" he asked without thinking.

"Lily and I were quite close, despite living an entire continent away from each other. She sent me copies of _everything._ If _anyone_ from her side was to take Harry that was still alive, it would've been me. She never wanted him at the Dursleys, especially after Petunia publicly shamed her at their parents' funeral for being pregnant.

_"__Freaks like her should NEVER breed"_ that is a direct quote from her foul mouth. Still think you made the right choice?" she asked walking ahead of him.

...

When Dumbledore finally entered the house, the battle lines were already drawn. One side of the room, Harry was still being heavily guarded by friends and family, even the dog. On the other, Katherine and Snape looked quite bored, while Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore tried to play off their anxiety and get down to business.

"It's good to see you again Harry, my boy. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

The boy rolled his eyes as he listed off everyone in the group, pointing to each one as he spoke. Before finally ending with, "As for seeing you again Professor, I honestly _wish_ I could say the same. You've come to take me away, haven't you?" he stated in a monotone.

"Harry, my boy! _Don't be like that._ Don't you _want _to come home? To Hogwarts… to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I know they miss you. What about your family?"

"Don't insult me Headmaster, you _know_ very well that there was _no_ love between me and those people. The only thing that we had in common was _blood,_ and Vernon did a _good_ job spilling _mine_ ALL over their pristine white carpet before Liz rescued me. _Where were you?_ Focusing on the "Greater Good"? But it turns out, you ignoring me was the best thing to ever happen. I have a new life, and a real family. This is my Home, Albus. This is where I belong"

"I understand my boy, but you can't stay here"

"Says who? _You?_ Mr. Dumbledore, I must warn you before you speak. You are not on English Soil; you have no authority or rights over here. But Harry _does. _Like I told your companions earlier, I am now his guardian legally in both worlds. He has been given a _dual _citizenship and asylum here in the US. I personally made sure of it." Cousin Liz pointed out.

"How? No-Maj's can't access MACUSA without entering with their magical significant other."

"I'm not a No-Maj or a Muggle, Professor. I'm a Squib. Just like my daughter Caroline was before she was turned into a Vampire. My mother Abigail inherited the magic gene, just like Lily but there wasn't enough new blood in there for the magic to thrive on the next generation. That's went my ancestors get for marrying their first cousins, going back six generations, in order to keep the bloodline "Pure,"

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"Oh man, that is just _Wrong!"_ was the commentary from the "Scooby-Doo Gang".

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, desperately trying to take control of the situation. "Now, we came here for one purpose, and one purpose only. _Harry are you going to come home with us?" _

"I already told you, Professor: _I am Home._ Didn't you _feel _the Blood Wards pulsing throughout the property? You told me, I needed to stay with my mother's blood, and _I am. _I'm sorry it's not the way _you _want it, but I've made my choice."

"You're sure I can't get you to change your mind Harry?"

_"__Positive,"_ Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, hopefully one day my boy you'll see. Everything I do is for the Greater Good. Katherine dear, do you think you can help Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Elena's double had her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you think I insisted that you come along. Do as I say or you're fired,"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" the other Vampires in the room seethed, getting ready to kill. But Katherine just tuned everyone out focusing on her target… _Albus Dumbledore!_

Without warning she flashed across the room and had the old man in choke hold. Paralyzing him with one hand as she bit her wrist and shove it into his open mouth.

"I am grateful for what you've done for me Professor. But you seem to be under a few miscomprehensions: I don't work for you; _I am a Volunteer_. Secondly, you have forgotten. I am _not_ a tame _Pet,_ _I'm dangerous. _Thirdly, I've listened to you drone on and on for _7 months_ about sacrifices for the "Greater Good." I think it's time, _you_ made one.

My blood is now officially in your system. That means I could kill you _anytime_ within the next 24 hours and you will begin transitioning. And_ everyone_ knows that you_ cannot_ be both Witch and_ Vampire!"_

The Professor shuddered as the blood continued to gurgle down his throat.

"So, here's what's going to happen: You are either going to actually _stop_ and _listen_ to what the boy wants, eventually reaching a compromise? Because it's _his_ life, not yours! Or I snap your neck right now and be done with it?!" After a few more seconds, she pulled her wrist away. "So Dumbles, what will it be?"

Albus Dumbledore had never been so terrified in his life, he could still taste it on his tongue. "You wouldn't really do that? I am an _old man_!" he begged,

"Don't_ test_ me," she glared. With a deep shuddering breath, he turned back to Harry.

"What do you want my boy? Because our world_ needs_ you. More than you know…"

It was soon decided; Harry would return to Hogwarts in the new school year but his home base would be there in Mystic Falls and he was allowed to return home every other weekend via Portkey or Floo Powder.

While they were discussing things in detail with the Sheriff. Katherine paid no attention to her former toys and entertainment. She had eyes for only one person.

...

Grabbing his hand, she swiftly led him to the kitchen. Where she poured them both a whisky shot from the Sheriff's stash while he put up a privacy spell.

"What was that?"

"What was What?" she said downing her shot and pouring another.

"What you just did to the Headmaster,"

"Sorry, he was getting annoying. He needs to realize, not everyone is his puppet and he doesn't get pull _all_ the strings. Besides _fear,_ sometimes is a great motivator."

"You don't have to tell me that,"

"Oh Sev, I'm sorry. I just _hate_ the hold he has on you. Both him and Voldemort"

_"__Don't say his name"_

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, rolling up his sleeve to inspect the mark.

"It's getting worse by the day; it won't be long now. _He will return."_

"And if my vision last night, really did happen? He will be certainly coming after the boy. Potter is going to need _all_ the help he can get, even the Mystic Falls Scooby-doo gang is better than nothing. But we _will_ face this _together_ Severus, now and forever."

"What could you possibly see in me?" he asked, gently cupping the side of her face.

"Well, what do you see in me Sev. I'm a five hundred and eighteen-year-old bitch who has always looked out for number one. Until I met my mate, thanks to a magical accident, and his needs come before my own. I once said as a human, "_If we lived in a world without Love, why would we want to live?"_ she whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Now hurry up and kiss me before they've realized we've gone…"


	14. Chapter 14

Albus Dumbledore left the Forbes Property resigned. Today had _not_ gone the way he had expected.

He had known Harry would not be happy to see him, having established his "own" family and support group. Away from his watchful gaze and guidance. Something the boy _needed_ if he was to complete the Prophesy.

_Why didn't people understand?_ He wasn't the Villain here, Tom was, regrettably.

Maybe things would have been different if he'd taken charge of Riddle in his youth, maybe had him adopted? Yet, knowing his personality, it would have been a _slim_ chance of rehabilitation. But a _chance_, none the less. He inwardly sighed, too many "What if's" as far as that was concerned.

Now _Harry_ on the other hand, _had_ received a positive upbringing at his birth and first year or so, despite living in hiding. Sadly, Albus _now_ realized. All those positives had pretty much _ended_ with the deaths of James and Lily.

By going against the Will and severely _underestimating_ the amount of hatred and malice Petunia held for her own sister! Young Harry's life had continued to be one of _Survival_. He never truly started to _live_ again until he'd stepped through the gates of Hogwarts.

But _here_ on a different continent_, _to his everlasting shame. Harry not only lived;_ he_'_d thrived_!

What would be the reaction of their World if it got out that The Boy Who Lived preferred MACUSA over them?! _Harry Potter needed to Come Home! _And he was, but not the way he wanted it.

Up until Albus tried to enter the property, he had not truly believed that Harry was actually blood to these people. But the Blood Wards don't lie, and he _couldn't_ get through. His own defensive weapon for Harry used against him! They were strong, if not stronger than Dumbledore had wished the Dursley's home to be.

As long as _Harry _and the others considered _this_ place to be _his home,_ his plans were ruined! If they weren't already by Miss Pierce's interference.

Even now as he cautiously looked back over his shoulder, spotting the Vampire walking side by side with Severus. Because of the amount of magical electricity pulsing throughout the town. They had to wait for a more secluded spot before apparating.

"Sacrifices for the Greater Good" Never until today had he ever thought that _he'd_ be called on to make one so _personal._

The only Vampire he'd ever come across had been the one sitting across from his father's cell in Azkaban during a visit, all those years ago. Since then. The only information, he'd gotten about them mostly came from Muggle folklore.

Especially the turning part, he'd thought it was down to a mere toxic bite like the Werewolves and the victims could still eventually go on with their life, with a few adjustments. Like Remus.

But, _Oh No! _Not Vampires!

These poor people had actually _drunk_ their blood and _died_. _Before coming back!_

Still able to taste the metallic rust, yet intoxicating flavor of hers, Dumbledore shuddered. The closest he'd ever wanted to be to death in his own youth was finding the "Deathly Hallows" and becoming their Master. Now however, he wanted to do as good a job as he could for the "Greater Good" before it finally came to reunite him with his sister and his parents.

He wanted Harry back under control of course, but _not _at the expense of _his own eternity_!

It would be _too cruel_ a fate to finally _see _Ariana and apologize. Then be once more _ripped_ away from her, back to earth. Condemned to thirst for _blood_ and be_ powerless_ as he guided the next generations of children into the hereafter_._

So, a sacrifice had been made:_ Harry. _

Eyeing Katherine at that moment, an old memory resurfaced of his third year at Hogwarts as a boy.

During Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Hepsworth had once informed the class as they studied a Minotaur up close. _"No matter_ how taken in you seem to get with these creatures, or how tame they may appear. Always remember: _An Animal IS an Animal;_ they will always have those predatory instincts. It doesn't mean you need to fear them, but BE cautious and respectful at _all _times."

He had forgotten that. And The old Professor's words had rung true when it came to Katherine.

She'd made it abundantly clear that she wasn't tame and definitely not a pet. She would not be order about, like Remus. An entirely different species. But it did bring up the question as to _why_ she was hanging around Severus in her spare time. He certainly hoped she would not turn him in the near future, which would cause them to lose a major advantage in the upcoming War.

"That was embarrassing," sighed Professor McGonagall, walking in between him and the couple.

"Yes, it was rather. I wasn't expecting them to react so strongly to the situation. I thought they would be more reasonable-"

"_Reasonable?!_ I am talking about _YOU, _Albus! Merlin's Beard! The_ size_ of your ego, I swear! I've been telling you for _years_ that something was wrong with the boy! _But you wouldn't Listen! _And wouldn't let ME do something to help either. So finally, fate stepped in a did your job _for you_. By sending Cousin Liz! Even_ I_ can see Potter is _where _he supposed to be! I came along on this trip not only to _see_ how Potter was doing, but to strike a compromise for his schooling. Not to be your accomplice at his second _kidnapping!_ Why did you think those Blood Wards didn't let you in, when the rest of us passed through so easily? _Embarrassing!_ But you didn't stop there, it took a _Vampire_ threatening to_ turn_ you. For you to _begin_ to be rational. If you don't shape up this year Albus, with the Triwizard tournament taking place at our school? You can expect my resignation before next fall."

"Minerva!"

_"__Am I clear Laddie?" _she said, with her angry accent starting to come out.

The Headmaster mutely nodded as they reached the spot, and one by one, they apparated. With the exception of Katherine and Snape, who did it together. The Vampire was never more grateful to be leaving this town and its occupants behind. At least in the Wizarding World, she was safe from Klaus.

...

It took a couple days on the Forbes' end for the women to feel comfortable enough to let Harry out on his own with Shadow. Lately the dog had been acting antsy, as if trying to lead him into the woods?

The reason he knew this is because Shadow would walk ahead a few paces then turn back and grab his jacket sleeve, pulling him in that direction. Only stopping when Harry commanded that he quit. Today however, he was curious as to what his four-legged friend wanted to show him.

"Okay Boy, lead the way" he said, taking him off leash at the Park. (_Finally!) _thought Shadow.

With the sudden appearance of Dumbledore, he had gone over and over in his head how he was going to do this. Until he had come across this particular plan. If Harry was going to believe him, Padfoot knew he needed back up.

Arriving at their destination, the dog stuck his nose in the air. Catching Buckbeak's scent on the wind he barked, giving the signal.

"What is it boy?" asked Harry before hearing the sound of large wings flapping and a bird calling out? Shadow continued barking as he backed up towards his "master."

Buckbeak landed with a screeching halt right in front of them. Harry didn't know _who_ to be more surprised at:

This horse/giant eagle type creature or its rider?

"Hermione?"

"Harry!" she said, looking a little frazzled from her windy ride.

"Wha-? What are you doing here and _What is that thing?"_

"One thing at a time," she answered, trying to catch her breath as she slid down.

"Hermione?" he questioned.

"First of all, Harry. It's good to see you, but what did you do to your glasses?"

"I have them if I need 'em. I mostly wear contacts nowadays."

Hermione smacked her forehead,

"Contacts? Of Course! I hardly spend time anymore in the Muggle World, with the exceptions of my parents. I didn't even think of that. You look good"

"_Hermione,_ what are you doing here? I told you never to contact me again."

"Harry please, just _HEAR_ me out. I have not come to re-hash the past between us. I know very well _what_ my blunder _COST_ me. I was constantly reminded all last year whenever Ron received a letter from you. I've come here _not _at the request of Ronald or Dumbledore, but in support of one who cares for you very much, _your Godfather."_

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I don't have a Godfather."

She shook her head, "It's true Harry. Ron and I accidently overheard Professor McGonagall talk about it to some others during a trip to Hogsmeade."

"Alright, let's say I buy your story. _Who is he?_ and, _Where has he been all this time?_"

The teen witch took a deep breath, eyeing the dog. "Your Godfather is _Sirius Black_,"

"What? As in the _Mass Murderer_ Escapee Ron warned me about?"

"Yes, he showed up on School grounds and was stalking Gryffindor tower all year. Searching not for you, at least _not_ only you but Scabbers."

"Ron's rat? Why?"

"It's a long story, so why don't we let him tell it."

_"__He's here?"_

"Yes, but he means you _no_ harm Harry. In fact, he's lived _with_ you for over a month now"

"No way! Unless he's -?" Suddenly backing away from the dog, staring at him horrified. Whining Shadow, lowered his head submissively, wagging his big bushy tail in a friendly manner before changing shape and species.

"Now Pup, _please_ don't be like that. Like Hermione just said, I mean you no harm. _You're safe_ with ol' "Padfoot" or "Shadow," whichever name you prefer it's still me."

_"__I don't even know you!" _

The dark-haired man winced, "That's true, but you_ did_ once. I was there at your birth, seeing you at least once a week if not more until James and Lily died. _Your father_ was one of my _best_ mates, along with Remus and Wormtail."

"Who?"

While Sirius took a moment to gather his thoughts, Hermione had successfully gotten the boy's attention.

"Harry, I'm not asking you to forgive me. Only to listen to what _he _has to say. Whatever he tells you next is going to be the truth. Ron and I were both _witnesses_ to the latter part of his tale. I made the mistake of judging blindly; _don't you do the same." _

"Why are you doing all this Hermione?"

"Because I still care about you Harry. I have always cared."

Sirius cleared his throat as the two sat down on a fallen log and waited… By the end of it, the poor boy had gone remarkably quiet as he digested what he'd been told.

_"__Harry?"_

"That_ rat_ is an _endangered_ species, if he_ ever_ shows his rotten face around here. But that still doesn't explain _how_ you knew where I was, I highly doubt it was by chance." Gesturing to the hippogriff munching on a raccoon.

"I told Sirius where you were Harry, after I had learned the truth. He needed a place to hide from the ministry and I knew he would jump at the chance of seeing you again, from the way he'd talked in the Shrieking Shack" said Hermione.

"And you're really all that _comfortable _living in our house _as _my pet?"

Sirius shrugged,

"I've been told I have a sweet reputation as a dog. In fact, your father once suggested I make the change permanent. The tail? I could live with, but the fleas? They were murder. Strangely I haven't had a single one since I been here."

Harry chuckled, "It might have something to do with the flea medication Cousin Liz had the Vet give you."

Sirius groaned, "If only that was one experience _I could forget. _It has a given me a new appreciation of what our animals go through." He shuddered, "By the way Harry, could you _please_ convince Liz. _I do NOT need to get fixed!_ Shadow may not have much of himself anymore, _but he needs his pride. Please!"_

Harry snickered, "I'll see what I can do. It would help though, if you didn't stare longing at any females. Because if word gets out about a possible litter of puppies in the neighborhood…"

Sirius' eyes widened, "Oh No! On that _I promise,_ I'll be a good doggie."

...

In the end though, it was best decided to be both open and _honest_ with Liz and Caroline. They took the news about as well as anyone would expect in this situation. To the Sheriff's credit, she was willing to _listen_ to the escaped prisoner's story in full. Having recognized him from the enchanted wedding photo Lily had sent years ago.

It really made her blood boil, to hear how screwed up the British Magical Justice system was to throw an _innocent _man in prison _without_ a trial.

Caroline's thoughts were similar to her mother's, though surprised to find that their newest addition was actually a man, the one they'd been warned to look out for.

With deep breath, Sheriff Forbes gave her verdict:

"Well Mr. Black, since you've already established yourself in our lives as Harry's pet and you_ clearly_ mean us no harm or else the Blood Wards would have stopped you. Would you be willing to continue your ruse? For the time being?"

"What are you talking about Mom?" asked her daughter.

"I'm talking about minimizing the scandal until I can arrange time off at work for another trip to MACUSA. See what I can to about getting him a hearing."

"You really want to help me?" asked Sirius surprised. "Why?"

"I'm a cop, I became one to _help_ people. Especially those who were wronged. Besides, it's what Lily would have wanted. But under my roof Mr. Black, there are rules."

He groaned, "Alright, here we go. No leaving the seat up? No drinking the toilet bowl water?"

Liz smiled, "That, and… Only in the _privacy_ of our own home, when_ nobody_ is around except us_ three-" _Pointing to Harry, Caroline and herself, "are you allowed to turn human. The _minute_ somebody knocks on the door or Caroline picks up a scent, you're Fido"

"Don't you mean "Shadow"?

"Exactly, do we have a deal?" The agreement was sealed with a handshake.

Hermione stayed for the weekend, camping out in the guest bedroom downstairs as Harry showed her his new world of Mystic Falls during the day, even meeting his new group of friends.

It amazed her of _how_ at ease Harry seemed to be at home here among all these different types of people and how they all worked together. He was almost like a new person.

"You really love this place, don't you?" she asked as he and Shadow walked her back to Buckbeak.

"This is my _home_, Hermione. Shame it had to take 13 years to find it, but I wouldn't trade it for _anything._"

"Even _Hogwarts_ and being _"The Boy Who Lived"?_

"_I_ never _chose_ that path,_ it_ chose me. 'Mione my life went over the course of _one_ summer. From just "Shut-Up and take it! Don't attract attention to yourself, if you want to have all your limbs working _correctly_!" to "That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, it comes from being touched by an evil curse that _no one but you_ has survived, defeating the Darkest Wizard of our time. Making you famous." As much as I love Hogwarts, my friends there, and learning. If I had to choose between the two? I'd pick here."

"I can see that, _now_. Harry do you think we'll ever be friends again? I mean, _back_ to how we use to be?"

"Hard to say, I don't fully trust you yet. It's going to take time, and you_ need_ to _give me_ that if you want _any_ relationship to work."

Hermione nodded as they approached the animal with a bow, which he returned. The teen got on the winged creature, "Thank you Harry, Sirius. It was good to see you again, and glad I _could_ help. 'Bye!" she said as Buckbeak took off and she clung for dear life.

The boy and his dog were about to leave when Shadow had a strange reaction to a crow that had landed nearby. He kept on barking as the bird continued to look him in the eye.

"What is it?" Harry asked as Shadow began to write in the mud, forming the word: _"Animagus."_

...

Harry looked up from the writing, taking his wand out of his back pocket and pointed it at the bird.

_"__Show yourself," _

With a disgruntled "Caw!", the crow obliged, flying down to the ground and changed shape to reveal a middle-aged woman with dark hair he'd never seen before.

"Who are you? and What are you doing here?"

"There's no need to sound so inhospitable Mr. Peverell. After all we are _family_, though distantly I might add." She grimaced, her face looking all the while like she's swallowed a sour lemon.

"My name is _"Potter,"_ said Harry.

The witch nodded, "_Now,_ it is. But it wasn't that way _500 years ago_ when your family changed it to cover up their rather _shady_ past."

The boy blinked his eyes in surprise, "What do you want from me? Surely not to get even after _all _this time?"

"_Oh please!_ Everyone knew it was suicide to touch a Peverell. Besides I never wanted you, or any of your ancestors dead at all."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Two things: First, I wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Curious as to what she had to say, because she clearly wasn't a "Boy Who Lived" fan. Based on, the fact that she wasn't staring at his fading scar. (Caroline had given him a medicated cream to put on it once the "infection" had gone away.)

"You really _do_ look like my deceased nephew."

"James?"

She shook her head, "James was a _close_ ringer, but _you _could be his _identical_ twin or doppelganger."

"What was his name?"

"Henrik,"

Harry's eyes widened, "That's what Elijah called me" he whispered.

The woman sighed before gritting her teeth, "Another one of my nephews,"

"You don't like us very much, do you?"

"It's not that, Harry I want you to pay very close attention to me because I'm only going to say this once." He nodded, "My name is Dalilah and I am well over a thousand years old. My sister, your twelve times great-grandmother "Esther," was also a witch but a weaker one at that. She…"

Harry and Shadow listened with intensity at the unknown history of the Potter family tree.

"So, wait a minute. _You're pissed_ because _your sister_ betrayed you by falling for one of your _captors_. She later couldn't get pregnant, so you _two_ made deal. Promising the _first born_ of _every_ generation as payment?! _That's Bullshite! _ There _had to_ be another way!"

"There isn't! for that _kind_ of a spell, there _must_ be a _price!" _

"Oh, I agree, but it _doesn't_ have to be the_ children _that pay! THEY'RE INNOCENT! You only chose that to _hurt _your sister, and others in the process! _It was YOUR Revenge!" _

"What do you know?!" she snapped at him.

"I KNOW because I just was forced to spend the last _13 YEARS_ of my life taking the _blame _and torture for _everything_ wrong in my aunt's life since she found out that _her sister_ was a Mudblood!"

_"__Don't say that!"_

_"__It's the TRUTH!"_

Dalilah rocked back on her heels from both his words and the force of magic crackling around him.

"My apologizes, I didn't realize it was such a _sensitive topic_ for you. But you're wrong about your mother. Just because she didn't come from a directly magical background. It doesn't make her any less a Witch."

"I know that, but from that time on. Petunia _hated _anything to do with magic. She calls us "Freaks,"

Dalilah nodded, "I _now_ understand where you're coming from Harry. But at the end of the day: A spell was cast and the payment _must _be collected. Even though Esther tried to cheat her way out of it, and your other ancestor did what they did."

"I get that, but you can't undo the past. _As much as we wish too… _So, given what you know about the "Original Family?" And I have a feeling the Vampires aren't done yet with Mystic Falls. If they come back, can the "Original" Witch be far behind?"

Dalilah gave a devious smile as she caught on. "What do you have in mind...?"

A few minutes later, a satisfied crow soared up through the trees away from them.

"What have I done Shadow? I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. But I suppose it's better than, centuries _more_ of grudges and spite being passed on to innocent children, like me."

Shadow licked his hand, (_I don't know Pup, but I am quite certain NOBODY in James' family knew about this.) _

He whined at the very thought of his best mate spending his life as an indentured servant to pay back a century's old debt. James was such a free spirit, much like himself. He couldn't handle it, and probably would've told that witch _where_ to shove her broom, and paid a nasty price for it. It certainly would have been a battle of the wills from the get-go.

...

The last month of Summer Vacation vanished rather quickly with the amount of stuff that got done.

As promised, Liz once more got an audience with MACUSA to plead Sirius' case. It ended happily with him receiving a full pardon and asylum there in America. Of Course, the Pensieve and the Veritaserum helped his cause. He was still living at the Forbes' home though, going back and forth between man and dog. After all those years in Azkaban, they figured, he didn't want to be living on his own quite yet. Which suited the other occupants just fine, seeing as they had all grown fond of him.

Followed by Liz and Caroline's first portkeyed trip to Diagon Alley for Harry's school supplies. That was an interesting experience. As they walked through the shops, Harry could see the same wonder on their faces, that he'd had on his first trip there. Caroline couldn't help but think they'd stepped into a real live fairytale as wands were waved and objects flew by themselves all around the room, changing colors and shapes. She even got a pair of blue and lilac dress robes tailored for her by a real witch as a present from Harry. In Gringotts, it was a good thing that she'd been on a roller coaster before. Because that ride was _wild_, and the sight of all those _gold_ coins hidden in that vault, reminded her of Pirates of the Caribbean. To say nothing of the goblin bankers, who could very well be extras in a Lord of the Rings movie. _Talk about a "Magical" day!_

Sadly, now it was the first of September and time for Harry to go back to school. It was Snape who arrived by portkey at ten O'clock to pick him up and get him to the Hogwarts Express. After a couple tearful goodbyes, with a promise of seeing them next weekend. The boy reluctantly took his Professor's arm and vanished to reappear at the train station.

...

"Happy now," said Harry, abruptly stepping back.

"What are you talking about Potter?" he sneered.

"Don't play dumb!" the boy shouted, "I was _home_, for the FIRST time with people I _could_ call "family" since my parents murder! You and Dumbledore _had to_ muck it all up! What's the matter?! You had such a _boring _school year, last year? You wanted your target back?! There wasn't enough bad blood between Slytherin and Gryffindor to go around?!"

"Shut up! _You little prat._" ordered Snape, grabbing his shirt and pulling him behind a nearby column. "Let's get a few things _straight_ here, _before _you enter the Castle grounds:

_Whatever_ your current feelings about your living situation, that is between _you _and the Headmaster _alone. _I am _not _apart of it, nor do I wish to be. And _yes,_ while I most _definitely_ hate you. There are times, I can't even stand your face. However, I am _not _opposed to you being content somewhere _else. _So, Potter. Do your_ best _to stay _out_ of trouble this year, and I _won't_ go out of my way to be extra nasty. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good, I will be watching you" he said, then was gone as the train whistle blew.

"_Harry Dear! _It's so _good_ to see you!" Mrs. Weasley ambushed him with a hug as the rest of the family came through the barrier. "We were so worried!" she said, pulling back "Dear, what have you done with your glasses?"

After Ron had finally managed to get Harry away from his mother and the twins, they boarded the train where Hermione found them in their selected compartment. Much to Ron's relief, his friends seemed to be getting along for the moment. Though there was still that slight sense of awkwardness as they talked about their summers, including what happened at the Quidditch World Cup and the past year.

Soon the train ride ended, and the carriages rolled towards the Castle. Where the Gryffindors found their table and sat, waiting to for the sorting Ceremony to begin. It came and went in a jiffy and just as everyone was about to dig in to the Welcoming Feast. When Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Just a minute, before we begin the Celebration of start of another exciting year at Hogwarts. I have a couple announcements to make: First of all, please give a big round of applause to the return of "Harry Potter" who's just come out of hiding, now that Sirius Black has officially moved on!"

The response was a thunderous roar of applause and cheering from the masses, while a few individuals muttered.

"So _that's_ where he was!"

"See I _told _you Dumbledore had a plan! Shame though, that _we_ had to suffer through the effects of the Dementors!"

"I guess that makes sense, after all Black _was _after Potter. To hide him was probably the best thing!"

"Is he nuts?! Old man's gone plum crazy, announcing Potter's return like that at dinner. Black gets wind of this? _He will be back!_ Mark my words!"

_"__Would you please stand, Harry?"_

Oh no! slowly the boy got up. Glaring daggers at the Headmaster.

"That's not Harry Potter!" one first year called out.

"Where's his Scar?!"

"What about his crazy hair and his trademark glasses?!" Other objecting voices joined in soon becoming a mob.

"Now, now, everyone! That's enough! Mr. Potter, since you're no longer in hiding. You can shed your disguise now!"

_"__Oh!"_ the whole crowd gasped, but "The Boy Who Lived" just frowned and sat back down.

"Come on now Harry!" the people continued to cheer when-

"That's _Enough!_ _You sorry ass Bitches & Bastards!"_

A familiar female voice echoed throughout the hall. The students quieted instantly, turning to find Katherine standing up from her seat at the staff table with Snape's wand on her, casting a sonorous charm.

"Thank you, so "Harry Potter" changed his look. _Who cares?! _I've been in living in this world for about a year and I've seen enough to know:_ You DON'T need an IDOL, you need COURAGE!_ Courage to actually _do _what needs to be done _YOURSELF._ Potter _can't_ save you, not ALL of you. Yes, he_ once_ defeated the "Dark Lord," but at the end? _He is JUST a boy! Like YOU! _There is _no _guarantee he will succeed again. So, let him _live _his life while he _still_ can. Whether you believe Voldemort will return or not, a war is coming. And those who sit on their ass and do nothing but _whine _going to be the first to _die!" _she hissed, striking fear into the_ entire_ student body, before retaking her seat.

"Y-Yes Miss Katherine!" they quivered, having lost their appetite.

"That's- that's not how I would have put it Miss Pierce, but thank you." said the Headmaster, attempting to work quickly to clean up the mess she created. No one would get excited about the news of the Triwizard Tournament tonight. Because if word got out about what she had just said? Trying to mold Harry by giving into peer pressure, would be the _least_ of his worries.

In the meantime, Katherine smiled, holding hands with Severus under the table. "Phase 1 of get the Public of Potter's back is complete," she whispered. He gave a discreet nod in response.

Curious as to what she was doing here at Hogwarts, Harry quietly asked Neville across the table.

"Miss Katherine is Professor Snape's assistant, who sometimes helps out Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Having joined us last year. She's alright, as _long_ _as_ you don't insult the Professor. For some reason, she very protective over him. I think she has a crush."

"Oh, it's more than _that_ Mate" said Ron, with a disgusted look "I once_ caught_ _him kissing _her neck."

"Ew!"

"Ok! It's official those two are in training to be Vampires!"

"What makes you say that?" "Because only a Vampire would be interested in another Vampire"

"Ronnie's right," said the twins, now joining in the conversation. "But it makes great business for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it: One sucks the life from the class, while the other takes the blood. Then it's up to ol' Gred and Forge to revive them by the end of it."

"Tsk…tsk. You're very lucky, I like you two and believe in rule breaking" said Katherine appearing out of nowhere, given each of the boys a pat on the cheek.

"Hey Miss Katherine!" said Harry as she began to walk away. "Thanks for helping me up there, it's now _twice_ that you've done it. And I was just wondering why?"

"I have my reasons, Mr. Potter. _And they're mine. _The only thing you need to know is that I'm on your side. Even if my methods are sneakily underhanded" she answered.

It was a hard week ahead for Harry as he worked hard and attended double classes, trying to make up for last year. Thankfully Hermione agreed to help Harry, as in _"help",_ not "lecture" like she had in the past.

It was a new experience for both of them, the bookworm was amazed at how quickly Harry seemed to catch on in some subjects. Once they were in the middle of Ancient Runes, (He had chosen that elective over Divination) Hermione asked him where these strokes of genius had come from, because it certainly wasn't there in 2 years since she's known him.

"Once again, it all came back to the Dursleys 'Mione. I was literally _punished_ if I brought home a better grade than their son. So, in order to survive, I had to hide my smarts by playing dumb. Then Hogwarts started it seemed like you were so fixated on getting the answer right _every_ time, I didn't want you read that as a challenge between us. I'd rather have my friends than be smart."

_"__Oh Harry,"_ the young witch bit her lip, not knowing what else to say. Harry' life was more tragic then she thought. Right then, she made up her mind. That she would squash her jealousy, should it arise from his grades. He deserved them, having _never _had the opportunity to shine for his smarts.

...

Harry got back to Mystic Falls on a Friday night; it was Senior Prank Night at the High School.

Shadow wanted to come, but as the school didn't allow dogs. He huffed, though not quite yet comfortable to start going around Mystic Falls as a human. So, he unfortunately had to stay home and leave the pranking to Prongslet.

Harry was so excited to be home, he agreed to help out anyway he could. But he had also forgotten _one_ thing about the room he'd chosen: _He couldn't swim! _

Tripping over a stringed paint can, he fell into the deep side of the pool. Harry surfaced for a second, flailing his arms and gasping before being pulled under. As he sank towards the bottom, there was suddenly another splash as an arm snaked around his waist bringing him back to the surface. Harry's rescuer towed him to the side of the pool and got them both out. Once he could breathe regularly Harry took in the sight of her shoes and blond hair.

Thinking it was Caroline he said, "Have- (cough) have I told you today? What an _Angel_ you are?"

To his surprise, a British voice answered him. "Oh! that's not necessary Sweetheart, you can just call me _"Rebekah…"_


	15. Chapter 15

Earlier that night…

Stefan groaned as he woke up, finding himself once again in the back of Klaus' truck.

"Ah! He lives," said a female voice. The younger Salvatore looked up to see _Rebekah Mikaelson,_ not Klaus standing there.

"What happened?"

"You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper…"

"Why'd he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"

"_You can stop Playing Dumb now. _It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything," said Stefan as he got up.

"No, you just failed to mention that the Doppelganger's still alive."

"At least he hasn't been able to discover the other secret," he muttered as he paced forgetting about vampire hearing.

"WHAT secret?!" hissed Rebekah, pinning him to the inside wall. _"Tell me,"_ she commanded, her pupil dilating.

"Harry is alive"

A puzzled expression came over the Original's face. _"Who?"_

"Forget I said anything," said Stefan, shrugging off the compulsion. "Where's Klaus now?"

"With any luck, ripping that girl's bloody head off,"

At those words the younger vampire couldn't take it anymore as he charged at the Original. Causing them to fly out of the truck and onto the ground,

"Leave her alone!"

"You really do love her, don't you?" stated Rebekah, struggling slightly at first but the overpowering him. Then grabbing a crowbar that had fallen out with them, she hooked his neck before stabbing and knocking him out. "Consider me jealous."

Quickly finding herself bored, Rebekah went off to search for Nik inside the school. Coming across Tyler and Caroline who were beginning to make out. She made short work of the couple though by snapping the other blonde's neck and kidnapping Tyler for her brother's experiment regarding hybrids.

What happened next, you ask?

Klaus announced his return by getting ahold of Elena and taking her in the gym, dismissing the rest of the student body. With the exception of two innocent bystanders "Dana and Chad." Rebekah hauled Tyler in as Klaus explained his current problem with making hybrids: they don't survive the transition. Before feeding the werewolf, his blood and snapping his neck. All the while, ordering Bonnie to find a solution.

Things got messier when Caroline woke up, discovering her boyfriend's body and Rebekah playing with her phone, leading the Mikaelson sibling to find that_ Elena _apparently had her necklace. Which they needed to contact the "Original Witch." Pissed, Rebekah re-entered the gym as Klaus compelled the recently arrived Stefan to feed on the two innocent humans, much to Elena's horror.

"Where is it?! _Where's my necklace?!"_

"What are you talking about?" asked her brother, slightly annoyed.

"She has my necklace, _look"_ answered his sister, handing over the phone with the photo inside. Klaus zoomed in, seeing the item.

"Well, well, _more_ lies." Glaring at Stefan, who'd just finished with blood all over his chin.

"That's not the _only_ things he's lied about," Rebekah confirmed, "He also said _"Harry's alive?"_

_ "WHAT?!"_

The Original hybrid seethed, eyes glowing yellow and fangs bared before full out attacking Stefan's neck with a _vicious_ bite.

"STEFAN!" Elena screamed as he collapsed on the ground as the toxic venom began to spread throughout his system.

"That was very _stupid _of you Mate" said Klaus, crouching down beside him and the Doppelganger. "You don't mess with_ my_ family, a mistake you will now regretfully take to your final grave, _Ripper."_

"What is this about Nik?! _And who is Harry?!"_ shouted Rebekah impatiently.

Klaus rose from his position on the floor to face her. "_Please_ TRY to be calm Little Sister when I tell you this. I thought it was impossible at first but I'm _seen_ him for myself."

"Nik-!"

"Our brother is _back_ Rebekah. _Henrik _has been reborn."

The Original looked stunned before, "That's_ not_ funny Nik! _You tell me the truth!"_ she cried, obviously upset as her voice cracked as tears threatened to streak down her cheeks.

"Rebekah," said Klaus in a gentle tone, wiping away the escaped tears. "Sister, I may be mean sometimes. But I would _never_ lie to you about something as _important_ as this."

_"Well, where is HE?! _I want him back Nik, I want him in my arms!"

"So, do I, Sister. _So, do I" _he agreed, growling a little at the end. "In fact, we are _not _leaving Mystic Falls until I have him" he finished, sending a chill down everyone else's spine.

"You think _he's_ your _brother?" _Elena gasped, suddenly Elijah's past interest in him made a lot more sense, all of the Originals really. "Stefan? _Did you know?" _

The Salvatore shook his head as the feverish chills started to come. "N-no, I didn't"

At that moment, the rest of the group made their way into the gym: Caroline and the transitioning Tyler, Bonnie and Matt.

"Where's Harry?" asked Caroline.

"That's what I want to know myself Love,"

"I left him at the Pool," said Matt uncomfortably."

"You _What?! _Exclaimed Caroline, "Matt, he cannot swim!" Turning around to flash out of there, but having her neck snapped _again_ by Rebekah who quickly inhaled Matt's scent to track.

...

Following her nose as she flashed through the school only to hear a splash and _someone_ gasping. The Original burst into the room, just in time to see a patch of black hair sink under the water. Without wasting a second to think about it, Rebekah dove in, finding his small figure and bringing him back to the surface and out. The Original almost rolled her eyes at his "Angel" comment but then she remembered _who_ was talking and accepted it gracefully. At hearing her voice, Harry looked up in shock as Rebekah inwardly gasped. _It really was him! _Gently reaching out with her hand to push back his dripping wet hair, she asked

"Are you alright…Harry?" "I- I think so, who are you again?"

A slightly hurt look came across her face. "You really don't remember me?"

Harry confusedly shook his head, "Nope sorry, though you _do _look familiar. Who knows? Maybe we knew each other in another life?"

That was enough to put some light back into her eyes and encourage a small smile. "Yes, I guess that must be it. But just know He- _Harry_ that I'm _your_ \- friend" she said, struggling with the words, yet not wanting to frighten him off. Their brother was still human and _anything_ could happen.

"Where is everybody?" said the boy, standing up and looking around.

"I think they're all back in the gym and our- that is _my_ brother has been worried sick about you. He will want to know you're alright now. Shall we?"

"Wait a second," said Harry, picking up the wet stick off the floor and turning it on himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a simple Drying Charm, I didn't bring an extra set of clothes," he said speaking the Latin incantation as a giant gust of wind blew out the end, drying everything in a matter of seconds. "Much better," he sighed,

"You're a Witch? What I mean is, your powers came in

"Yes, is that a problem?" "Oh no, I'm just so happy for you. Finally, something is going right" Rebekah muttered.

"Do you? I mean…Would you like me to dry you off too? That way you won't have to trudge through the school with soggy boots and damp socks. I know my cousin does not like having to do that"

Rebekah thought for a moment, could she really trust him? Then again, he _was_ their brother, even if he didn't know that yet. Taking a chance, she nodded, "Could you? _Please" _A minute later, the Original Vampire sighed contently, glad to be back to normal. "Thank you, Harry. Where did you learn that spell?"

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _in Scotland"

"Hmm, never heard of such a place"

"Well you wouldn't probably, it's in the Wizarding World. Totally concealed from Mug- Non-magic people."

"Interesting, are you ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," "Harry, you have nothing to worry about. Nik lo-likes you"

The boy sighed, "Rebekah Mikaelson, please don't make the mistake and think me a fool. You and I both know that we're related, I just haven't figured out the "How." But I've known ever since this past summer when a Witch that was investigating, cornered me about it."

"_Who _was this Witch and _What_ did she tell you?" she asked her eyes starting to dilate in anger.

"She said, her name was Dalilah and that it had something to do with my ancestors on my father's side"

Rebekah was quiet a moment, "I've never heard of her, but this does bare looking into. So, we'll just have to keep an eye out" she answered, grabbing her brother and whooshing them out of there.

...

"Sister! You sure took your _sweet _time. What were you doing? Reminiscing the past?" Klaus greeted them, chuckling darkly.

"Now is not the time to be joking Nik, he _doesn't_ remember us" said Rebekah solemnly as Harry's legs gave out, sinking to the floor. A little motion sick from the speed travel.

"I was afraid of that, considering the last time we met," he sighed, disappointed.

"But he does admit that we _are_ familiar, and we're related because a Witch told him."

"What _Witch?"_ Klaus hissed bending over Harry.

"I don't know, I only met her _once!" _the boy snapped right back, not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me," his "brother" commanded.

Harry obliged glaring at him defiantly, "I drink Verain every day that I'm here, you can't compel me Mr. Mikaelson. So please, get to the _point_ of _WHY _you're here before I die from boredom from these _sick_ games." He finished, crawling beside Caroline's body and lifting her head into his lap. Hearing Henrik-Harry's cold tone of voice directed towards _him_ instead of their Father was a slap in the face for Niklaus.

"I'm not your enemy here, Harry."

"Well then you've done a _fantastic_ job of playing the role. The Forbes are the only living family I have that's _worth _anything to me. If you or your sister have done anything _permanently_ damaging to my cousin, I swear I _will _pay it back on you tenfold"

"That's not necessary Harry," said Rebekah, coming over to inspect Caroline. If she had known that snapping the newborn Vampire's neck, would have this big a negative impact on their budding relationship with Henrik. She wouldn't've. But at time she was just focusing on getting to her brother, before the other blond had a chance to hide him again.

"She's just out of it, your _cousin_ will awaken in a little bit."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I've seen it happen a million times over the centuries." He nodded, just as Klaus cleared his throat to speak again.

"Sister, take Harry and his cousin somewhere _safe_ and _out of the way_ while I take care of things here."

"What _more_ are you going to do?" asked the boy as Rebekah put a hand on his shoulder, having already lifted and gunny sacked Caroline over her own.

"_What I have to,_ I am truly sorry it had to be this way Harry. I hope in time; you will come to forgive me" said the Hybrid in a sincere voice with a touch of sadness to it. If any of the Scooby-doo gang had been facing him, they would have actually seen his eyes filling up with tears.

...

Not knowing where else to take them, Rebekah brought 'em back to the truck. "You can look around," she said "Just don't touch-" "Anything," she added a moment too late as Harry lifted up one of the coffin lids to find- _"Elijah…"_

"Wha-? What happened to him?" asked the boy, staring at the hilt of a sword or a dagger plunged into the Original vampire's chest. "Is he-?"

"Dead, yes. But he can be revived, only a _special_ kind of stake can truly destroy an Original" answered Rebekah, telling him the truth, but leaving out the most important detail. _Baiting him._ After his threats of vengeance earlier concerning Caroline, she didn't trust him fully.

But Harry, much to her surprise acted _differently_ then she thought, compared to Stefan. At hearing her explanation, he simply shrugged and closed the lid,

"Sorry to disturb your rest Mate, at least I know what finally happened to you."

Walking back over and siting down by his cousin's still body, stroking her blond hair tenderly. "Don't look at me like that Rebekah," he said, feeling her eyes on him. "The subject's been dropped,"

_"That's it?!"_ asked the Original in disbelief.

Harry sighed, "This may come as a news to you. But there _are_ reasons I act the way I do. My parents were _murdered_ in their home on Halloween when I was a year old. And growing up, talking back would get me _hit _to say the least. I almost _died _Rebekah; the Forbes _saved_ me. I love them and If _anything _happens, I _will _get sent _back_ to that- _that_ family. Because of some _stupid_ magic spell that_ requires _me to stay with my mother's blood, until I'm of age. If I even make it that long…"

_"Harry…"_ said the Vampire, having flashbacks in her mind of their "Father" and Nik. "I _won't_ let that happen, and neither will Niklaus when he finds out-"

"Please_ don't_ tell him unless you have to. The _last _thing I need is pity."

"My brother would _not_ "pity" you Harry. He would_ understand_ you. See, there are reasons why_ he_ acts the way he does too. Though no one is ever totally going to be able to figure him out, including me."

Seeing the uncomfortable look on his face, she changed the subject with a question that had surfaced. "How do you know Elijah?"

"Last year, when I first moved to Mystic Falls. Some other vampires tried to get in favor with the Originals. So, they abducted Elena and me (since I was with her at the time.) To an old renovated house, Elijah came and one thing led to another. During our attempted escape, he threw a chair and rebroke my leg-"

_"What? _Harry that does not sound like Elijah. Don't get me wrong, at times. I've seen my brother get prone to violence. Especially if a family member is in danger. But if he _saw_ you, he would _never _willingly _hurt _you Harry. What most likely happened is, it was the _other _Vampire who threw that chair and my brother _defended _you by taking their life. You mean _that much_ to him, to all of us really."

The temperature instantly dropped, down to freezing as the wind picked up and clouds rolled in.

_"What is this magic?" _

"I don't know! It's not me!" he shouted as this black wraithlike creature swooped in and focused on Harry, causing the boy to fall off the truck as it continued to attack him.

"Leave him alone!" Rebekah snarled, completely showing her vampire face. But that did little to affect the creature as the feelings of despair and misery increased, even an unconscious Caroline started to whimper. Suddenly a huge black dog burst through the school yard bushes, ran to Harry and grabbed the wand out of his pocket before turning into a man.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _He shouted at it, causing a powerful light to appear and take the shape of the dog he'd been previously, scaring the creature away.

"Harry! Harry!" he called putting an ear by his chest, relieved to find he was breathing normally then twitching. "Are you alright Miss?" he asked, shifting his gaze from the boy to the woman in front of them.

"_What was that thing?!"_ she hollered, her voice shaking.

"It was a Dementor, one of the dark Creatures of the Wizarding World, where they usually stay. That one I think was hunting me. You and Harry just happened to be in the crossfire, I'm sorry."

_"Who are you?"_ she ordered, grabbing his shirt and making him look at her as her pupils dilated.

"Sirius Black, I'm Harry's Godfather and you really don't need to compel me Miss, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Rebekah took a step back and sniffed, "You're on Vervain," seeing the tiny valve on the collar around his neck.

"It's kind of _necessary_ when you live in a town full of vampires."

The Original paused for a minute, "Wait, you said you're his Godfather and you're a werewolf?"

Sirius laughed, "No, _that_ furry problem belongs to my best friend and Harry's other unofficial Godfather Remus. I am an Animagus, a wizard who can change into an animal at will. Mine just happens to be a Grim. A big black dog, that is often seen as the omen for death. If you're superstitious that is."

Rebekah could not help herself from smiling back at this charming stranger before both of their attention returned to quivering Harry. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Hard to say, Dementors thrive on your emotions. They suck every last bit of happiness from the room until a person is only left with their _worst_ memories and fears. Then they'll even take it one step further and give their victim the "Dementors Kiss" where they suck the soul from their body. Thankfully, I arrived in enough time to stop them from doing that."

The Original looked like she was going to be sick, "So Harry is currently trapped in his own head, reliving the past?"

"That's about the size of it, and there _are_ true horrors in Harry's, that would give most people nightmares."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, genuinely worried. "Just patiently wait for him to come to, then give him a piece of chocolate. The sugar helps counteracts the side effects." At Rebekah's nod, the man changed back into a dog and ran into the bushes, just as Niklaus came out to join them.

"We're almost done Sister, the Doppelganger's blood is actually the _solution,_ not the problem. _What is going on here?"_ he asked in deadly whisper, seeing his brother _shaking_ on the pavement. "Rebekah! I SAID-!"

"It's not what you think Nik," she said, almost crying as she went on to explain.

"There's a bar of chocolate, under the blood bags in the glove compartment" he said, siting down and scooping up Harry into his lap. Strangely, this seemed to calm the boy's nerves as he began to relax. The teen opened his eyes just in time to see, Rebekah hand Klaus the candy as he broke off a piece and gave it to Harry.

"Take it slowly, you've had a shock. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of dark magic created those creatures Rebekah described. But you're safe, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. We are family, _Always and Forever."_

"I can't leave with you Niklaus,"

The Hybrid sighed, "I know, Sister told me about the Spell. Harry, I spent a thousand years trying to break my mother's curse, until I finally succeed last year. Also finding you and making sure you could "fly" again."

_"That was you," _

Klaus smirked, "I told you, I couldn't tell you everything at the time. But I kept my promise, even if you were asleep. Another thing I don't blame you for, you had something truly foul inside of you. But it's gone now, and so will this spell that keeps you bound. I have to leave but until I return, I'm leaving Rebekah here to protect you. I do not trust the Mystic Falls Gang. And you'll be pleased to know, that I gave Stefan my blood. So, he won't die, but the _only _reason he lives is because of you. Just _try_ to stay safe in the meantime…"

...

Harry really _did_ try, going back to school, doing his homework and coming back on the weekends, where Rebekah and Caroline would be waiting to meet him. The Original was true to her word, his cousin had woken up though it was early the next morning when it was still dark out. Since then the two girls had built up a sense of tolerance because they both cared about him.

(Elena was safe, Damon stole her from the hospital before Klaus could take her.)

But towards the middle of October, Rebekah disappeared just like Elijah had. Harry did wonder what happened though he didn't have time to investigate with Triwizard Tournament about to take place at Hogwarts. On Halloween, after the Goblet of Fire had finished selecting its Champions. None of which were him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then suddenly the goblet spat out another piece of paper that Dumbledore picked up:

_"HARRY POTTER!" _

_"Just my luck,"_ he groaned…


	16. Chapter 16

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore's voice continued to echo throughout the Great Hall.

"Harry, stand up. _Go!"_ whispering Hermione nudging him forward. All around him he began to hear the crowd booing loudly and shouts of "He's a cheat!" surfaced. The boy made it all the way to the podium until he couldn't take it anymore.

Raising his wand in the air, "BOMARDA MAXIMA!" he shouted blasting a hole in the roof, causing the student body to shriek and cower from the falling debris.

_"THAT'S ENOUGH! _If you guys honestly _think _I _CARE _to be_ your_ Champion?! You're all _DEAD WRONG! _ I Don't want to be in this _bloody _Tournament. I'm _just_ here, putting my time in until I can GO HOME! That's WHAT I WANT: _I WANT TO GO HOME! _And _LEAVE THIS GODFORSAKEN COUNTRY to its FATE!"_

Students from all _three_ schools gasped at his revelation.

The Boy Who Lived wasn't being raised English? and Preferred his adopted country to his own?!

WHY?

WHERE was it? And, WHAT did they do to make their Hero turn his back on them?"

"Thank you, Harry, my boy. Why don't you go join the others?" suggested the Headmaster in a slightly shaky voice as he tried to save face.

He had not been ready for Harry's declaration, and he also had a feeling it definitely messed the relations he was trying to build with the tournament taking place. With the Second Wizarding War with Voldemort about to brew, Harry needed all the help he could get from a _united_ front. But now, if – No, _when _word got out that their Savior wasn't even on the board, willingly?

The old man inwardly shuddered. Why couldn't Vernon and Petunia Dursley built up a least bit of _tolerance_ for their nephew or Wizarding kind in general? It would make things a whole lot easier.

...

He had gone to see them, the night Mr. Dursley got early release from prison, followed by a muggle thing called probation. To once more plead Harry's case.

At first, he thought things started off better with him never even getting a chance to knock on the door before Petunia opened it,

"Get in," she hissed, angrily. Upon entering the house though, the _second_ Harry's name escaped his lips. Vernon Dursley met him with the muggle weapon called a "Rifle" he'd hidden behind his back.

"_Never_ mention that Freak's name in _my_ house again. He is not welcome here! _And neither are you! THIS IS A NO FREAK ZONE! DO YOU HEAR ME OLD MAN!" _Vernon had shouted, his face going purple.

"Mr. Dursley _please_ Harry's your-!" _("POW!")_

Dumbledore dropped to the floor clutching his bleeding wand hand as the wood fell from his fingertips.

_ "Have I not made myself CLEAR?!" _he growled, clicking his gun, once the smoke cleared, getting ready to shoot again.

"How-? How can you hate him?" the headmaster panted, breathing heavily.

_"Easy,_ The boy's a Freak. One of your kind, an _abomination_ that has _no_ place among good people _like us._ _That is WHY your world was created wasn't it?_ To keep the people, separate. Something I personally voted for. I was more than happy letting you freaks live their lives as long as it didn't involve my family, that is: _Petunia, Dudley and Me_._ I don't care about the Freak! I don't care what he did! _I want no part in it! But YOU are never going to stop, _unless you are DEAD…_ So, for the good of my family: GOODBYE!"

Dumbledore shut his eyes as the shot rang out _("POW!")_ then a terrifying _("Squawk!")_

The headmaster opened them to find a dying Fawkes lying on the ground with a seeping hole in his chest. Vernon hmphed,

"Seems your bloody _Chicken_ took one for you. But you won't always be that lucky. I'm warning you for the last time: Get OFF my property, and don't EVER come back! _The same goes for that Freak, I catch him HERE. There will be a bullet in his head too! _Then he'll finally be reunited with his parents, like he miffed, whined and pleaded FOR all those years ago!"

There was nothing more Dumbledore could do but gather up his feathered friend and wand before apparating out of there to the hospital wing before the phoenix started to burn.

"Poppy!_ Ow_!" he hissed in pain, dropping the bird on the floor as flames engulfed it.

"She's not here," announced Katherine smugly eyeing now _both_ of his injured hands as the chick's head popped up from the pile of ashes. "She's out in the greenhouse helping Professor Carrot? Some kind of vegetable"

"Sprout,"

"That's it," she said clicking her tongue.

"Why are you staring at me like that Miss Pierce?"

"Well for one thing: _you're bleeding._ I could smell it coming from just down the hall or farther. It's absolutely _enticing_" the vampire shivered with pleasure, coming closer. Enjoying the sight of him uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't do that to me, you promised."

"_True,_ but I can do something about it with your permission?" she suggested, using her fingernail to cut her wrist. Letting a few droplets of blood be seen. "You remember how this works? You drink _my_ blood and your body gets healed."

"Then you snap my neck, and I'll turn" the old man sighed,

"Not necessarily, you haven't given me a _reason _to lately. But I do have to ask, given your present state: Are you going _senile_? Or just being plain _stupid?_ Because you cannot _force_ a family unit, whether they share blood or not. _Trust me, I know. _Maybe, you just have a _Death Wish?"_ she said, starting to walk off. "I believe Madame Pomfrey will be back in an hour,"

"Wait!" he called, "Could you tell Severus to come and see me?"

"_You WILL leave him out of this_. Sev has already spoken his opinion on the matter of Harry Potter. Despite the bargain you made,_ he's not your slave._"

Dumbledore squeezed his eyes shut in shame, "_Please…_Help Me"

"Then you know what you have to do,"

He mutedly nodded holding out his messy appendage. But Katherine shook her head,

"No, sit down and keep your mouth open. No talking" she instructed as she once more cut her wrist, and sat down beside him on the bed. Holding it up to him as he hesitantly drank.

"How _long _did you think your manipulations were going to last before _somebody_ chose to fight back? And don't give me that "Greater Good" Bullshit. While you see becoming a Vampire as a "Curse", Potter might think of it as a "Blessing" or a "Gift." I don't think you've ever grasped that he is an _Orphan. _He has had _no_ childhood, not really. He has _truly_ been utterly _alone_. Now, Harry has _Family, _a REAL family. _It doesn't matter, what species they are._ And I am willing to bet on whatever sweet candy you want. He _is_ drinking some blood from his Vampire relatives, just incase "the end" happens. Now with this Tournament, you are pushing him further into their arms."

_"But he can't!"_ Dumbledore gasped when he was free, seeing that his hands were better and the hole had closed over not even leaving a scar.

"Careful there Professor, I was manipulated in my human life to take part in some stupid selfish ritual that I would not survive. I saw a way out and I took it, becoming a Vampire. What's to stop Harry from making that same choice?... _Choice?"_

...

Katherine's words echoed through the old man's mind, as clear as the day they were said as he stared at the furious young man before him. Listening as Bartemus Crouch explain that there was nothing to be done.

"The Goblet issues a magical _binding_ contract once their name is chosen. If you did not want to compete, you should have obeyed the rules."

"_For the LAST time: I did NOT put my name in the BLOODY Cup!_ Professor Dumbledore I _insist_ that you contact my _Legal Guardian_ before another word is spoken. I know my rights!" he shouted, his voice starting to snarl.

"Harry, my boy Let's not-!" but the Headmaster cut off his speech at the shocking sight of the teen literally shaking as patches of dark _animal_ fur started to sprout on his neck and wrists.

"Come with me Potter," said McGonagall, as she quickly ushered him out of the room and through a secret passageway to her office where a portkey was waiting.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry seems to be working through something at the moment. But I have no doubt he will return soon, once he calms down of course" said the Headmaster.

"Well then! He shouldn't have cheated!"

"Quite right!"

_"Enough," _Snape's voice intoned, "For all the trouble he routinely gets into. I do _not_ believe Potter would be so Foolhardy as to enter, on account of w_hat_ it'll cost him."

"An' what would zat be Pro'fessur?"

"_Time_ with his remaining family, which he prices above _all…"_

_..._

With an oomph, McGonagall and Harry landed on the floor in the Forbes living room.

"_Harry!_ Professor McGonagall! You guys weren't supposed arrive until next weekend," greeted Caroline giving them a hug each.

"Thank you for the warm Welcome Miss Forbes. Is your mother in? Something very important just came up with Harry that we need to discuss as soon as possible."

"Sure, she's at the station. Let me just give her a call. Please make yourselves comfortable" she answered, going up to get her phone, which she'd left in her room. Harry and McGonagall had just settled on the couch when the boy was suddenly pounced on and being licked to death by a black mass of fur.

"Alright boy! Alright, I'm glad to see you too" he laughed.

"Maybe he'd calm down a lot quicker Harry, if you got him fixed" remarked an unfamiliar male voice.

The teen looked over Shadow's head to see man with a somewhat decent pressed suit on and a shabby light brown hair cut. "And _who _are-?"

"Remus!" his teacher greeted, getting off the furniture. "So, this is where you disappeared to?"

"Hardly Professor, I'm just on holiday. Catching up with an old friend or two."

"Like Sirius Black,"

The dog's ears when back at that comment, listening intently.

"Yes, Professor."

"_Remus Lupin_, you are no longer my pupil. You haven't been for some time. And you are also _regrettably _no longer my colleague. It's not fair what happened, many of the students have come forward saying they miss you."

The man "Remus" smiled, "I guess I did do a good job of teaching after all."

McGonagall smiled in return, "Yes you did, now shall we tell Potter who you are?"

He nodded, following her lead as Shadow climbed off the couch and stood by him. "Harry this is Remus Lupin, he taught Defense against the Dark Arts last year while you were away."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, holding his hand out to shake. An almost sad yet eager look came into Lupin's eyes as he reached with his own to meet the boy's.

"Remus was also a very dear friend of your Father Harry. Perhaps you knew him by another name? Something that begins with "Moo-?"

_"Moo-ny?"_

Lupin's eyes swelled up with tears. "That's right Cub, _my_ how you've grown. You look a lot like your Dad at your age, but not exactly alike. Your eyes are your mum's and you don't have the glasses or the hairdo that he did. How did you ever straighten out that bird's nest?"

"The beauty of_ Professional_ salon products," answered Caroline, coming back down the stairs at human pace. "Mom's on her way, she should be here in five minutes."

_"So, how do you two get along?"_ asked Harry, raising an eyebrow at the Vampire and the Werewolf.

"Just fine, once Miss Forbes made it clear she didn't hunt humans. It's the only way I feel comfortable leaving you and Padfoot? No, _Shadow _here" said Lupin, before his eyes widened at the realization of what he said in front of whom.

"Peace, Remus. I've known about your nicknames and secret forms since you were in school. I won't say a word."

"You won't?" questioned Harry.

The cat Animagus smirked, "Yes Potter, I believed Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley's story last year about the rat. And I do believe. For now, America is the best place _both_ Marauders, provided they _do not burn it down_."

Followed by a "Hey!" and the dog barking in agreement.

"You think I don't remember your "tricks"? Between you four and the Weasley twins, it's a wonder my hair isn't stark white…"

The news of the Tournament and more importantly: _The Goblet's selection_ did not bode well with the ladies of the house, who were very vocal about it.

"They _can't_ be serious! He's ONLY fourteen! Are the people who decided this "Tournament" _cracked?!"_

_ "_Harry, are you_ sure_ you didn't enter your name? Or ask Someone else to do it?" asked the Sheriff, in a somewhat gentle tone. While staring very seriously at her charge, giving him the Cop glare.

"No Ma'am, I have no interest in it."

Liz nodded, "Professor McGonagall? Is there_ anyway_ you or someone you know can get _ahold_ of a _copy_ of this so called _"Contract"_ that my _Underage_ ward is being forced into?"

"I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do."

"Good, and in the meantime. Harry will NOT be attending Hogwarts. I won't expose him to the horrors of the Press for something he didn't do. Reporters that are no doubt hounding the school as we speak. If you're worried about his studies, you can send them by owl or any faster mode of transportation. Until either a solution or the day of the first event draws near."

His teacher sighed, "When all's said and done, you maybe right Sheriff. The only hiccup in your plan I see is the Headmaster."

"_Clearly_, the man has never been a_ Parent. _He claimed to be the Harry's _"Magical"_ Guardian, but it's _more_ than just signing papers and holding the keys to the money vaults."

"Also, _Harry_" said Caroline, "I want you to start drinking my blood again, at least one whiskey shot a day."

With the exception of Cousin Liz, shouts of "WHAT?!" erupted from all around.

"Please_ hear_ me out," said the young Vampire. "McGonagall you, yourself just got done saying that this Tournament had previously been _banned _for centuries due to the violence and _high_ DEATH rates. These are not_ just_ games, whatever the public says. _Somebody wants Harry dead. _If he takes my blood, at least he will be walking out of the arena, one way or another."

"As a Vampire," the wolf "Moony" inside Remus growled. The blond teen shook her head,

"No, he would be in transition. The final choice would be _his,_ like all Vampires."

"Wait a minute, people get to _choose _to become what you are Miss Forbes?" questioned the Teacher, stunned that Katherine never mentioned it when she was threatening Albus.

"Initially, everyone is given a choice, but some others take it away from them. Leaving the victim to bare the consequences, that _won't_ happen with Harry though. If he _does_ die, he will come back and be given 24 hours to either get his affairs in order, saying "Goodbye" before joining his parents in the afterlife. Or, Taste _one_ drop of human blood and get use to his new existence. It's a grim subject, _but it's a Chance."_

Moony howled inside Lupin at the thought of his cub dead, while Shadow whined trying to get as close to his "master" as possible.

Finally, the Werewolf spoke "I wish you did not have to go through this Harry, but Caroline's reasoning is very sensible. I never got the chance to say "Goodbye" to your Mum and _Dad, _something I have to live with every day. But _you_…Please take it Cub. I promise to support no matter what you decide, Fangs or no Fangs"

"Thanks Remus," said the boy, touched despite having just re-met the man.

"Well, now that _that's_ settled, it still doesn't explain the sudden patches of _fur_ that is continuously _growing_ on Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, staring at the now completely covered back of his neck.

_"What?!" _exclaimed the other people in the room, coming over to examine Harry. Even Lupin had never seen anything like it. But Shadow seemed to get more excited, doing circles before actually changing back into his human form.

"_Everybody, calm down! _There a perfectly reasonable explanation for what's going on."

The crowd parted as Sirius came closer to Harry. "Well Pup, I guess the cat's out of the bag."

"That is not funny, Mr. Black. If you know what's going on here? Please tell us." said his old teacher in a stern voice, like when she was giving out detention.

"Alright. Pup, come take a seat by me," he answered, sitting on the couch. Everyone else sat too, their eyes glued to Harry.

"What's happening to me Sirius? Am I turning into a wolf? It's not even the full moon,"

His Godfather laughed,

"No Prongslet, your "furry" problem is different than Moony's. You were never bitten. What you are is a special case that sometimes skips a generation or two. Depending on how powerful the Wizard is. My Grandfather "Pollux Black" had it. Harry, you are not just related to the "Black Family" because I'm your Godfather. Pollux and Dorea Potter, your Dad's Mum were brother and sister. And one of the family traits is being "Metamorphmagus." You can change your physical appearance at will. _But,_ at times of Maximum _Stress_ they become more "entuned" with their Animagus, leading them to transform. Even if they'd never done it before."

"So, you're say that if Professor McGonagall hadn't gotten me out of there when she did. I would have officially become an animal in front of them?"

"Yes, and who knows how_ long_ it would've taken you to calm down enough to change back. Could've been a couple of hours, or even _days. _Calming Draughts have no effect, it has to be done naturally. I almost felt sorry for my Grandmother, the number of times we came over to find an angry leopard prowling on the third floor" he sighed.

"But how can this be? I've never changed before, and I've been stress out more times than I count" said Harry.

"It usually comes on at Puberty Pup, when your magical core is growing and expanding, like the rest of you. But now that you're away from that scene, the process should start to reverse" explained Sirius hopefully.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, before voicing a question. "What would be my Animagus form?"

"Probably the same as your Patronus, you do take after your Dad in many ways. So, if I were to guess, it would be another "Prongs."

"Prongs?" Harry thought for a moment, remembering their story. "You mean Mr. Antlers?" he asked, doing the hand gestures above his head. Both the werewolf and the "old" dog smiled in nostalgia.

"Yes, a Stag to be more exact."

"In that case, I'll have to get you a bright neon collar Harry if you choose to go trotting through the woods in that form, so the Hunters know you're off limits" said the Sheriff.

"Well, now that everything seems to be in order and we have a plan. I shall return to Hogwarts and explain the situation. I shall also try to get you, your assignments and the contract Potter by Monday night. Good luck" said McGonagall, touching the portkey as it reactivated, causing her to disappear from their living room.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, to clear my head" said Harry.

"Do you want me to go with you?" several people asked. But he just responded "No, this was something he felt he had to do on his own and that he wasn't planning on going far." A few minutes after Harry left, the Marauders looked at each other vocalizing what everyone was thinking,

_"I have a bad feeling about this…"_

_..._

Harry began walking with no real destination in mind, just wherever his feet and mind would take him. They ended up taking him across town to a newly refurnished mansion with a small crowd scattered on the lawn. The backside of a man was standing on the porch, holding a girl hostage as he confronted the person inside. As the lad got closer, he began to hear their voices. Two of them sounding familiar,

Mystery Man: "Come out and Face me, Niklaus" _Klaus was here? _

"Or she dies,"

Klaus: "Go head…Kill her."

The girl began shaking, "No, Klaus. He'll do it" _That was Elena!_

Mystery Man: "If she dies, this lot-" he broke off, looking back at the small group behind him. "Will be the last of your _abominations," _he hissed.

Klaus: "I don't need them; I just need to be rid of you."

Mystery Man now sounding very confident: "To what end…Niklaus? So you can live forever? With no one at your side? _Nobody cares about you anymore BOY!"_

At the word "Boy!" said in that tone, instantly brought the memories of Vernon rushing back. This guy was definitely an _enemy_ if he wasn't already, holding Elena like that.

Harry began to take position as he continued to listen.

Mystery Man: Who do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you force? No one… _No one" _

_"He has Me," _announced Harry, standing his ground with his wand raised. The Mystery Man turned around, his eyes widening in shock.

"Henrik?"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _he shouted with all the negative feelings he felt for Vernon while recalling the spell for your enemies he'd found earlier in the year when he grabbed the wrong Potions book by mistake. The curse sent the man flying flat on his back immobilizing him as if slashed by an invisible sword as blood began to hemorrhage from every little crevasse you can think of.

"H-Henrik W-Why?" the man coughed, choking.

"Because _NOBODY_ deserves to be treated like that," he said, not even bothering to correct him.

Looking up just as Klaus came closer with some kind of white stake in his hand, plunging it into the man's chest. "Goodbye Father," he said as the body caught flame.

"He was your _father?!_"

"Technically _Stepfather, _my mother had an affair."

Harry shook his head, "If _that's _the way he treated _you_, she was better off without him"

Klaus sighed, "I'm not sure it would have made a difference, but _thank you_ mate."

"Don't mention it, I'm mean really_ Don't_. I'm not sure that spell I used is legal, it's something I found in an old text book. _Ahh!" _he cried at the sound of a bone snapping and he fell to his knees.

_"Harry!" _

"Back up! Don't touch him! He's changing!" shouted Remus as he ran onto the scene with Padfoot at his heels.

"_What do you mean? He's changing?! _The moon isn't even full!" said Niklaus, being ignored as the man and dog seemed to be having a conversation.

"It's too late now, once the bones start snapping! Padfoot," Lupin instructed, picking up the twitching boy and laying him on the dog's back. "Run as fast as you can into the woods, stay with him. I'm come find you at daybreak!"

The dog gave an affirmative nod, before taking off at top speed.

_"WAIT!"_ called Klaus, feeling himself shift. Soon he was neck and neck with the black mutt.

_("I've got to find a safe place for him to transform")_

(_"Into WHAT?!" Is that a HOOF I see?!")_ exclaimed the wolf, spotting the boy's left leg.

_("Harry has a very special Wizarding gene that just came into play!") _the black dog panted, reaching the entrance.

_("Follow me, I know these woods.")_ said the wolf running on ahead, leading them to a secluded spot where Shadow laid him down on the soft grass to complete the change.

_(Thanks Mate, my wizard name is "Sirius Black," I'm Harry's Godfather and sometimes pet "Shadow" but I prefer "Padfoot.")_

_ (Let's stick with "Sirius," I am Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me "Klaus". What's happening to him?") _

The black dog had just got done explaining (leaving out the Triwizard Tournament) as Harry completed it.

_("Sirius?" Wha-?") _he asked a little disoriented as the canine licked his snout

_("Hey Prongslet, you finally made the pack. A little earlier than I planned but that just makes it all the more fun. Your Dad would be so proud, and I'm sure Moony would love the extra company.")_

_ (Who's Moony?") _asked the wolf sitting back on its hunches.

_("Klaus?")_ the young buck questioned, as it got up to check him out.

_("In the fur, I wasn't going to leave you to face this alone. I'm sorry that Father's defeat tipped you over the edge.")_

_ ("It wasn't that, I'm glad he's gone. I just have a lot of BAD memories of the past which came rushing back with his attitude.)_

_("You and me both,")_ said the wolf, affectionately licking him.

_("Are you ready to run Prongslet?")_ asked the dog, getting on his paws. _("Time to stretch your legs,")_

Harry got on his hooves, a little wobbly at first before taking off through the night with a Grim and a Wolf by his side…

...

The sun was high by the time the three of them woke up in human form.

"About time," said Remus lupin, casually leaning against a tree. "Padfoot, what have you been doing all night?"

"Nothing, just showing young Prongslet how it's done."

The werewolf rolled his eyes, "That could mean _anything." _

"Really Moony? You don't think _I_ would leave you out of _all _the fun, do you? I promise you'll have your turn, come the full moon."

"Wait! _You're_ Moony?" said Klaus, now genuinely interested as Harry woke up.

"Klaus?" he asked "How were you a wolf last night? I thought you were an Original."

"I am the Original _Hybrid _Harry, remember? I can change into my wolf at will, just like your Animagus form."

"A hybrid of what?" asked Remus,

"I was born a Werewolf mate, but a magic spell made me a Vampire. So, I'm both, and the very first of my species."

You could tell Lupin was impressed, but before they could get into it.

Sirius got up and looked around, hearing something. "Oh Klaus, you might want to put some pants on mate." Gesturing to the three of them that were already dressed thanks to magic. "You don't want to shock the lady."

"Meaning what?" asked Harry,

"Caroline's coming…"


	17. Chapter 17

It was late by the time Professor McGonagall arrived back at Hogwarts gates.

Upon entering the castle and finding it deserted, the teacher looked at the grand clock. It was after midnight. Deciding there was nothing more to do until morning, she made way to the Gryffindor tower where her office and private chambers were located. Minerva had just gotten settled into bed when there came a wrestling sound of wings, and a brief flash of fire to find Fawkes perched on her bed frame. The bird trilled apologetically putting out the smoking embers before waddling closer to deliver his message in the form of an envelope. Quickly scanning the note McGonagall sighed, she should have known it wasn't going to be _that_ easy. But she would have preferred to face Albus with a full night's sleep.

"Come on," she said, offering the phoenix her shoulder, which he gladly accepted. "Let's put the old fool out of his misery before he twists both his beard and under britches into a knot." Fawkes gave off a brief merry trill that sounded like laughter.

_"Minerva! _Thank Merlin!_"_ breathed Dumbledore in relief as he quit his pacing, still in his day robes.

"You were gone for so long, I had to send everyone away for the night. Where's Harry? Safe in his bed in Gryffindor Tower? Well I just have to make sure to leave a message for him at breakfast. He needs to know what's expected of him and the other champions. What was happening with his furry problem? Is he in the hospital Wing? I-!"

"_Albus!_ Do you have any idea what _time_ it is?! I have _Meetings_, _Papers_ to grade, and _Detention _with the Weasley twins, among other things. All taking place in less then _6_ hours. _Potter is safe,_ he's with his family. They did_ not_ take the news of the Goblet's Selection very well _at_ ALL. Sheriff Forbes has decided to pull him _out_ of School until the day of the Tournament or they can find an escape clause in that _bloody_ contract!"

"They can't do that! and The Boy needs to be here! It's his destiny!"

"_His Destiny?" _questioned McGonagall before her eyes widened as her jaw dropped and her hand attempted to cover it. "Oh No! It's not true! Tell me you-! _NO!"_

"Minerva?"

"Did _YOU_ enter the boy's name Albus?" she asked, now thoroughly scared.

_"MINERVA!"_ stated the Headmaster, shocked. "What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"That's just the _Point,_ I _Don't Know_ what kind of MAN you are. Not anymore. I know the Wizard, the one who will sacrifice _anything_ for the Greater Good. Including the_ Life_ of a Fourteen-year-old boy?" McGonagall shook her head in dismay as tears started to weld up.

"_I don't understand you Albus._ You are fighting as the Americans' say "Tooth and Nail" to get "_the Dursleys"_: the "WORST" sort of Muggles imaginable to _accept_ him. While the _other_ members who actually stepped up (_without being asked_) "LOVE" and "CARE" for him as he were their own, are the ones you are trying to _take _him _away_ from. The Sheriff was right, you are NOT a parent. And you certainly are not one on authority when it comes to families. Just look at your own, WHEN was the last time Abeforth, contacted you willingly, despite living right _there_ in Hogsmeade?"

Silence then-

"You've-you've made your point Minerva; I think we_ both_ should retire to bed. Before even nastier things are said that can't be taken back. I do not want to destroy what remains of our friendship, in a single night." said The Headmaster, now facing his desk as his voice started to shake. His deputy's accusation hit him hard with that last remark. Min-No, _Professor_ McGonagall had known _his_ family was an uncomfortable subject.

"A very good idea." She agreed, turning to leave with: "Goodnight Professor Dumbledore."

Finding himself alone again, the old man sunk down in this chair as Fawkes flew over from his previous perch that he'd flown to from Minerva's shoulder upon entering the room. Trilling softly to help his master.

Thinking back over their conversation, Albus then realized he _should_ have worded his sentence differently. Because it was _very _easy for her to come to _that_ conclusion about him and Harry's name. It still hurt though, that she actually _believed_ he would.

He'd had an inkling that Voldemort would rise again soon, possibly _this_ year but he would _never_ willingly put the boy in danger. _Until he was ready._

In the end, Dumbledore decided not to act like a_ complete_ fool though. By suddenly apparating over to the States and showing up on the Forbes' doorstep unannounced. He learned_ that_ lesson with the Dursleys and didn't want to get shot at for a _Third_ time this month. He knew for a fact the Sheriff carried a gun on her belt.

_What is it with Muggles and their Guns? _

_..._

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts 2 days before the first task. He would have preferred to stick with the original plan of coming back on the day. But the Headmaster wrote a very persuasive letter to Cousin Liz stating that Harry needed to be there at that time to discover a clue that would help him. The Sheriff wrote her own letter back agreeing but, putting a _strong_ emphasis on the condition that if anything should happen to her charge. Dumbledore will be faced with a choice:

Either a strong lawsuit against Hogwarts, sullying their reputation. _OR,_ Let Harry pull out quietly and continue his further magical education at "Ilvermorny: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Where he should have been going all along since the move, they had already offered him a place there. It would be more convenient for everyone.

Albus had shuddered at the prospect, he'd of course heard that Ilvermorny was a good school. But the idea of Harry Potter not attending Hogwarts was almost unfathomable. He was slowly beginning to realize this was his last chance. People were no longer conforming to his vision like he'd planned. They had their own free will and were losing faith in him.

Getting back to Harry.

Within an hour of arriving he truly wished he'd just stayed in the U.S. Hogwarts was quickly becoming his _least_ favorite place behind the Dursleys. It was not _home_ for him, not anymore. _Home_ was a sanctuary, he had _none_ in the Wizarding World. He could not escape the jeering mob that passed him in the corridors or that blasted Rita Skeeter's articles. That damn woman had weaseled her way through the school and cornered him into an _unauthorized_ interview that was mostly fictitious since she drew her own conclusions and wouldn't let him speak and printed them for ALL the Wizarding World to read! Everything Cousin Liz was trying to protect him from was happening anyway. Ron and Hermione were _no help_ either.

Ron had aggressively blocked his path when they met up on the stairway leaving Gryffindor Tower.

"You're a right foul _Git! _Do you know that?!"

"Dutiably noted," said Harry, not in the mood for one of his tantrums as he attempted to walk right passed him. But Ron moved to stop him once more.

"How did you get your name into the Goblet of Fire anyway?"

Harry rocked back on his heels, "Is _THAT_ what this is all about?! _Ronald Weasley! _I thought you knew me _BETTER_ than that! Was my reaction of ACTUALLY blowing a _hole _in the _roof _of this Castle not enough to convince you?! Let me make this CLEAR: _I did NOT enter myself. I have NO desire to be in this bloody damn thing!"_

"Right," said Ron, not buying it. "And I assume the _1,000 pounds _and _Eternal Glory_ mean nothing to you as well?"

"Ron! Do you not HEAR what you are _saying? _STOP focusing on _YOURSELF, _and really THINK of what you KNOW about ME? _Merlin! _I wish my would-be _Assassin _would _Show Up _already, and then I could be a Vampire."

"Why? So, you could double your power?" stated Ron, still spiteful.

"_No!_ You imbecile! You _can't _be both Wizard and Vampire. It's one or the other, _I'd lose my magic._ A fair price, I'd say."

"Fair..._How is it Fair?" _asked Weasley in a scared, now hoarse voice as it finally started to sink in what his best mate _was_ saying.

"Because I get to be with my family, without _any_ wizarding interruptions. Making my own destiny. _Not the one_ Dumbledore and the Wizarding World have _planned_ FOR me."

"Harry?" said Hermione, speaking for the first time since this confrontation began.

"Hermione, _you_ asked over the Summer for a Second Chance. And _you're blowing _it by taking his side. I'm going outside, I can't stand to look at either of you right now."

The boy answered as his face and body began to change, becoming rounder and more feminine? Over the course of _1 minute_, the Boy Who Lived had disappeared and in his place was a beautiful girl of the same age with long lushes' wavy golden locks that tumbled over the shoulder. She opened her eyes to reveal even her eye coloring had changed too from emerald green to a rich warm chocolate brown.

"Good day," she said, using her new voice. This time Ron let her pass, stunned at his friend's transformation, despite the fact that she was still wearing Harry's clothes.

"How is that even possible? He wasn't drinking Polyjuice," asked Hermione.

Mr. Weasley finally put his jaw back where it needed to be to answer her. "He's a Metamorphmagus? It's a… Black Family trait which allows you to change your appearance at will. Harry must be further related to that family then I thought," He said, shaking his head at finally seeing how _desperate_ his mate was:

_"HARRY POTTER: Wanted to Give Up his MAGIC! To become a VAMPIRE, and actually Turned into a GIRL! of ALL things to get AWAY from Them!" _ Once again, deep down. Ron knew he let his jealousy get the best of him. The _real_ Harry wanted things that he himself had never even _thought_ of…

...

With her new face, the girl was practically invisible without the cloak walking among her peers to get to the grounds. Nobody was hardly paying any attention to her and she _loved _it! Just like her regular muggle days at Mystic Falls High all last year. Finally making it, she came to a secluded part of the wood and sat at the base of a tree trunk. Enough time to get completely relaxed when-

"Hello Harry Potter…" said a light an airy voice. She turned to find another girl with lighter blond hair and bare feet staring at her.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken."

"No, I'm not Harry. I know it's you. The Wackspurts won't leave you alone." She shook her head slightly confused at what the other girl was talking about, she didn't see anything.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. I'm Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw third year."

"Nice to meet you," she said meeting her hand with a shake. "Don't worry, I won't tell who you are. Everyone deserves sometime to themselves. You might want to rethink the clothes though," she said taking out her wand. The one item beside the clothing on her back the others in her dorm hadn't managed to take. "May I?"

Upon receiving an unsure nod, Luna quickly waved her wand and the boys uniform vanished to reveal a girls one instead, still with the Gryffindor house badge.

"That's better, now we have to think of a name for you when you're like this."

"Hey Looney!" shouted Draco Malfoy announcing his presence as he came closer. "You seen Potter anywhere? The Weasel and the Mudblood are looking for him" he said, flashing his _"Potter Stinks" _badge in their faces.

"Get out of here Malfoy," answered the girl that wasn't Luna.

"Or what? I've never seen your face before Gryffindork."

"And if you don't get out of here NOW, it will be the_ last_ thing you ever see."

"Are you threatening me? Don't you know who my father is? Unless you're a Mudblood yourself." He accused, getting in her face.

The girl's response was to kick the high and mighty self-appointed Slytherin Prince in the crotch.

_"Oh!"_ Malfoy gasped as he doubled over in pain.

"I'm a half-blood actually. _Astrid Harriet Thorin, _exchange student. Wish we _hadn't_ met. Come on Luna," said Astrid, taking her hand, determined to create some space between them and Malfoy.

As they got deeper in, Luna took over and introduced her to some thestrals friends of hers. They were dark almost skeletal like horses with wings, and despite their frightening appearance, the creatures were quite gentle. Luna did point out that only those who had seen death could see them. She guessed that made sense, considering she saw the death of both her mom as a toddler and Professor Quirrell at age eleven.

What started out as a horrible afternoon was getting better as she got to know her new friend. Luna Lovegood was friendly, quirky and seemingly lived in her own little world, which Astrid was currently grateful to be a part of. To give herself a break from harsh reality. And then the bell rang, signaling dinner.

"Don't worry, you can sit by me" Luna invited, as they walked to the Great Hall. Coming face to face with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted,

"-'iet, you mean" she corrected her, "My name is Astrid _Harriet_ Thorin. Hermione Granger"

"Harry, don't you think you're taking this a bit far mate?" said Ron, still disturbed to see him as a girl.

"_No_, it's what I've resorted to in order to_ SURVIVE this _school. _I do NOT want to be here._ For the _FINAL_ time…" her somewhat recovered good mood going out the window.

"Come on Astrid," said Luna, now grabbing _her _hand and leading her towards the Ravenclaw table. They were allowed to have guests from other houses sit with them at least one meal a day. While Hermione took Ron over to their table.

"_This has gone too far Ron;_ Harry ONLY willingly came back to Hogwarts in the first place for _Us. _I don't think he's going to come back at _all_ next year. And you and I both need to decide_ if _we want him in our lives. _I know my choice. _A year ago, was the _worst_ time I've had apart from the beginning of First year climaxing with the Troll."

"I know Hermione, I screwed up. But I don't know what to do to make it right."

"Well, you can start by giving him a _real_ Apology _Tomorrow. _When he's had_ time _to cool down, otherwise it will just be _another _fight."

Meanwhile at the staff table the Headmaster was getting concern, not seeing Harry as part of the golden trio absent from the Gryffindor table but to his left Professor Flitwick was beaming at the sight of Luna Lovegood finally being able to make a friend.

Suddenly there was irruption of laughter coming from the Gryffindors as young Colin Creevey was passing pictures of something around. It didn't stay secret for long as one of the Weasley twins quit his howling laughter and addressed the Slytherins _"Oy! Malfoy, you think you're so tough? He got his arse handed to him by a GIRL!" _Laughter now broke out in parts from two other tables. While the snakes glowered at Draco who had just been released from the hospital wing.

"Can I have one of those pictures Colin?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered, not familiar with her face but eyeing the badge seeing that she was a Gryffindor too. "I'm Colin Creevey,"

"Astrid Thorin," she said, taking the photo he offered. "You haven't seen Harry Potter, have you? I've got his copy already." "I think he already went to bed, seeing as tomorrow _is_ the First Task. Probably wanted to get a good night's sleep." She shrugged, pretending to recall seeing him in the common room.

"Oh," said Colin disappointed, but then got excited. "It's going to be something, isn't it?! Do you want to sit by me as we watch?"

Astrid was stunned, wondering how to phrase this. "I'd like to Colin but… I'm going to be somewhat busy. I've got a family emergency that is unavoidable, Sorry."

Colin shrugged, "That's okay, family comes first. Perhaps another time?"

"Perhaps," she answered as he left their spot to hand out more photos.

"Nice save Astrid, just don't drag him out too long" answered one of the other girls sitting across from them.

"I don't mean to drag him out at all. I've already got someone from my hometown." She answered, unable to come up with any other excuse.

"So, Astrid Thorin, where are you from?" asked a boy whose first name she couldn't remember but ended with "Boot."

"I'm from the States but my guardian wanted me to study abroad for six months while she takes care of some business nearby." "What kind of work does she do?" "She's umm Head Auror of the town we live in but sometimes like now gets called in for specialty cases by the British Ministry."

"Interesting, well I hope you enjoy Hogwarts for however amount of time you have." He smiled at her warmly before returning to his meal as well as the others. If only she would have gotten that reaction the first time she arrived here. It would have made life simpler.

Gazing at the picture Colin had snapped. It was a side view taken from a distance, Thank Merlin! Of her kicking Malfoy and him bending over repeatedly.

One quick glance at the staff table told her Snape was seething as the other Professors tried to calm him down, only Katherine being successful. But Astrid knew this was not the end of it.

...

_She was right! _

Almost immediately after dinner was over Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers requested to meet "Astrid Thorin" in the Headmaster's office. She obliged, trudging up the long staircase. Upon knocking and receiving a "warm" welcome she entered.

"Ahh! Miss Thorin, is it? Please have a seat." The old man invited with his usual twinkle.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she replied sitting in the chair she'd sat in many times before.

"They say you are an Exchange Student? But I do not recall granting or receiving an acceptance for one from America? judging by your accident."

Astrid by now decided to let them know what was really going on. "Well, what do you call "Harry Potter" since he immigrated to the U.S?"

"Harry Potter was born _British_ young lady I-! _Wait! _ HOW did you know he had moved to-? _Harry?!" _The girl smiled and changed forms as she sat, back to the young lad they _thought_ they knew.

_"Potter!"_ Snape snapped, before choking on his anger.

"It_ is_ me, Professor" he said, his voice now back to normal.

"Potter, well I definitely see you put your month at home to good use by mastering your Metamorphmagus" said Professor McGonagall with a sly smile.

Harry nodded, "Yes Ma'am it took a while but I'm starting to get better."

"_Your metamorph-!"_ exclaimed the Headmaster, unable to say the word completely because of the shock.

"Yes Sir, apparently it's a gene I inherited from my "Black" relatives. Comes in handy I'd say if I want some privacy."

"Is that what this is all about?" asked Professor Flitwick.

He sighed, "Professor, I've been back at this school _less_ the two full months, and already I _HATE_ my life here. _Absolutely hate it._ Professor Sprout, you have my word. I did NOT enter my name in this _Gladiator Fest. _If I could withdraw, _I would._ And I will support Cedric Diggory, no matter the outcome."

The kind hearted woman's eyes widened, now slightly scared. "You can't be serious Mr. Potter. You don't_ really_ believe you and the other champions are going to _DIE, _do you?"

"It is a very REAL possibility Professor. Either way this will be my _final_ year at Hogwarts."

"Harry, my boy. I very much disagree with that statement. You will always have a place here."

"I appreciate the gesture, Headmaster and _am _grateful to have received an acceptance letter to study here in the first place. It changed my life. But now, thanks to other circumstances. I'm on a different path, and I've made a NEW start over there. Where I _can _be who I am, and not have to live up to EVERYONE'S expectations that began with murder and a bloody scar on Halloween. A "holiday" you continue to _shove _in my face, reminding me of what I lost. Should I go on Professor? Or Do you get the picture? As the Americans say?"

"I understand my boy, but you are what the Wizarding World needs?"

"Nooo," Harry answered slowly, "The Wizarding World of Great Britain needs to _grow_ some BALLS instead waiting around for a shepherd. I learned to look out for MYSELF Headmaster Dumbledore. It was one of the_ few_ valuable lessons the Dursleys taught me. When I first came to Hogwarts, I thought things might be different. So, I put my_ all_ in for whatever catastrophe came our way.

But People's gratitude never seems to last. I'm a "Hero" one day then a "Liar" and "Cheat" the next. And don't think I don't know what you are doing. Why you're fighting to keep me here? You've decided for some reason that_ I'm _your successor. You're grooming me to take down Voldemort, like you did to Grindelwald. Well Professor, I don't want your life. _I don't want to be you. _I'm sorry if it hurts you, but that's the way it is."

"Harry, my boy. You've got the wrong idea."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you were never supposed to tap into your metamorphmagus. I personally put a block on it."

Harry's eyebrow raised as the other staff gasped. "You WHAT? How am I supposed to defeat him if a part of my power is cut off? Unless-?"

The timer at that moment went off on the boy's wrist watch and he waved his wand to retrieve a small clear bottle with a dark red thick substance from Gryffindor Tower. Without a second thought Harry raise it to his lips and gulped down a swig or two. Sighing contently as he put the cap back on.

"You're drinking Vampire blood I see, remarked Dumbledore sadly, the twinkle absent from his eyes. Katherine had spoken truth.

"It was the condition of my coming back to this _hellhole_. Caroline wouldn't let me leave until I agreed to drink from her. So Tomorrow when I face the dragon, I will have enough in my system to ensure the transition, should I meet my death. In the end though, it will be _my_ choice.

_Like it should have been all along…"_


	18. Chapter 18

_\- _12 Hours later, in Mystic Falls…

...

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Klaus, sitting back in his chair smirking.

Damon Salvatore had taken it upon himself to pull the dagger out of Elijah's chest, resurrecting him. Then managed to convince his brother to persuade _him_ bargain for Elena. Then Klaus after a literally "smashing" reunion with Elijah agreed to the request, inviting Damon and Stefan over for a meal to settle their claim. At first it was intense due to the recent "bad blood" that had sprouted between Stefan and Klaus prior.

See, hybrid had before Mikael Mikaelson's death had compelled the Ripper to be under his control. The ancient Vampire hunter's demise caused Klaus to set the younger Salvatore free, but Stefan retaliated by stealing his family coffins. The Original had almost all of them back now, except for one. That was crucial. So that was the Salvatore's bargaining chip.

The elder Salvatore had already dealt they would give him his final coffin and let his whole creepy family leave Mystic Falls permanently with no hard feelings in return for Elena's freedom to live as she pleased with them. Then Klaus countered that even though the doppelganger's blood was _the key_ to making more hybrids. He would be willing to leave her and let her live her_ human_ life. If the Salvatore's would bow out of the picture. So, she could possibly marry and have a "nice family" keeping the Petrova line going until a new doppelganger showed up.

It was not looking good, but then Damon's brain shifted gears. Grateful that he had Bonnie Bennett backing him, as Stefan was obviously no help. _Time for Plan B!_

"Well Gentlemen, since we appear to be at a standstill. Perhaps we should call it quits and reconvene tomorrow?" suggested Elijah in his usual businesslike manner.

"Must we, Brother? I was just starting to enjoy myself. But clearly they have no other card to play."

It was Damon's turn to smirk. "Oh I think we have one more,"

"Really," said Klaus, "and what else do you think you have that I want?"

"Simple, let's make a new deal: You give us Elena and- "

"_Bonnie!"_ he texted as the witch's magic activated in front of the fireplace where they were sitting, Creating a green swirling vortex…

...

At the same time back at Hogwarts grounds in the stadium. Harry was airborne on his broomstick, having to quickly dodge the hot flames being hurled in his direction by the Hungarian Horntail that was chasing him at top speed. Finally seeing the "Golden" egg laying in the middle the center rock on the ground. Harry took a nosedive barely snatching the item with his fingertips before the ground started vibrating from more than just the dragon and the wind picked up sucking him towards this green portal? The fire was inches behind him as he made the split decision to go through. But not quick enough as he got singed before closing totally.

_"Ahh!"_ Harry hissed in pain as it reopened causing him to tumble through into a fancy living room off his broom…

...

"Harry, how nice of you to join us" said Damon flashing forward and picking him up by the scruff of his shirt collar, causing the boy more pain but he didn't cry out. "You smell like an ash tray," he whispered in his ear before turning him to face company as he put his other hand on his throat. "So Klaus, what will it be? Harry or Elena?"

"You harm _him_ and _neither_ you _or_ brother will survive another day." Klaus seethed as Elijah restrained Stefan with a single hand. "Let the boy go,"

"Not until we have our deal," said Damon squeezing Harry's windpipe.

"Damon" the boy rasped, "Let go"

"Sorry kid, I know blondie Barbie will be mad at me. But sacrifices _must_ be made to get what we want. It's nothing personal"

"I- I understand Damon,"

"You do?" he said in surprise turning him around to face him.

"S-sure I-I d-do, " s-Sacrifices F-for th- the G-greater G-Good…" Harry choked as a slashing sound was heard before he was suddenly let go, beginning to breath normally as Damon suddenly dropped to his knees and started gasping.

There was a pure silver and ruby jeweled hilted sword stabbing a certain part of his anatomy. Elijah and Klaus took turns gleefully commenting.

"Ouch! What do you think Brother? Definitely related to Rebekah?"

"The resemblance is uncanny,"

"_I_ _told you, _Damon and Stefan" said the boy shaking his head disappointedly. "_When I've been kidnapped, ALL bets are OFF!_ You should have listened,"

Stefan went to help pull the weapon out, when it became apparent that his brother couldn't do it.

"It's an _enchanted_ Sword, forged by the Goblins over a thousand _years_ ago for _Godric Gryffindor,_ one of the_ Founders_ of Hogwarts" sighed Harry as he moved to pull it out with ease. Before raising his wand to Damon's wound, muttering an incantation, causing the elder Salvatore to literally jump at the burning/stinging sensation, cursing.

"Wh-what did you do?" he winced as the pain became nearly unbearable.

"You _abused_ and mind _raped _CAROLINE, Damon. Did you really think I was going to let you off_ that_ easy? I have thought of staking you _but… _I value my "friendship" with your brother, due to the _kindness_ he showed me why I first arrived. So, I have settled for a simple Castration Spell."

Stefan's eyes widened, _"You What?!" _

"Well I do suppose that's _one _Salvatore Brother down," remarked Elijah.

"Quite," said Klaus, amused yet airily thoughtful. "Though in all our years of antagonizing someone. I'm ashamed to say I'd forgotten that little method. What were you doing with a sword, never mind an _"enchanted" _one in the first place, Harry?"

"I had to face a Dragon today, thought it might come in handy."

"Ooh! And _where_ is the "Fair Maiden" in all of this?" asked Elijah.

"There isn't one,"

The Original hybrid chuckled, "Right, you just keep on telling yourself that Mate. You might feel a little different down the line."

"Can someone just _shut up_ and get me _out_ of here?!" Damon hissed, still in pain, unable to move.

"Stefan, you'd better do it, that spell was powerful enough to put him out of commission for a week" said Harry.

"An _excellent _idea," said Klaus. "And since Harry can_ certainly_ take care of himself. Elijah, why don't you follow after Stefan and retrieve the coffin from the cavern they stored it in?"

"You_ knew?!" _Stefan gasped.

"Of Course, but I did enjoy your attempts at reasoning. It made for a very entertaining evening. _Until_… you brought Harry into it." He flashed in front of the Ripper, holding him in a choke hold. _"Don't touch my family"_

"Well brother, seeing as you and Stefan Salvatore have some unfinished business. I'll just drop off Damon on my way" said the Original, grabbing the younger vampire by the back of the neck, none too gently and flashing out of the house.

Harry just sat down on the couch in the living room feeling tired, as he struggled to watch the brief scuffle play out at top Vampire speed. Ending with Klaus pinning Stefan to his knees before the fireplace.

"Just get it over with, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." To his surprise, the Hybrid let him go.

"You really have given up eh? Where's the fight? Where's the Ripper?" he asked, before realizing they were no longer alone, not counting Harry. "Elijah, back so soon?"

The elder brother shrugged as one of the women who'd helped serve took a place at his side, holding a tray.

"Where are your manners Brother? We forgot desert" he announced pulling back the cover of the tray to reveal a couple _daggers! _

"What have you done?" said Klaus.

"No, what have_ you_ done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now"

At that moment a short dark-haired man that Harry had never seen before come walking into the room. Niklaus seemed terrified as he said his name "Kol,"

"Long time Brother," Then another stranger flashed onto the scene, this time with long hair. He grabbed one of the daggers on the tray.

"Finn Don't," Klaus begged as he stabbed his hand. "Ahh!" Then the Original Hybrid tried to flash the other way, only to run into Rebekah. She stabbed him in the gut,

"This is for our mother." And taking it out before pushing him back into Kol's arms who held fast.

"You're free to go," said Elijah, clearly enjoying being in charge. "This is Family business"

Stefan immediately zoomed out as Harry tried to follow but was restrained by Elijah. "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Let _GO, _you said I was free!"

"I also said this is _"Family Business"_

"How does _that_ pertain to me? _LET GO!"_

_ "No, I-! AHH!"_ screamed the Vampire for second, causing the boy to break loose and begin running.

"Harry!" exclaimed Rebekah as she flashed in front of him blocking his path.

_"Don't touch me!"_

"I won't," she said, keeping a foot's space between them, holding both her open hands out in front of him. "Harry, it's _me_" she assured, getting down to his level, so they were face to face. "Harry… in the past month that we got to know each other. Did I _ever_ hurt you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Did I ever give you a reason not to trust me since the Caroline incident when we first met?"

Again, the boy shook his head, this time fighting back tears.

"Alright, so _please_ TRUST me now when I say: _You're safe."_ She finished, rising to her full height in heels.

"I just missed you so much!" he stated, encasing his arms around the waist of her short little red dress. Rebekah returned the hug, caressing his hair. _"I missed you too,"_ she answered before locking eyes with her big brother and spoke in vampire hearing hushed tones.

"Honestly Elijah, I never thought I would be saying this to _you_ of all people! If you want to gain his trust? STOP scaring him! He's an _abused _child!"

"Well any _human_ that has the guts to _bite a Vampire_. Is either really Dumb or a has a sure Spitfire of Courage. I can see _why_ you want him around Brother" said Kol.

"It's not that…" said Elijah, waiting and watching as Rebekah seemed to calmed him down.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of the family Harry?"

"If I have to, I still don't understand _why _he wants me here?"

"Oh Harry, I promise by the end of it. It will all be clear. In the meantime, _I'm_ right here. _No one_ will grab or touch you if you don't want them to." She said, gently putting her hand in his as they turned around to face the group. The two who hadn't seen his face gasped in shock.

"Oh my God!" said Finn, wanting to come closer but was stopped by Kol shoving Niklaus into his arms before flashing to the boy and getting down on his knees.

_"May I?"_ he asked, his hands trembling as he longed to reach up and touch him. Harry's first reaction was to say "No," but there was something desperate about Kol Mikaelson 's expression that made him want to sooth the man any way he could.

"Yes," he breathed, wondering if he would come to regret it. But Kol's hands just came to caressed his face, memorizing every detail.

"All this time…After all these _centuries _of _Wondering _and _Worrying_….And now? Thank you SO much!" exclaimed the younger Original, a little emotional, forgetting himself for a moment as he _hugged_ him. Never wanting to let go.

"Alright Kol, let us ALL have a turn in re-welcoming Henrik to the family" said Finn releasing Nikaus, who tumbled before finding his feet again.

"My name's not "Henrik", it's _"Harry"_ he corrected.

"Whatever you like to call yourself now, it's still you" said Finn, coming to hug his youngest brother. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said being very gentle as he knew the boy was unsure before stepping back and getting down to business with Klaus.

The rest of the siblings explained that they were leaving Nik after they killed Elena, so he couldn't make more hybrids. Leaving him alone, forever. Klaus got angry exclaiming that if they ran, he would hunt them down. Causing Elijah to respond, if he did that, then he would become the thing he hated the most: _Their Father._ To which Klaus objected,

_"I'm the Hybrid! I Can't be killed!"_

Harry at that moment was torn between feeling sorry for him and still wondering _why _he was there to witness this in the first place. When the sound of a front door being opened and a new figure came into the room. This time it was a blond woman, who clearly the other people knew and stared at her, like they had with him.

"Mother?" Rebekah breathed.

So, _this _was the Original Witch, _"Esther?"_ according to Dalilah, if Harry remembered correctly.

She stood tall in the room as she walked over to Klaus who was trembling, and unable to meet her gaze. _"Look at me," _she commanded in a strong voice.

Hesitantly he met her eyes with tears threatening to leak out of his own. "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked,

"T-To kill me," he answered. But Esther surprised him,

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you." she said before turning around and facing her other children and Harry. "I want us to be a family again,"

Her words sounded so sincere, that Harry almost felt himself taken in when he heard an animalist growl to his left as Kol moved to stand in front of him. Shielding the boy from her sight before she could say anything more.

"That was a _very_ moving speech _Esther_, you've certainly had a lot of time to prepare it. But _you,_ would have to be one crazy _Bitch. _If you _think _for _ONE_ second that _I _could love or even _tolerate _being in the same room with you while you're s_till _breathing?"

"Kol, that's in the past."

"Not for _me, _it isn't" he growled as he pounced and_ tore _into her life's blood before being yanked harshly away by Finn with blood streaming down his chin and a piece of flesh stuck between his teeth that he spat out.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?! That's OUR mother?!"_

"That's _YOUR_ mother FINN! Mine _died_ when she BETRAYED me! There is _only_ Esther, and a FATE that she has brought on _herself_ now that she doesn't have _Mikael_ around to _protect _her!" he seethed, still guarding Harry.

"Kol… you must know… I took _no_ joy in doing what I did. _But it had to be done. _There were things at play that you don't understand. It preserved our family." She gasped, her hand cover with blood from touching it as her eldest tended to her injured neck

_"Bullshite!"_ said Harry, speaking out for the first time. "You took the _Coward's_ way out, apparently that all you've ever done."

The witch's eyes widen as she took in the sight of him. "H-Henrik? No that's not possible, the Spirits' said-"

"This is NOT Henrik, Esther. For _him_ to exist, there's only _one_ other explanation" said Kol smirking in satisfaction as he watched the horror spread across her face.

"But _How_ can this be? Surely if _she_ had known, she would've?"

"Esther, would a _Squib_ be of _any_ use to Dalilah?" asked Harry, catching her off.

"What is that?" "Sorry, I guess you're not familiar with British Wizarding Terminology. A Squib is someone who is born of magical ancestry but has _NO_ talent for it _whatsoever._ A lot of them are more common now, but I guess it _did _happen back then too."

"I-I never-I just assumed-!"

"_Never _assume Esther. Your actions brought a lot of _grief_ and _anguish _on_ everyone_ involved, _Selfish Bitch_…"

"Would someone clue _us_ in about what's going on here?!" stated Rebekah, speaking on behalf of the rest of the group.

"Simple Sister, the Petrova Line _isn't_ the only one with Doppelgangers. Like I said, this is NOT Henrik. But he_ is _Family, at least to me …

He's my _Grandson…" _


	19. Chapter 19

_"__HE'S YOUR WHAT?!" _

"You heard me, just add about a dozen "Greats" in there."

_ "You're my Grandfather?"_ asked Harry, stunned.

Kol nodded, smiling. "Yes, I am Lad. And _beyond_ pleased to meet you, not just for who you look like. I always said Henrik had the second best looks of the family"

"You had a _Child_ Kol? You're sure?" asked Elijah.

"Positive, I was there the w_hole_ time, from the creation to the delivery where I caught her in my arms, to her early years. Her first tooth, first steps even her first word. "Pah" by the way."

"What? - What was her name?" his grandson further inquired.

Tears welled up in the ancient Vampire's eyes as his voice cracked with emotion. "Evie, _Evalynn Mikaelson." _

"And her _Mother?"_ asked Rebekah, treading carefully on what she now knew to be sensitive ground.

"Viktoria Jonson,"

"_Viktoria Jonson?_ The daughter of _Fredrek Jonson?!_ The Man who Father was constantly in _dispute_ over the property line?"

"The feud was between our _parents,_ not us. Viktoria and I were on friendly terms, especially after it was discovered she was a witch. Then one Bonfire Season, we grew quite _close._ I made it right, I _married_ her and together, we built a small sturdy cottage to raise our child… She was_ Two_ when we were turned. Our esteemed "Mother" sought to "protect" her children by taking ME _away_ from _mine! _And that's not all-!"

"No! Kol I forbid it!"

"_YOU _forbid Me?! Good thing I stopped_ caring_ what you think centuries ago. Her affair with Ansel which resulted in Nik isn't the only black mark on her record: _She-!"_ He shouted, pointing the finger at Esther. "Actually, _held_ her when she found out. _Kissing her forehead_ and _petting her hair_ before leaving the cottage and going _back_ to Mikael. Giving him the order to _Kill_ her, her _own grandchild_ and her mother, _My Wife!_ After she _promised_ not to say ANYTHING! Yes, I _heard_ you tell him after that last dinner. I quickly rushed back, _thankfully _able to warn them in time as Mikael barged in with his sword ready. I grabbed my own by the fireplace and challenged him, hoping to give them enough time to get away. We fought long and hard until he ultimately ran me through and I woke up in our hut with the rest of you."

Pure horror and disgust could be seen on almost all his siblings' faces. Finn being the exception, standing stoic yet shaking his head. _"Oh Mother,"_

"Finn, you of all people know_ why_ I had to do it."

"I _do _understand, but it _does NOT_ make it _Right_."

"HOW can you_ two_ talk so casually about the MURDER of one of our _own_ flesh and blood, and a BABY at that?!" Klaus seethed; his teeth clenched as the hybrid was starting to come out.

"A very appropriate sentiment Niklaus, but what I want to know is. Kol, WHY didn't you say anything until now?" asked Elijah.

His brother growled in frustration as he spoke: _"_Mikael had already completed the transition, and forced me to drink before _compelling _me to say _Nothing_ about my family and to _ACT_ as if nothing was _WRONG!_ In front of you. _Self-righteous BASTARD! _Out of pure instinct when his back was turned, I flashed back to the cottage and found it empty, no bodies or anything. I could only _hope_ that my sacrifice worked, and they made it. An answer, I've _searched_ and _waited_ in vain for every time I was free from that dagger until now…. _Thank you, Harry."_

Klaus was shaking his head in anger and shame. "If I hadn't killed him, you still wouldn't be able to."

Kol nodded,

_"Oh, mother, HOW could you?!" _exclaimed Rebekah.

"_You don't understand!" _Esther pleaded, "whether the child was magic or not, she would eventually have one that was and…"

"Then Dalilah would come an "claim" her prize?" Harry finished.

"You know about Dalilah?" The horror returning.

"We've met, briefly."

"Then how are you here unless you- Oh No!"

"STOP, right there. I _don't _work for Dalilah, nor does she work for me. We simply met and came to an agreement."

"_What agreement?"_ asked Esther, having a hint of fear in her voice.

"Who's Dalilah?"

"Our mother's older sister, she's an evil witch" said Finn.

"That depends on how you look at it," argued Harry. "Your Mother, suffers from over a thousand-year-old case of _Stockholm Syndrome_ relating to Mikael."

"No! I love him! And he loves me!"

"You just keep telling yourself that in hopes that it is true."

"It is!"

_"Ookay,_ but the one thing we_ can_ agree on is that you _were _barren when you sought help from your sister. _None of you_ would have been born if she hadn't gone to Dalilah. Tell me Esther, did you have kids because you wanted them? Or was it because it was what Mikael expected of you?

" At that moment, she felt nearly every one of her children staring at her, waiting. "No! I- I love you all,"

"Not as much as Mikael apparently," said Harry.

"_How dare you?! I AM YOUR MOTHER!"_ screamed Esther, forgetting who she was talking to.

But she would soon learn, as ALL the lit fires in the house began crackling with _intensity _before suddenly going out, followed by the electricity and the window panels to fly open as tornado like winds entered the house. All of that magical energy building and building then finally being sucked into the recipient: Harry Potter _himself. _Upon reopening his eyes, lightning bolts seem to be flashing behind those emerald orbs.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" he thundered, flaying his arms around the room as it began to spin and vanish, taking the occupants somewhere else.

They landed on an unfamiliar street on a cold autumn night, judging by the color of the leaves as they were forced to follow this cloaked figure as little kids in costumes ran around him, before going inside this homey modern two-story cottage. Inside a man who looked a lot like Harry and a red-haired woman with green eyes were entertaining a black-haired baby with a magic wand. Suddenly they froze, dropping it.

"He's here," said the man, "Lily, take Harry and _run!_ I'll hold him off!" he ordered handing her the boy.

"I won't Leave you James!"

"_Go!_ You have to survive, for our son!" he said franticly giving each a kiss on the forehead. Before facing away from the stairs as the front door unlocked and swung open to reveal "Voldemort," the hooded man let out a cold high-pitched laugh.

"You should have chosen your friends more carefully James Potter," he said as the man charged at him, wand or no wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

A bright green bolt of lightning flashed out of the wand and struck James in the chest, causing him to literally drop dead. Kol was shaking with anger, his grandson, Harry's father had died almost the exact way he did. Yet they continued to follow the murderer up the stairs to nursery where mother and son were now trapped. To everyone surprise, Voldemort, actually started talking to Lily as he advanced into the room, but the mother just guarded her son's crib, standing in front of it.

"Stand aside,"

"No!"

"Get out of the way!_ And you shall live." _

_"No_, PLEASE don't take Harry! Take _me _instead! Please!"

"Last chance, _move!" _

_"NO, Please!"_

"Avada Kedavra!" the same green spell hit as the body fell down. "Such a pity for Severus," he said, stepping over her corpse to get to the boy. "Rather _pathetic_ isn't it, you were the only one to defeat me. Something I cannot allow, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The same green pulse of light hit the boy but _backfired_ on his attacker, stripping everything away from him as a smoky mist evaporated from the robes into the open sky from the blown-up roof.

From there they saw his "rescue" from the rubbish by Sirius Black and the half Giant Hagrid. Sirius' decision to hunt "Wormtail." Harry's placement with the Dursleys by Dumbledore. And then the further highlights of his life. Harry lost count the number of times, his newfound great-grandfather, great Uncles and Aunt wanted to lash out against his former relatives before being reminded this was the past. Esther was having trouble watching it herself but then she's seen her husband beat Niklaus. There was a strong emphasis when Lily Potter was mentioned. Petunia's blow up at the truth:

"Knew?! Of Course, we KNEW! How could you not BE? My _Perfect_ Sister being what she was? Mother and Father was so PROUD the day she got her letter. "We have a _Witch _in the Family, isn't it wonderful?!" I was the only one to see her for what she was…a FREAK! She went to that _School And_ there she met that _Potter. AND _then she had _you. _And I KNEW you were going to be the same. Just as _strange. _Just _as abnormal. _And THEN if you please… She went and got herself BLOWN UP! And WE got landed with you!"

Dumbledore- "Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrel couldn't bare to have you touch him? It was because of your mother, she sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark. This one cannot be seen: it lives in your very skin."

Harry- "What is it?"

Dumbledore – "Love, Harry. Love"

Tom Riddle- "Don't worry, you'll be with your dear _Mudblood _mother soon Harry."

Aunt Marge – "It's not your fault Petunia, I've seen it happen all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the _Bitch,_ then there's something with the _Pup!"_

Harry – "Shut Up!" SHUT UP!" and the aftermath.

The Mirror of Erised was another interesting factor.

"This Mirror shows us neither knowledge or truth. It shows us nothing more of less than the deepest and most _desperate_ desires of our hearts. And _you, _Harry. Have never known your family. You see them there standing before you" As past Harry looked in the mirror, his audience saw what he'd been seeing. The Mikaelsons were stunned to discover, _they_ were among the people that the young boy saw, smiling and waving back at him.

"But I must ask you Harry," Dumbledore continued, "_Not_ to go looking for it again. It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

They continued to see everything else especially that which was currently taken place at Hogwarts this year. The tournament, the ridicule, the articles, the broken friendships, even the Dragon and the "Golden Egg" concluding with him landing in the Mikaelsons' living room before nearly everything was back to normal.

Except this time, it was Harry that stood tall and Esther refusing to meet his eyes was _literally_ shaking before dropping to_ her_ knees.

Another first for the Mikaelson children.

_"Please forgive me,"_ she begged.

"_MY_ _Mother_ sacrificed herself to SAVE me. That Maniac offered her a chance to get out of the way. But SHE WOULDN' T! She _CHOSE _to DIE to protect _her son._ Can YOU _honestly_ say the same? Of ANY of your children? A REAL mother puts her child's life FIRST. _If you're not willing to do that, you should NEVER have had them in the first place"_ said Harry, as he gazed down on her with pity.

"N-No I cannot. Mr. Potter, PLEASE forgive me. Though I am a Witch, I was brought up_ entirely_ in what you called "The Muggle World." I had_ NO_ idea, such a _Place_ existed or the _Creatures_ you face. I am clearly way in over my head!"

"Finally, _something_ we can agree on," interrupted a new female voice, emerging from the shadows of the room.

_"Dalilah?"_ Esther's eyes widened, full blown terrified,

"Long time my dearest one," she answered, sarcastically. While the others siblings looked puzzled, yet interested at this new development, Finn couldn't totally suppress the shudders of the memory of so long ago.

"It doesn't really surprise me that you know nothing of the "Wizarding" World, Esther. Mother, Father and I, _ALL_ purposely _hid _things from you. So, you could have the _"Fairytale"_ life. How's that going by the way? Seems to me, it isn't looking so good."

"Why are you here, Dalilah? Have you come for Harry?"

"I wish, _but no_. See Kol, your little Daughter and her Mother escaped into the Wizarding World, where _Mikael _could not follow. There she grew into a beautiful young woman, but she was still a Squib. Completely useless to me. But then the _unthinkable_ happened! She somehow caught the eye of _Sir_ John Peverell, _Lord _Richard Peverell's brother. The great grandsons of the famous Ignotus Peverell, a very_ powerful_ Wizarding family known around the world but mostly in Britain for their close relationship with_ Death_ itself. Once she married into _that _family, I could _not_ touch her or any of their descendants. Centuries have gone by, and their name has changed. But some _facts,_ stay the same, and that is one."

She then sighed before-

"I know what you have planned Sister, and it's NOT going to work. To _purge_ the world of _all_ Vampires, including the children you _begged_ me for. It would once more _upset _the balance of nature, as it has adjusted to counter the "plague" you naïvely created. Plus, like I said earlier. The _Peverell'_s are favored by Death. I am going to tell a story that is alarmingly _true_…"

By the end of it, Dalilah had everyone's attention as she drew the symbols.

"_The Elder Wand_…_The Resurrection Stone_…and _The Cloak of Invisibility._ Together, they are the _Deathly Hallows,_ and make one_ the Master of Death_. Mr. Peverell here, is the rightful _Heir_ and it looks as if he has already made_ allies_ of his Vampire relatives. I would be very, _very_ careful if I were you." she finished, sending chills, down her sister's spine.

"How are you still alive?" asked Esther, at this Dalilah's facial expression turned slightly sinister.

"You should know by now, that the laws of magic _demand _Payment. Which you tried to cheat me out of. _I can't die unless our deal is fulfilled._"

Esther went absolutely pale at that.

"So, it appears we were at a stuck, until Mr. Peverell dealt a new deal during our last meeting a few months back."

"What deal?"

"Young Mr. Peverell has made it very clear, it's not about the children. It's between _US. _Like it always should have been. You bore _seven_ children Esther, and 7 is the Magic Number in the Wizarding World. So, the new arrangement is: _YOU owe me_, seven _YEARS_ of Servitude per _each_ Child. That's 49 YEARS total! Are you ready to leave?"

"You can't make me!" she cried, realizing what was going on, and starting to run.

"You'll find I can," she said casting an incantation.

Suddenly Esther's legs fused together as she dropped to the ground and began changing as her bones and body twisted all at the same time. Her cries of pain became petrified hiss. A small yellow serpent soon slithered out of her clothing. (_What did you do to me?)_ she hissed, luckily Dalilah cast a Parseltongue translation spell around the room so everyone could understand.

(_I changed you back my sssweet Esssther to what you ssshould have been all along. Sssee you were born with a blood curssse call a "Maledictusss". You were hard on you ssson for becoming a wolf one night a month, when you are ssso much worssse and you didn't even know it. You would have been forccced to become a ssnake every night ass you ssslept. And ssslowly over time, it would've become permanent. You would not have been able to change back. To be trapped inssside the body of a Beassst the ressst of your life. None of thiss would have been possssible, you meeting Mikael or having any of thessse children. Mother and Father ssssearch for a sssspell to turn you human all the time. Finally, Father found it, at the cossst of hisss life. You sssselfish brat) _

The snake froze, before it slithered toward Dalilah, lifting her head. (_Pleassse change me back!)_

(_Not until you actually come with me_) Esther looked around at her children.

(_Fine,) _she hissed,

(_Good choiccce_) Dalilah picked up the serpent and stuffed it in her purse.

"Mother!" exclaimed Finn, drawing the Witch's attention back to him.

"Choose your next actions very carefully Finn, you may not have known but I was there for every single one of your births. And out of all your siblings, _you_ are the only _one_ who has the Maledictus gene what I personally stopped, using the same spell my father had years before. Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your existence being a Vampire _Snake_ do you? Because that is what's going to happen if you go after me. Or, you can spend the rest of your time, getting reacquainted with your twin?"

"Freya?" he questioned, stunned.

"Yes, Mr. Peverell willing gave up his protection of Esther, in exchange for ALL the Mikaelson children and their future descendants' Freedom."

"Where is she?"

"Right here," she said, pulling the seemingly frozen blond young woman out of the shadows.

"Dalilah, you promised," Harry seethed in warning.

"Relax Mr. Peverell, I haven't harmed a hair on her head." She said with a snap of her fingers, as the girl dropped to the ground. Choking but now able to move freely. "A deal's a deal," said the witch vanishing, satisfied.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry as he addressed the newcomer.

"I'm -I'm better. _You_ bargained for _my_ freedom? But you didn't even know me?"

"It doesn't matter, you're _Free_. _All of us are…"_

Harry suddenly felt all his remaining strength leave as he tried to take step back but Klaus caught him bringing him over to the couch. Laying him down flat as the wrist watches timer started. "Time to take my medicine," he groaned.

"Harry, look at me" said Rebekah, "I used to be a nurse during the war, what kind of medicine is it?"

"Vampire blood," the others laughed,

"I think we have _that_ on hand."

"Caroline wanted me to start taking it when the Tournament began. In case something happened." At the mention of the Tournament, everyone's eyes darkened in anger.

"I am absolutely going to_ KILL_ your Headmaster," Kol answered as Klaus bit into his wrist offering it to Harry. Drinking, he began to feel better as his body finally healed.

"Thanks," he sighed,

"How are you feeling now?"

"Tired, I just want to go home, take a shower and go to bed."

"That's understandable, you used at lot of power" said Freya kneeling beside the couch and stroking his hair back fondly. "I still wish there was something I could do"

"Just don't hex me for the next week and we'll call it "Good"

"Thank you…Harry, for bringing back my Sister. But did it have to be at the expense of your own Great- Great Grandmother?" asked eldest brother, speaking for the first time since Esther was taken.

_"Finn! How can you ask that of him?!"_ exclaimed Freya.

"Uncle Finn, speaking as someone who _is _a Wizard and actually attends a s_chool_ that _studies _Magic. The _laws _for that kind of spell Dalilah used to fertilize your mother's eggs are _absolute_ because it was _Dark_ Magic. She _thought_ she knew what she was getting into when she originally made that deal. But only _after_ Aunt Freya was taken, did she fully grasp the_ severity_ of the situation. _And then she ran… _When you deal in the Dark Arts, there's _always_ a price to pay. It just finally caught up with her, with or without my interference" said his nephew, attempting to reason with him.

Suddenly this wind picked up out of nowhere as a fire Phoenix flashed into the room, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore. Spotting Harry, now sitting up on the couch, he addressed him.

"Harry! My boy, _there_ you are. You shouldn't have flown off like you did. Now is _not_ the time to be galivanting off with your-" Gazing at their company, "_Friends_ from Mystic Falls. The judges were waiting. My boy, how could you be so irresponsible?"

_"IRRESPONSIBLE?!"_ shouted Rebekah, getting in the old man's face. "If _anyone's_ irresponsible in this buggered up situation, it's YOU. _You_ are the "ADULT" here."

"Young Lady, I fail to see how this is any of your business."

"Despite my youthful looks, I'm OLDER than your beard and wrinkly skin. As for the "business" part, what affects my_ Nephew_ involves _all_ of us."

"Your Nephew?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said Kol, clearly having fun. "We are the Mikaelsons, the_ Original_ Vampires. "My eldest brothers Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and our sisters Rebekah and Freya, who is also a Witch. And I am_ Kol,_ Harry's numerus times Great Grandfather. James was my descendant, for my human daughter married into what would become the "Potter" line."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, _"The Original Vampires"_ were related to Harry! This was not good at all!"

"Klaus, why don't you run Harry home to the Forbes House so he can bathe and relax then come back?" suggest Elijah, before he addressed the infuriating old man. "_Headmaster_ Dumbledore, I believe you've heard of _"Parent -Teacher Conferences?"_ Well this is a _FAMILY – Teacher Conference_. You might want to get comfortable" he concluded as Kol flashed behind Albus putting pressure on his shoulders, forcing him into a chair….


	20. Chapter 20

Albus Dumbledore's instincts were telling him he was in danger, however his mind refused to go there.

"As much as I would love to continue sitting down to talk with you about Harry. I'm afraid that's not possible, right now. He's due back at School and I just came to get him. If you will just-? _Wait!_ Where are you taking him?" he questioned in mid-sentence as Klaus picked up the boy and flashed out of the room at vampire speed followed by the sound of a door banging against the wall.

"That is _not_ your concern at the moment Mr. Dumbledore," said Finn.

"Quite right," agreed Elijah "_Headmaster _need I remind you that it was_ you_ who stormed into _our_ home_ uninvited-_"

"Which means," said Kol, still frozen in his spot behind the chair. _"You have NO choice in the matter."_

"This is _going _to happen whether you like it or not," concluded Rebekah, coming towards the old man holding a dagger.

Eyeing the blade, Dumbledore's heart started racing (_Fawkes!)_ he called to the Phoenix mentally, _(I need your assistance my friend. Find Harry, and get US out of here!)_ Silence then, (_Sorry Old Man, I cannot save you from your own Stupidity. You messed with the Wrong flock!) _the bird trilled sadly from his perch on the couch before disappearing.

"Leaving was a good idea Fawkes," said Freya to the now empty space.

"You know its name?" asked Finn,

"Yes, you lot weren't the only ones that Harry sent blasting into the Past. Everyone who stood in the room was affected, even those who stood in the shadows. Dalilah and I saw _everything _while she waited for the right opportunity. But the question is: _What are we going to do with Dumbles?" _she asked then began quietly chanting with her eyes focused on the Teacher.

"I'm sorry, I must insist: Now is NOT the time. Perhaps we can reschedule, once the Triwizard Tournament is over. I'll just find Harry, and be gone" he said, making one last ditch effort and attempting to apparate. The world around him started to spin like it usually did, only for him to be slammed down hard on his aging back in the middle of the Mikaelson's living room.

"Well that didn't work, did it? You forget Headmaster. I have_ 900_ _years'_ experience on you when it comes to magic. Both Dark _and_ Light" said Freya, smirking as two of her brothers unceremoniously picked up the old man and plopped him _back_ in the chair. _"Let's try this again…"_

_..._

Meanwhile across town, Caroline Forbes had been in a tizzy _all _day.

First there was that damn tournament Harry was being forced to compete in. She didn't know if he'd be returning_ still_ as a human, in Transition or a Vampire. _Anything_ could have happened, and she dreaded not knowing. His cousin had wanted to go with him when the portkey became activated but Harry said "No," He didn't want her to watch him die, if that was the case. But Caroline had just squared her shoulders and made up her mind that for the next "task". No "If's" "And's" or "Buts" about it, _she was coming._

And if that wasn't enough drama, she had just been on the phone with Elena for the last half hour. Trying to calm her down from worrying about Damon. Apparently, he and Stefan had been with Klaus and Elijah earlier, trying to make some sort of deal. When they suddenly had to leave early when a witch's spell attacked the elder Salvatore in the genital area. (_Serves him right!_) the blond initially thought. But the weirdest thing was according to Elena was that Damon kept cursing and mumbling something about _Harry?_ Maybe he was hallucinating?

She didn't know what but worrying this much never did anybody any good. So, to take her mind off things, Caroline decided to take a nice hot shower. The relaxing water seemed to do the trick as she stepped out, dried and put a towel on. Walking straight into her bedroom in hopes of finding her comfortable sweats. While rummaging through her drawers, she began to feel the towel slip, exposing her bare backside to the air, accompanied by a low whistle. Instantly realizing she was_ not_ alone, Caroline spun around to her horror to discover _KLAUS _lounging on her bed!

"Afternoon Love, please don't cover up on _my_ account. I was quite enjoying the view" he commented from his comfortable position. The young vampire's face got bright _red!_

"WILL you-?! _GET OUT?!_" she hissed, adjusting the towel, and grabbing a shoe to throw it at him which he caught with ease. Getting off the bed, he held both his hands up in a surrender position.

"Easy Love, I mean you or your "friends" no harm…._ This_ day." "Then _why_ are you here? More flattery gifts?" she said, gesturing to the box containing the bracelet he had given her on her birthday.

"On the contrary Caroline,_ today_ I am acting on behalf one that is precious to _both_ of us?"

"Elena?" she spat disgusted, her friend was only precious to him because of the _blood_ that ran through her veins, allowing him to make more hybrids, like poor Tyler. She hardly recognized him anymore before he left town, trying to break the sire bond.

"No Love, I'm talking about the _other_ human doppelganger that means more to me then even Katerina and Elena combined: _"Harry,"_

_"What did you do to him?!"_ Caroline snarled, flashing in front of the Original, not caring that her towel completely dropped. "IF you hurt him? I SWEAR-!"

_"Easy Love,"_ he said picking up the fabric and reestablishing it around her form before she could blink. "_I_ haven't harmed single hair on his head and will _continue_ to do so. _He's MY Nephew."_

"I thought you said, he was your _"Brother."_

"And so, I _thought_ at the time but things have been made more clearer as of late. Turns out: one of my other brothers fathered a child before we were turned, Harry is _his _descendant. I will do everything in my power to keep him safe. Which is why I bring him back to you now."

_"He's here!_ WHERE is he? IS he-?!_"_

"Calm down Caroline and I will answer your questions: _Yes_, he is still alive as a Wizard. I left him in his bedroom with Sirius standing guard. Dumbledore… (Seriously what kind of stupid name is that!) is _in_ Mystic Falls as we speak. Looking for Harry, and I don't trust him. The boy faced down a dragon today Caroline. An _actual_ Dragon! Vampire Blood can only do so much in the healing process, he needs a _bath_ and a good night _sleep_. I know you're still new to this kind of life but Love, _please_ do your best to _keep_ him from leaving the premises until I say it's okay."

The blond stared at him for a good long moment, "You really_ do_ care about him, don't you?" shaking her wet hair, she sighed. "I'll do it for _his_ sake, and not for yours."

Klaus nodded, "I can live with that, though Love…" he drifted off, leaning over her as his hot breath tickled in her left ear. "Even if we cannot agree on Elena or Tyler, let's _try_ to be on the same page when it come to Harry" he breathed, giving her the shivers and just like that, he was gone. Letting the breeze brush against the curtains of the open window…

...

Back at the mansion, Dumbledore didn't seem to be getting anywhere with his Captors. I say Captors because this certainly was beginning to feel like a hostage situation, something the old man was vaguely familiar with during his time in the Order but he was always on the end of the Rescue team. It was something different, seeing it from the other side.

"Now really I-!"

"Just shut up!" order Rebekah as she sat down on his lap straddling his legs appearing very "friendly" with the dagger she still held as Kol had an iron grip on his shoulders. "Okay, first question: WHY did you ABANDON Harry as a BABY on those -! _People's_ damn bloody Doorstep at NIGHT in the middle of AUTUMM?! He could have DIED or even been STOLEN! Sad thing is I happen to _know_ he would have _preferred _that fate then the one _you_ sentenced him to! If that doesn't tell you something is Wrong, I don't know what it is!"

"Young Lady I-!"

"Enough Sister," said Elijah, slightly shaking his head. "I share your feelings as do most of us, I assume. But if there's one thing we should have learned from Harry's memories is that: Albus Dumbledore, _hardly_ ever gives a _straight_ answer and is _full _of secrets. But this conference has _no room_ for that. Only the Truth, the WHOLE truth."

"I have no reason to lie young man and-!" (_SLASH!) (RIP!) _echoed the sound of sharp blade. In the next second Rebekah was dangling a long part of his white beard in her right hand before dropping it to the floor

"Well looky here," she remarked as the tip of the dagger now touched a tiny golden chain on the bare skin under the partially trimmed "Santa Claus" beard. "Let's get this Vervain off you," she finished cutting the necklace away, letting it fall to the floor.

Now Albus was starting to inwardly panic, though he was a Master Legitimens and Occlumens. Without the Vervain, his shields were_ nothing_ against Vampire Compulsion and Original ones at that. They could _not _find out about his plans for Harry and the Wizarding World, they'd turn him in one them on a sickle. Which would ruin _everything_ since the prophesy!

"Please Do-!" but his voice was cut off by a quick squeeze to the throat.

"Shh! Darling, we're still deciding on what to do" said Kol with a playful pat on his cheek.

"We must make sure that is _all_ the Vervain. He could have it in his system?" said Rebekah.

"_Excellent_ idea Sister," answered Kol, smiling at first then grimacing. "Though I don't really like my drink that kind of spicy these days."

"Well somebody has to do it, you know it won't kill you" said Elijah,

"I'll do it," said Finn, giving Freya's hand a light squeeze of support before letting go. "Consider this my repayment to the boy for reuniting me with our sister and granting freedom to us all."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. What was that about? _Harry_ had given them their _Freedom?_ _From what?_

But before he could ponder anymore, the Vampire known as "Finn," advanced, flashing across the room and lifting him up out of the chair with a tired expression. Before his face changed to bloodshot eyes, and visible veins popping out as the fangs extended. Dumbledore's scream of pain echoed throughout the entire mansion. Though his blood tasted pure, Finn almost couldn't stop himself as he continued to drink, quenching his thirst from his centuries long "slumber" in that coffin, ignoring the man's feeble struggles. Thankfully he stopped before the old man' heart started to go into the last long stretch, listening and feeling the pulse growing weaker.

"He's clean," he said, wiping his mouth then passing him to Elijah who then bit into his own wrist and successfully forced Dumbledore to drink it. Making sure he wouldn't pass out on them, sitting him down again where Rebekah once more attacked the old man with the blade, totally shaving off his beard and cutting his hair at Vamp speed. They stopped of course, hearing applause.

"Bravo," said Klaus, "Though I must admit I am hurt that you started your own production of _Sweeny Todd_ without me."

"You didn't miss much Nik, we just got through checking him for Vervain since our dear Sister found some hanging around his neck" said Kol. "The main event has yet to come, since I know you hate being left out of these things."

Albus by this point, felt like he'd just been through the ring of fire. It would do no good to try and reason with them. _"Just TELL them what they want to know"_ said a voice inside him, that he hardly had the strength to fight anymore. Slowly Dumbledore was beginning to realize he wouldn't be living this place, _alive._

"Do you truly care about Harry?" he asked,

_"Yes!"_ they _ALL_ replied at the same time.

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Harry's last name_ might_ be _"Potter,"_ but the_ blood _that courses through his veins is _part_ Mikaelson. As in the mighty _Vikings_ of the past. We take care of our own. _"Family: Always and Forever" _Today, all of us were able to catch a glimpse into his past and were_ not_ pleased." said Elijah, sitting down in the chair cross from him very businesslike.

"You have proven yourself to be _Untrustworthy,_ and we will NOT put up with your shenanigans" Freya put in as Klaus spoke up, the anger evident in his voice.

"You BETRAYED him Headmaster. Ever since you _deliberately _went against his parents' will, placing them which those despicable _Beasts. _They are not even fit to be considered human in my opinion. This may come as something of a surprise to you _Albus_ but I was raised by a "man" who once was similar to Vernon Dursley and where is he now? _Dead,_ _I killed him._ My stepfather. A man who saw me as nothing but a _burden."_

Dumbledore's eyes widened at that.

"So, it's NOT _just_ Harry. _No amount_ of talking would get him to listen either. It was going to be him or me… _and here we are"_

"Enough," said Kol, getting a little put out. "What I want to know is…?" he broke off, his pupils dilating in front of the old man's who eyeballs were copying. "For someone who calms to have my grandson's "best" interests at heart. WHY do you keep constantly throwing him into _danger_ at your school?"

"To prepare and test him for his future" answered Dumbledore in a monotone, though on the inside he was screaming internally at being trapped inside his own head while his voice was starting to give away priceless information, he wanted nobody to know.

"What Future?"

"The Prophesy," "_Nooo!" _he was inwardly shouting "Don't tell them anymore!" as Finn asked "_What_ Prophesy?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._" he quoted word for word before saying. "It was made by one of my teachers while interviewing for the job a year before he was born. That next July, _two _boys were born at the end of it. Harry, and another lad named Neville Longbottom. Either one of them could have been it but Voldemort chose to go after the one he thought would be the greater threat: A Half-blood, much like himself. Some say the Prophesy was fulfilled that night in Godic's Hallow, _but no._ Voldemort will never truly be gone unless Harry does it personally. When he's ready…"

_"So THAT'S what entering his name in your Tournament is about?!"_ Rebekah screeched, "Getting him ready to _fight_ one of the Darkest Wizards of your age! You Bastard! _He's only fourteen!"_

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, I-"

"Answer her _honestly," _Klaus now compelled, "Hold _nothing_ back"

Again the old man was at war with himself, struggling as he opened his mouth to obey the orders. "No, I did not plan nor did I enter Harry's name to be chosen. He has to die, but not that way."

_"WHAT?!" _Everybody _besides_ Klaus was in an uproar. "Are you crazy?! You_ just_ said he was the _only_ one to defeat Voldemort! And you _want_ him DEAD?! _It's NOT going to happen!"_

"Does this have _anything_ to do with the Horcrux?" questioned the Hybrid.

"The What?!"

"When our nephew supposedly defeated Voldemort on Halloween as a baby. I don't know how, but a piece of the Murderer's "soul" latched itself onto Harry embedded in the lightning bolt shape scar he had on his forehead. That part of his soul which lived inside him was called a Horcrux. Voldemort could not die if that piece continued to live on."

"I noticed you speak in past tense brother?" said Elijah,

"_Because it's NOT there anymore,"_ said Klaus smirking. "When Harry was briefly in my custody last year, a couple late Witch friends of mine diagnosed the problem after he ended up in a coma. Together, with their combined powers they were able to successfully _remove_ it _without_ killing him and placed the horcrux into a new "host": _Katerina._ But she once more escaped, through some sort of magical means this time. I didn't know where she ended up until I saw his memories."

"Niklaus-"

"Relax, Elijah, I won't pursue her. As long as she _stays_ in the "Wizarding World", and "Good Luck" to oily "Severus Snape". He is_ going_ to need it. So, am I right about the Horcrux?"

"Y-Yes," the Headmaster admitted ruefully, _Katherine _had _Harry's _horcrux piece. _This was not good!_ "But that's not all" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh, and what's the rest of it?" asked Freya.

"The _reason_ Harry survived the killing Curse the first time was because of his Mother's personal sacrifice. That kind of love, gave off an ancient form of protection. If any of us are going to survive and win this next upcoming war? Harry will have to do the same as Lily."

"And WHY should he die for _your_ gain? WHAT has your world _done _FOR him? Besides making him a Celebrity for something he had NO control over. _Even now, they are fickle._ From what I've seen" said Finn. "The choice MUST be _his_, in the end. And that's something NO amount of Conditioning or Controlling can do."

"Speaking of "Controlling" Headmaster. WHY do you keep _insisting_ on a Reconciliation between Harry and his ABUSIVE relatives? _Both _sides have made their feelings abundantly clear" said Elijah.

Again, Dumbledore struggled with the words. "He needs to stay with his mother's blood and be brought back under control where I can keep an eye on him. I'm sure there's some sort of affection there deep down."

At this, all the Originals in the room growled in anger. "Not going to happen," Kol seethed, "No one dictates _my_ Grandson's choices"

"Albus," said Klaus, "You should know by now that Vernon Dursley's_ life_ is _forfeit_ for what he has done. Your hesitations or attempting to lie was deciding whether or not the other two were going to follow. For I will NOT have Harry sent back to that hellhole!_ Get that THROUGH your head!"_ he seethed.

Even after all this Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You-? "You would do that? _Really_ do that? "You would break up a family or slaughter them _all _to get what you want?"

"To protect Harry? YES! We feel almost no regard taking human life Mr. Dumbledore. Only those who are closest to us, and sometimes even then. We do not take betrayal or abuse lightly."

"NO!" said Dumbledore, finding the strength to rise from the chair. "I can NOT ALLOW you to do this!" he said, grabbing the elder wand from his pocket and pointing it at them.

"I'll take that," said Kol, wrenching the magical wooden stick with ease out of the Wizards hand before Klaus advanced on him capturing the Headmaster's gaze with his own, chuckling "You still think, _you_ can tell _US_ what to do…?"

...

Everything in Albus Dumbledore's mind hereafter was hazy. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. He didn't know where he was. Just that his eyes and limbs were doing something but he didn't know what. There was soon a lot of screaming and shouting around him, before his throat began to feel the sensation that he was drinking/ gaging on something. The liquid was thick and warm that had a disgusting rustic taste to it but he kept on until the repeated_ banging_ against his head seemed to bring him to his senses.

Albus found himself in _the Dursley's_ living room, kneeling down over Vernon's _corpse. _The poor man had piercing knife sticking out of his chest where the heart was located, which didn't count the multiple stabbing wounds in his stomach and neck.

"Petunia I-!" But was rewarded with another (THWACK!) by the _iron _rake she gripped so tightly with her white knuckles.

"Get AWAY from my husband! YOU-! YOU WICKED _CREATURE!_ I was right to never trust you Freaks! Get OUT!" she shouted trying to guard her son from the sight of his father with her thin body. Despite obviously not working as the boy was staring in horror and on the brink of hysteria. Before chasing and hitting Albus out the door.

_"Please!"_ He pleaded on her doorstep, "I still don't understand what happened?"

_"WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU-! YOU JUST KILLED MY HUSBAND AND DRANK HIS BLOOD!"_ Mrs. Dursley screamed at the top of her lungs before slamming the door in his face, squishing his nose and locking it. All ready he could hear her dialing on the telephone. He knew he should stop her; the Ministry could find out. But at that moment he just couldn't manage to bring himself to care. Wiping the drying blood from his lips confirmed her accusations.

_He had taken ANOTHER life. _Something he had _sworn_ he would never do again upon Ariana's death. (Though it had never been discovered who delivered the killing blow, Albus had blamed himself all the same.) _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_, the great_ "Leader of the Light"_ now had even _more_ blood on his hands, literally.

With his head hung low the "Headmaster" quietly apparated to Hogwarts...

...

There, he held up in his office _alone_ for the next three days. Never eating or drinking anything. The sparkling twinkle that was ever present, was seemingly gone for good as he wallowed in despair. During that time though, he had found that he was _still_ a human _and_ a Wizard as his hair and beard grew back overnight but that did little to change his inner reflection. Finally, on the fourth day, the guarded statute and stairs gave way to an unexpected person. At hearing the sound of the staircase moving Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"I specifically said "No visitors, I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Well _too bad_, Headmaster. You can't have everything you want, and it's been _3 days. _Some food and a_ bath_ wouldn't kill you," said Katherine, wrinkling her nose. "What's got _you_ down in the dumps? Wait a second." She sniffed, under the stench, was something else. A couple faint scents that were _very_ familiar… _"You met Klaus, didn't you?_ Well that explains your behavior, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to talk about it."

"I _understand_ that, _believe me._ But it might help you, make heads or tails if something is fuzzy." Katherine persuaded, deeply curious.

The old man sighed, what did he have to lose now beyond his "Positions of Power"? He thought disgustedly, proving that his dignity was indeed shot as a result. The Mikaelsons succeed where very few people had.

Katherine just sat there, listening intently to what he _could_ recall, the foggy parts and the aftermath. She only interrupted a few times.

"Wait a minute! _YOU_ told _Klaus _he couldn't do something?! _DUMBLEDORE, you're lucky your head isn't on a pike!_ NOBODY, apart from his brother _Elijah,_ tells Klaus what to do! And even _then,_ it's a 50/50 percent _chance_ that he ends up daggered in a coffin for the next _century_ or two. The Originals are_ not_ people you can freely_ order_ about and will not hesitate to _remind_ you of _your_ _place_ in the _Food_ Chain which they are almost on top of being the_ oldest_ of their species on the planet!

Let's face facts: You are ALIVE, because_ Harry_ still cares for you.

And that boy is _important_ to _them_ for more than one reason besides being a _living _relative. _Harry Potter is a Doppelganger,_ Headmaster. Meaning that he looks_ identical_ to another blood family member that lived _centuries_ before his time. His blood contains magical properties beyond what Lily Potter did. I know this because I was one myself before turning in 1492 and my human descendant _"Elena Gilbert"_ is the latest doppelganger of me, currently living in Mystic Falls as we speak. You might have met her briefly when we came to Harry's 14th birthday?"

Dumbledore looked astounded, as he tried to remember. "Come to think of it, I was curious as to why there seemed to be two of you? I thought you might be twins or something."

"Afraid not, Harry is especially _precious _to Klaus because he _is_ the doppelganger of _Henrik_ Mikaelson. Their_ baby_ brother who was _killed_ by a _Werewolf_ during one full moon thus prompting their _parents_ to create and cast the spell which turned them into Vampires. Being held hostage and keeping your mouth shut with your ears open, makes you learn a lot of things."

Albus just shook his head as he took in the information. "Then the Mikaelsons will never let him go, will they? To complete his destiny"

"Unlike _I was, _he is _not_ a prisoner. _He's family,_ they will _support_ and PROTECT him. Whatever_ HE_ decides. Which I'm guessing is _why_ they haven't turned him yet.

Getting back to the topic of Vernon Dursley and your haziness of the encounter. I'll bet you ten Chocolate Frogs plus a Butterbeer, that Klaus compelled you to do it. The Original's compulsion is strong enough to do whatever they want to your mind; it can even affect other younger vampires. That's why I never escaped, when he had me until your little magic trick. Klaus obviously wanted to "teach" you a lesson and eliminate the _threat_ of the Dursleys to _Harry's_ SAFETY in one foul swoop. I mean, you still _can't_ obviously _believe _Petunia Dursley is _actually_ going to reconsider taking him _back,_ after _all_ this? Because that would mean dealing with _you_, whether indirectly or non. You are now _no_ different then Voldemort in _her_ eyes. A pretty _solid _plan I'd say."

The great "Albus Dumbledore" hung his head in shame, unable to look at Katherine. _She was right of course; she'd been right all along in this conversation._

"Answer me this: If Klaus hadn't compelled you to kill Vernon? Despite _everything_ your colleagues and Harry's new guardian have said, would it have made a difference? You were still going to _force_ that _poor_ boy and _them_ to play "Happy Families" so your plan to save the Wizarding World would succeed?"

The old man's silence was answer enough.

"Man, and I thought _I_ was a selfish Bitch" she said spinning around to leave before pausing at the door.

"_I will say this Albus:_ You WON'T drag Severus in this mess. I will _TURN_ him before he has to serve another _Master _again! Use this time to THINK about the DIRECTION your life is going and decide if it is really WORTH it in the end? It would be_ so_ much _easier_ if you just ACCEPTED that people are NOT chess pieces and this is coming from a _former_ "Puppet Mistress." And_ please _take a shower, you REEK! It's like I'm back in the 1530's" she complained.

Pinching her nose, opening and shutting the door behind her…


End file.
